My Life is Rulin'
by Mrs-Raphael-Hamato
Summary: A Detroiter goes to New York to find reality in her mixed up fantasy; however she soon finds out that all good stories had ta come from somewhere. She came in search for a new life...and she got just what she wished for.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Tha Start of an Adventure

I ride home from school on my trusty motorcycle. I can feel the wind playing through my hair (well, the bit of it that sticks out from under my helmet anyway). The afternoon rain clouds my vision of the buzy New York streets. This is the only drawback to having a motorcycle, not being able to see in bad weather. It didn't really matter that much to me though. I was just happy to be on my own and away from the people in that crowded campus. I couldn't stand being around a lot of people, yet out off all the places I could have lived, I chose the Big Apple. It's weird, but I feel that I would be able to find myself better in a place where no one would notice or judge me; while in a small, one hit town, everyone would watch my every move and be all up in my business.

I finally reached my apartment. I walked in the back alley, checked to make sure that no one was around and hid my motorcycle in its' usual hiding place. I climbed the fire escape, which lead to my bedroom window. I opened it and stepped into my apartment (I know it's a weird way of going into your own house, so just bare with me on this). My golden retriever, Sammy, met me at the window. He always brought a smile to my face on hard, stressful days. I kneel down next to him and pet him on the head. His leg bounces up and down on the floor as I move from his head and pet his tummy. I let out a small chuckle from this reaction. I turn around and close the window a bit. I close it just enough so that the smell of the rain can intoxicate me. I take in a deep breath and plop down on my bed. Sammy hops up and lies down next to me. I reach under the bed and pull out my sketchbook. I flip through the pages and look at all of the pictures I have drawn over the years. Most of them were of my heroes: The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. I loved them a lot. I had practically all of their movies and I always made sure to get up extra early on Sunday mornings to catch em' on T.V. Anyone could ask me anything related to TMNT and I would nine times out of ten know the answer. Just to make it plain and simple, I was a TMNT fanatic. As I continued to look through my drawings, I began to feel strange. I have been told on countless occasions that I live in a dream world. My parents were always telling me that I was crazy for believing in fictional characters and that dreaming would get me nowhere in life. That is why I decided to leave Detroit. I wanted to prove to them that I can survive in the real world. I always felt that I was a little eccentric, but my parents used the word crazy and that is something that I never want to become. With a sad expression plastered on my face, I closed my sketchbook and placed it back under my bed. I got up and began getting myself ready for work.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Walk on tha Wild Side

I ride home from school on my trusty motorcycle

It was about 6pm right now. I ride my bike to the "Biker Brawl", a bar in the darkest part of the city. It was the kind of bar where the toughest gangs of New York City hung out. It was also the kind of place where girls like me should fear to tread, but I wasn't scared of those morons. Plus, my boss made sure that nothin' happened to his employees. I got off of my bike and chained it up to the fence out back. As I entered the bar, the smell of cigarette smoke and beer filled my nostrils. The place was boomin' with bikers and gang members. My eyes darted over to a couple of dudes with purple dragon tattoos on their arms playing pool in the middle of the room. "Sheesh," I thought to myself. "Those guys are lame to try and copy off of the purple dragons on TMNT." One of the guys turned around and looked at me as I walked pass. I noticed him looking at my short, peach dress that I was wearing under my jacket along with my fishnets and high-heeled boots. I could tell that the guy liked what he saw. "Pervert," I thought to myself.

I took off my leather jacket and tossed it on a stool behind the counter. "Renee, what kept ya, girl," said a familiar voice. "What else," I answered. "Nothin, but New York traffic, my friend." I heard the voice let out a small chuckle. My boss, Mr. Shamus, walked up beside me, cleaning out a beer mug. He was a nice old man, actually he was one of the nicest people I knew, period. I guess you could say that he was like a father figure to me. "Well, look alive, kiddo, we got a lot of customers tonight," Shamus replied with a bright smile on his face. "You got it!" I immediately set to work serving drinks and food to the customers. Although I worked in a rough-neck bar, I actually felt comfortable here than I probably would as an intern in a crowded office building somewhere. The tips weren't bad either, it's the benefits that I could live without.

After serving the bulk of the customers, I went to work making some drinks. "Hey, babe," I heard a cocky voice from behind me say. I turned around to see it was that pervert who was eyin' me earlier. I could see the lust in his eyes, even though I had no clue what he saw in me. "I was just wonderin' when do you get off of work because I was thinkin' you and me could go somewheres and..." I stopped him in mid-sentence. "Sorry, dude, but I stopped datin' sleazy balls last week." His eyes got a little too intense for comfort. He was about to say somethin' else to me when Shamus came from the back. "Is there a problem here," he asked standing next to me. The guy gave me an evil glare. "No, there's no problem," he hissed as he returned to his pool game.

* * *

The bar started to settle down. I looked down at my watch. It was three o'clock in the morning. "You did good, Renee, you can head home now," said a tired Shamus. "You want I should escort ya out?" "Nah, I think I'll be fine. See ya tomorrow," I said as I left the bar. I walked out back and began unchainin' my bike. Suddenly, I heard footsteps from behind me. I quickly turned around to see that guy who was hittin' on me in the bar earlier. I watched as he staggered closer to me, the drunkard. "I wasn't givin' you an invitation, sunshine," My chain was loose, so I casually grabbed it, ready to swing at the perverted freak. "Even if it was, I still wouldn't accept it." I swung the chain at the jerk as hard as I could. It hit him in the face and he backed up off of me. "YOU LITTLE BITCH," he yelled. He looked up and his face was all bloody. It actually scared the living daylights out of me. I tried to run, but the guy tackled me to the ground. He put his hand over my mouth and wrapped his free arm around me so that I couldn't move. I tried to scream for Shamus or somebody to help me, but my screams were muffled. I thought for sure that this was it. "Hey, dumb-ass, get your hands off of her," said a voice with a Brooklyn-accent. At first I thought it was Shamus, but I remembered that he had more of a Irish-accent. I managed to look up to see who was talkin'. My eyes widened when I saw four turtles standing not far from us. And not just any turtles, the teenage mutant ninja turtles...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: On the Precipice Between Fantasy and Reality

The purple dragon dude quickly stood the both of us up. "Back off ya freaks, can't ya see that I'm busy here." I tried to break free from his grasp, but it was too tight on me. "Let the kid go," said the turtle with a blue bandana, who I knew was Leonardo. "Ya'll can have your turn when I'm done with her," yelled my attacker. The turtles took out their weapons and advanced closer to us. I could tell that the dumb-ass was getting a little freaked out, so I took this opportunity to kick him where the sun don't shine. "Oww..." he yelled as he threw me to the ground. "Ooo..., that's gotta hurt," said Michaelangelo, the turtle with the orange bandana. "If I were you, I would be runnin' right now," said Raphael, the turtle wearing the red bandana. The spineless gangster ran out of the alley screamin' for his momma. The turtle wearing the purple bandana, who I knew as Donatello, cautiously walked towards me. "Are you okay, kid," he asked offering to help me up. "Yeah, I think so...thanks for your help...," I said as he pulled me up. I just kind of stared at them for a while. "Hmm...she went five seconds without screamin', that's a new record," replied Raphael sarcastically. "Why would I be scared of you guys," I asked with a confused look on my face. "Uh, cause we're walking, talking, fighting, teenage mutant ninja turtles," replied Leo. "Yeah, so," I replied back. They all looked at me in shock. Here was a human girl right in front of them who didn't seem scared of their appearance. "Ummm...okay, guys, thanks for helpin' me and all, but I gotta go," I said in an awkward tone. I grabbed my helmet and rode my bike back home. "Wow, that was weird," said Mikey. "Hey, does anyone besides me think that girl was hot?" Raph hit Mikey at the back of the head. "Well, I guess we can call it a night," said Leo. "Yeah, you guys go ahead, I'll be there in a sec," said Raph still looking in the direction I left in. Leo shrugged his shoulders and followed the others into the sewers.

My POV:

I finally arrived back home. I walked into my apartment and saw Sammy sleeping in the living room. I threw my leather jacket on the couch and turned on the tube. The late night news was on. It was talkin' about some dude called "The Nightwatcher". I quickly turned off the TV. after the seeing the report about the vigilante. "What is wrong with me," I asked myself. "Am I goin' crazy or somethin'? I can't be. I just saw the turtles tonight. Maybe...I'm just tired from work." I kind of figured that that was it. I got dressed in my sleep shirt, turned off the lights and went to sleep. "Maybe all of this will blow over in the morning," I thought to myself.

Raph's POV:

I watched her go to sleep from the fire escape. I didn't fully understand why the heck I was here, but somethin' was naggin' me to see if she was okay. The girl was really pretty. She had a nice body too. Man, why am I thinkin' about this kid, I don't even know her name. I do know one thing though, I should keep an eye on her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The First...Real Meeting

I woke up to Sammy barking at something outside of the window. I got up to see what was out there. I saw nothing. "Man, Sammy, what's gotten into you?" I asked as I pet him on the head. I eyed my watch. It was 10 o'clock. "Oh shit, I'm gonna be late for class," I yelled. I ran to the bathroom, washed up, brushed my hair back, slapped on my bandana, got dressed, and dashed out of the apartment.

As I ran down the fire escape, I tripped on a step and was about to fall face first into the concrete ground. I closed my eyes and braced myself for impact. Suddenly, I felt someone catch me before I could hit the ground. I opened my eyes to see Raphael holdin' me up. "Careful, kid, ya should watch where ya goin'," he said sarcastically. "Excuse me, you shouldn't get in the way of fallin' people," I replied back in my sarcastic tone. "Okay, fine," Raph said as he dropped me on the ground. I looked up at him with a soul piercing glare. "Ya didn't have ta go and do that, Raphael," I said as I recovered myself. "Wait a sec, how do you know my name," he asked staring at me in confusion. "Duh...you're on every Sunday morning at 10 o'clock," I replied with sarcasm in my voice. "That obvious...huh," he answered. "Fraid so," I replied. Me and Raph spent hours talking with each other. It was funny, he was cooler in person than in the cartoons. I had so much fun getting to know him that I did not realize that class was over now. "So, how long have ya been in New York," he asked with curiosity in his eyes. "About a month now," I began. "New York is not that different from Detroit, it's just more people here." "So, how did a gangsta like you end up here," Raph asked. I kind off rolled my eyes at him. "First of all, just cause I'm from the Motor City that doesn't make me a gangsta. Second, ya ask too many questions. Honestly, I came here to prove that I could be on my own and that I can be mature instead of actin' like a little kid who believes in fairy tales and shit." "Why do you care what other people think," he asked in a serious tone. "I don't," I quickly replied. Raph looked at me for a while with a look that said spill it. "Okay, maybe I do care a little, but I did this for me not for them." "Whatever ya say," he replied sarcastically. I punched Raph in the arm. He smiled and gave me a noggie. We both began to laugh. Suddenly, Raph became serious, as if he was struggling to tell me somethin'. "Hey, I wanna show ya somethin'," said Raphael. He grabbed my hand and led me to a manhole cover. "Where we goin'," I asked in a confused tone. "Don't ask too many questions, just come on," he said with a slick smile on his face. "Whatever, dude," I replied as I rolled my eyes.

He led me into the vast labyrinth of the sewers. "Here put this on," he said as he handed me his bandana. "Sorry, but we can't have ya tellin' people where we live." "What don't ya trust me," I asked as I tied his bandana over my eyes. Raph let out a small chuckle. "I do, but as for my family...that's a different story." I had no idea where we were going. Left turns and right turns began to feel the same to me. Finally, I could see a light through the bandana. "Okay, you can take off the blindfold," said Raph. I took it off and handed it back to him. My eyes widened when I saw the turtles lair. It was so cool. It's really big too. I wanted to pinch myself to make sure that all of this was real. I could see Leonardo training in the dojo and Donny and Mikey watching the tube.

They all stopped their activities when me and Raph entered the lair. Everyone's eyes widened at the sight of a human. "Raph, is this the girl we helped out last night," asked Leo with a weird look on his face. I carefully studied Leo's face. It definitely had the expression "What the hell are you thinking bringing a human down here," plastered on it. It actually made me feel a bit awkward. "Yeah, this is Renee," said Raph obviously trying to avoid Leo's stare. I nervously waved to the turtles. "Hi, I'm..." began Leo. "I know who you are, your Leonardo," I began. "And you guys are Donatello and Michaelangelo." "How did you..." asked a confused Leo. "I...uh...watch your cartoon show," I said as I rubbed the back of my head (something I do when I'm embarrassed). "Wait a sec, dudette," started Mikey, who was walking towards me. "So you're tellin' me that we're famous! Am I the star of the show? Is the show called Michaelangelo and the turtlettes?" I couldn't help but laugh at Mikey's questions. "Kind of, sort of and no, sorry Mikey," I replied to his questions. Mikey smiled and turned around to Donny. "She called me Mikey, I'm in love," he whispered. Donny just slapped the immature turtle at the back of the head. "Shut up, ya goof-ball," he replied.

Raph's POV:

I watched Renee get acquainted with Don and Mike. "What the heck were you thinking?" asked Leo in a low, yet angry voice. "You know we're not supposed to bring random people to the lair? How do you know she's not with the foot or anything?" I rolled my eyes at Leo. "Look, she's alright and does she look like she's involved with those dumb-asses in any way." he hissed back. I noticed Renee walking over toward us. "Look, I understand if ya don't want me around," she began. "Just say the word and I'm out." I looked over at Leo with anger in my eyes. I was actually kind of surprised to see that he had a remorseful expression on his face. "I...didn't mean it that way...it's just..." he stuttered out. "It's okay. I'm a complete stranger, I don't expect ya to trust me." "Come on, Leo, let her stay," begged Mikey. "She seems okay," said Donny. Leo finally rolled his eyes and let out a deep sigh. "Okay, she can stay," he said with a shy smile on his face. "YEAH," shouted Mikey as he hugged Renee in his arms. "Okay, Mike, she just got here and your already freakin' her out a bit," I said pushin' him off of Renee.

It was kind of cool gettin to know her. She knew a lot about us, which was kind of creepy, yet at the same time cool. Donny and Mikey took to her pretty fast. Renee is the only girl I know who can beat Mikey in his videogames. She also knows a lot about science and Donny's geekiness doesn't seem to annoy her a bit, actually I think she understands him to some limited degree. Leo on the other hand seems a little nervous around her. I think he's still a bit embarrassed for not wantin' her around. It serves him right.

It was gettin' late and all of us was watchin' a late night horror flick. I could tell that Renee didn't like em' that much. She tried to show no fear in her expression, but I knew she was a little freaked out. She hid her face in my arm at one of the scary parts. She looked up at me when she realized what just happened. "Uhh...sorry, my bad," she said still blushing from the incident. "Man, show some backbone," I said sarcastically. She stuck her tounge out at me and continued watching the movie. At that moment, I knew I was blushin' too. After the movie, I realized it was way too late to take her home. "If ya want, you can sleep out here," I said. "Sure, thanks, Raph," she replied. I made up the couch for her. "Well, I'm gonna turn in," I said as I stretched out my arms and yawned. "Okay, night, Raph," she said as I walked in my room.

Leo's POV:

I was about ready to turn in when I noticed Renee on the couch. She was still awake. "Shoot," I thought to myself. I still felt really bad for suspecting her earlier. I was about to walk into my room when something kept nagging me to make amends with Renee. I took a deep breath and walked over to her. "Hey, Leo, what's up," she said in a tired voice. "H...hey...I'm sorry if I disturbed you...but I needed to tell you that I'm..." I hesitantly began. "Leo, you don't have ta apologize. Like I said, I would be a little suspicious if a total stranger came into my house too," she said with a small smile on her face. I blushed a bit and smiled back at her. I began to walk into my room when I decided to ask her one final question. "What's the real reason that you weren't afraid of us?" I could hear Renee drift off to sleep as she answered my question. "I don't judge people on their looks, I've been through that a lot throughout my life. Plus, I knew that if you saved my life that you couldn't be all bad." I smiled at her answer and bid her goodnight. She did the same and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Sparks Will Fly

My POV:

I woke up from my deep slumber. For a second I couldn't remember where I was, but soon everything fell into place. I got up off of the couch and walked into the kitchen area of the lair. I looked in the fridge and found some leftover pizza. "Well, it's better than nothin'," I said. I took a slice and sat at the table. I didn't care if the pizza was cold, I just had ta get somethin' in my stomach. I suddenly heard a door open. Raphael walked out of his room. "Hey, sunshine," I said sarcastically. "Nice hair-do, sleepin' beauty," he sarcastically replied back. My hair was always a wreak in the morning. I didn't really care though, to be honest, I kind of liked it that way. Raph walked into the kitchen area and made himself a bowl of cereal. "How did ya sleep, princess," he asked. "The same way your gonna be sleepin' if ya call me princess one more time," I hissed. "Oh, I'm so terribly sorry, yo majesty," he retorted sarcastically. I picked a pepperoni off of my pizza and threw it at Raph. It hit him smack dab in the middle of his forehead. I let out a small chuckle. "Hahaha, so ya think ya funny, don't ya," he said with a slick smile on his face. "Yeah, I kind of do," I retorted back. "Well, let's see who gets the last laugh." With that statement, Raph threw a couple of cereal pieces my way. "Okay, you asked for it, Raphy boy," I said. I picked up his box of cereal and we both began a food fight in the middle of breakfast. We were like this for about twenty minutes until we were both tired out. "So...who...won...?" I asked out of breath from laughing too much. "Duh...I did..." Raph replied gasping for air. I took the opportunity to throw one last piece of cereal at him. "Correction, I won," I said. Raph let out a small chuckle. I smiled and looked down at my watch. It was 9:45am. "I gotta get to class," I said as I got up and brushed the cereal off of me. "Here I'll give ya a lift," Raph said getting up from his seat. "Come on." Raph grabbed my hand and lead me to a elevator.

It took us to some kind of warehouse, abandoned no doubt. Raph walked over to a object that was covered by a sheet. Once he took it off, my eyes widened with excitement. "Whoa," was all that I could manage to say. Before me was the coolest lookin' motorcycle in the world. The color, the wheels, everything was amazing. "Damn, Raph, ya got some good taste in wheels," I said as I examined the bike. Raph blushed a bit at the comment. He tossed me a helmet, put his own helmet on, and hopped on the shellcycle. "Hop on," he said as he started up his bike. I got on and held on to his shoulders. His shoulders were really...strong...I kind of liked it. "Hold on tight," he yelled over the sound of the engine. Next thing I knew, we were off. The shellcycle was much faster than my bike and Raph did a good job drivin' it. A couple of times, he did a few wheelies to show off. I just rolled my eyes at him, even though I secretly liked it. I gave him the directions to the campus. In a matter of minutes, we were there. "Thanks, Raph! I appreciate the favor," I said as I returned his helmet to him and walked toward the Nurses Building. "Hey, Renee," I heard him say. I turned around to see what he wanted. "Mind if I pick ya up later," he asked in a calm yet hesitant voice. "Sure, that'll be great," I said with a smile on my face. "Class ends at 3:30." "See ya then," he said before he pulled off. "Don't take to long or I'll leave without ya," he yelled as he left. I shook my head and walked into the Nurses Building.

Purple dragon dudes' POV:

I watched a some pretty boy dropped that bitch off at school. This was the perfect time to get my revenge on that little brat for messin' up my face. I took out my cell and called up my boss. "What the hell do you want," said my boss's voice. "Hun, that bitch that messed up my face is in school now. I can go in afta her and take her out," I said. "You dim wad, if you take her out now, the cops will be all ova ya. I have a plan. You got her address, right," Hun asked. "Sure do," I replied with a slick smile on my face. "Good, then meet me there and we'll set up the fireworks for your lady friend," he said in a maniacal tone. I hung up the phone and made my way toward the brat's apartment. She was gonna pay for what she did to me and she was gonna pay with her life.

A couple of hours later...

My POV:

Class was over and I made my way out of the Nurses' Building. Raph was waitin' for me at the same spot where he dropped me off this morning. "Ready ta go," he said tossing me my helmet. "Ya know it," I said as I hoped on the shellcycle. As we were ridin' toward my apartment, my stomach began to growl pretty loud. I was a little embarrassed when Raph asked when the last time I ate was. To be honest, I skipped lunch today. "I know a burger joint not far from your place, wanna grab a bite," he asked me. "That sounds great," I said. Raph smiled and popped a wheelie as he sped toward the burger joint. We carried out for obvious reasons. It wasn't like Raph could walk in a burger joint full of people and expect everything to be cool. We sat in the alley behind the burger place and ate. I had ta admit, Raph wasn't lyin' when he said that these burgers were good. I laid my head against the brick wall we were leaning on and let out a small sigh. "What's up," Raph asked me with curiosity in his voice. "It's nothin', it's just that, I can't help but feel like I'm in a dream that I can't wake up from, ya know," I began. "I mean, all my life I've been feelin' that there is more to life than just what people tell me. I always wanted to find somethin' more or somethin' different from this messed up reality. When I met you guys, you made me feel that I wasn't crazy or anything." "Honestly, I don't think it's crazy to believe in somethin' out of the ordinary cause I would be denin' everything I am if I did. You ain't crazy, Renee. Actually...I think ya kind of...cool..." Raph said while blushin' a bit. I smiled at him and nudged him a bit. "So, the infamous Raphael, has a soft side," I said in a conniving voice. "No," he said as he rustled my hair. We both began to laugh. "I better get home soon, I gotta feed Sammy," I said. We both got up, got on the shellcycle and left for my apartment.

When we got there, I bid Raph good-night. As I walked up to the building, I saw a flash go off in my apartment. "RENEE, GET DOWN," I heard Raphael yell. Raph tackled me to the ground. Next thing I knew, I hear a loud explosion go off. The force of it sends me and Raph a couple of feet away from the building. Raph holds me in his arms and uses his shell to protect me from falling debris. I open my eyes to see the building engulfed in flames. My eyes begin to water as a sudden thought comes into my mind. "SAMMY," I yell. I cry in Raph's chest. I didn't like crying in front of Raph, but at this point I didn't care. Sammy, my best friend, was gone. I could feel my heart break in a million pieces. I felt as if I could die right now.

Raph's POV:

This was the first time I saw Renee cry. She was in so much pain right now and I didn't know how to help her. Actually, I don't see why she's so upset over a dog, but I guess I couldn't understand since I never had a pet before. From what she's been tellin' me, I guess Sammy was one of the only beings she could trust with her secrets and the only one who couldn't judge her for who she is. "What am I gonna do now," Renee finally said after a good five minutes of cryin'. "There's nowhere for me ta go." I helped stand her up. I picked her up bridal style and carried her to the shellcycle. I sat her down on it and sat down next to her. "You can stay with us," I calmly suggested. Renee looked at me with her beautiful...I mean...b-brown eyes. She nodded her head. She put on her helmet and I did the same. I started up the shellcycle and we were on our way back to the lair. I looked to see how Renee was holdin' up. Her head was against my shell and tears continued to fall from her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note:** Okay, I final got tha hang of doin' this stuff (yay, for me ^_^). Anyways, thanks to those who have read my story so far. Feel free ta review. Please and thanx you. Alright, I'll shut up now...Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own TMNT (God knows I wish I did), but I do own my OC's and tha plot line.

* * *

Chapter 6: Accidents Never Happen

I remained silent for time being. I couldn't believe that Sammy was gone. I was also freaked out at the fact that someone was deliberately tryin' ta waste me. I had a good idea who the son-of-a-bitch was and I wanted him to pay. Me and Raph entered the lair. He had his arm wrapped around me and I laid my head on his shoulder. The other turtles were watching another horror flick. "Hey guys," said Mikey as we entered the lair. "Wanna join us for a horror movie marathon?" "No thanks, Mikey," I said still looking down at the floor. Leo, Donny, and Mikey looked at me in shock. "Are you okay," asked Donny with a curious look on his face. "Yeah, you seem upset," added Leo. I managed to put on a fake smile for them. "I'm fine, I'm just tired, that's all." "Okay," said Mikey as both he and Donatello turned their attention to the movie. I could tell that Leo was still a little curious about my behavior. "Follow me," I heard Raph whisper in my ear. I followed Raph into his bedroom.

I looked around at all of the weights and WWE posters. His bed was in the middle of the room. It looked really comfortable. "You can sleep in here," he said. I looked into Raph's deep brown eyes. "Look, Raph, ya don't have ta do this," I began. He put his finger on my lips. "Ya had a rough night and I don't think my brothers are gonna turn in anytime soon. I'll sleep on tha couch tonight, it's all cool." "Thanks, Raph, even though ya didn't have ta do this," I said with my head held down so that he wouldn't notice the tears flowin' from my eyes. He lifted my head up and looked into my eyes. "Just keep ya chin up, kid," he said. I watched Raph as he left the room and joined his brothers. I walked over to his bed and fell face first on his pillow. I could smell Raph's scent throughout the room. Granted that he smelled like the sewers, but there was somethin' about the scent that I liked. I laid in thought wishing that my nightmare would end. That I would wake up the next morning and Sammy would still be alive. My eyes slowly began to close. I eventually drifted off to sleep with painful thoughts of Sammy and soothing thoughts of Raphael in my head.

Raph's POV:

I walked toward my brothers, who were still watching that ridiculous horror flick. I snatched the remote away from Mikey and turned on the news. "Hey, what'cha do that for?" he whined. "It was just gettin' to the good part." "Would ya shut your crap hole and look," I said as I pointed to the news flash on the tube. It was talking about the explosion that happened at Renee's place. "So, a building blew up, big whoop," replied Mikey. I slapped him on the back of the head. "That was Renee's place," I hissed at Mikey. Leo and Donny looked at me in shock. "What," asked Leo with a fearful look on his face. "Is Renee alright? Was she hurt?" he asked ecstatically. "Man, Leo, get a grip, will ya," I said. "She wasn't in the building at the time. We made a stop ta get somethin' ta eat and got there just as the building exploded. She lost her dog, Sammy, in the explosion and that's why she's so upset." "But that's kind of strange," stated Donny. "The timing of the explosion was too close." "What'cha talkin' 'bout, Welis," asked Mikey. "What I'm saying is that the time that of the explosion was planned, as in..." "...Someone is afta her," I finished Don's statement. Leo stood up from his seat. "We gotta go and check this out. Whoever is trying to kill Renee has just picked one hell of a fight." I was a little angered by Leo's statement. Sure it's nice and all that he cares about Renee, but I'm actually startin' ta get the vibe that he cares a little too much."

As we were gettin' ready ta leave the lair, Masta Splinter stopped us. "Where are you going, my students," he asked. "A very good question, sensai, and Raph would love to answer it for you, right Raph," said Mikey nudging me to answer Splinter's question. "Sure, thanks, ya-son-of-a-snappa," I hissed under my breath. Splinter looked at me with the expression that said I'm waitin'. I took a deep breath and began to tell him about Renee and what has just happened ta her. "You know you should not bring humans down here," he said in a strict voice. "She had no place ta stay," I began. "I couldn't just leave her there." "Master, she's okay," began Leo. "She's really nice and she means us no harm. We think someone is out to get her. We're not sure if it's the foot or what, but we can't let anyone hurt her." "Please, Master Splinter," asked Mikey and Donny in unison. "Can she stay?" Splinter looked at us for a while. "Fine, she is welcome to stay." Both me and Leo let out a sigh of relief, while Mikey and Donny high fived each other. The party was cut short when Splinta interrupted. "However, I think it is more important that you all stay here with Renee, in case something were to happen. Tomorrow, Raphael and Leonardo, you will begin training Miss Renee on how to defend herself. If someone is after her as you all suspect, she must be prepared for the worst." Both me and Leo bowed to Splinter. "Thanks, Sensai," we said in unison. He returned the gesture.

Aftawards, my bros turned in for tha night. I went ta check up on Renee. She was sound asleep in my bed. She was shiverin' a bit. I quietly walked over to her and covered her with some blankets. She looked so beautiful as she slept. I began to blush as I brushed some hair away from her face. I let out a small smile and went ta catch some z's myself.

* * *

**Another Authors Note:** I like this part of tha story cause' it shows a bit of Raph's sensitive side and a bit of Leo's...vicious side. I personally think I did a good job when I protrayed them like this. Raph's so sweet...sometimes.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A Joy Ride Gone Wrong

I woke up from my torturous rest. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes as I sat myself up. I didn't get that much sleep last night. Too many thoughts and emotions were in me at once. I looked in the mirror that was right at the foot of the bed. My eyes were bloodshot with dark bags underneath them. "I have ta clear my mind," I thought to myself. I got up from bed and started my way out of Raph's room.

As I opened the door, I was greeted by Raph's loud snoring in the other room. I rolled my eyes at him as I tip-toed toward the elevator that lead to the abandon warehouse. I made sure that no one followed me up here. When I knew that the coast was clear, I uncovered the shellcycle, grabbed my helmet, and rode the bad boy outta there.

The city was covered in fog, it had to have rained pretty damn hard not too long ago. Barely anything was visible in front of me. This was definitely not a good time to take the shellcycle out for a joy ride, but I didn't care. All I wanted to do was to clear my head of all this pain. "God, why are ya doin' this to me," I yelled in my mind. "Your just gettin' one hell of a laugh out of this, aren't ya? Keep laughin' cause that son-of-a-bitch is gonna pay for what he did to me."

I didn't realize that I was goin' to fast. The sound of a truck horn was the only thing that was able to snap me back into reality. I turned around to see the truck headin' straight at me. I made a sharp turn hoping that I could get out of the way, but I soon found myself flyin' in the opposite direction. I closed my eyes and waited for the truck ta hit me. I was lucky to have missed it, but wasn't lucky enough to have slammed my head against the concrete ground. Not even the helmet was able to protect me from the impact.

I could feel the warm blood flowing down from under my bandana. My knees were all scrapped up from being dragged on the concrete. I opened my eyes and looked through the cracked surfaces of my helmet. My vision was fading out. As I was about to fall out of consciousness, I noticed someone walking towards me...someone...with green skin...

A half an hour earlier…

Raph's POV:

I woke up to a quiet lair. Thank God, because it was Saturday and Mikey would usually be up by now watchin' the stupid Saturday mornin' cartoons. I didn't sleep well last night. All I could think about was Renee. I got up to check ta see if she was up. Before I could even walk toward my room, I noticed that the door was open. I looked around the lair and she was no where ta be found. I took a few seconds ta think where the hell she could of run off to. "OH SHIT," I yelled as I ran toward the elevator. Just as I thought, she took my shellcycle. "Damn it, Renee, if ya hurt my bike, I'm gonna...grrr..." I yelled as I made my way to tha rooftops ta search for her.

I ran for about five minutes until I heard the sound of a motorcycle below me. I looked down ta see Renee ridin' on my bike. Actually, I found it kind of attractive that she knew what she was doin'. My eyes widened when I saw a 14-wheeler headin' her way. I froze as I watched the accident unfold before my eyes. Renee tried to avoid the truck by doin' a U-turn, instead it sent her flyin' off of the bike. I held my breath as I watched her fly in front of the truck. The truck missed her by a hair. I watched in terror as Renee crashed head first onto the ground. "RENEE," I yelled as I made my way toward her.

As I ran toward her, I realized that she was still moving. I was relieved that she was still alive. I kneeled by her and carefully took off her helmet. Blood was rushing down the side of her face. Renee turned to me with eyes half opened. "R-Raph," she managed to say. "It's okay, I got ya," I said as she slipped out of consciousness in my arms. I picked her up bridal style, carried her to the shellcycle, and drove toward the lair.

As I carried her into the lair, Leo, Don, and Mike ran toward us. "What the hell happened," asked Leo lookin at me with a suspicious look on his face. "She got into an accident," I replied bitterly. "Donny, can ya help her?" Donny nodded his head, took her from my arms and carried her into his lab.

My POV:

I woke up in some sort of laboratory. I was lyin' on a table and covered by a blanket. I looked around ta see a lot of inventions around me. They were pretty impressive. Suddenly, a sharp pain went through my head. "Oww...," I said. "Bout' time ya woke up," said a voice with a bitter tone. Raph was sittin' in the corner of the room. "Where am I," I asked. Raph walked toward me. "Ya in Donny's lab," he replied still with the same bitter tone. "Oh," I said tryin' to avoid his stare. I knew what he was angry about and I wasn't in the mood to get into ta it right now.

"What were you thinkin'," he asked me in a stern voice. I remained silent. "Do ya have a death wish or somethin'?" "Leave me alone, ya don't know what you're talkin' about." "I don't know what I'm talkin' about? You nearly got yourself killed! Damn, Renee, are ya crazy or somethin'?" That last statement was just enough to push me ova the edge. "Don't you ever call me crazy, mutant," I hissed. Me and Raph were staring into each others eyes. Both of us were filled with anger and rage. Suddenly, thank God, Leo walked into the lab. "Hey, is everything okay in here," he asked in a calm voice. I looked back into Raph's face. "Peachy," I said as I stormed out of the lab leaving both Leo and Raph behind.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A Friend in Need

I stormed out of Donny's lab and made my way towards the sitting area. I sat down on the couch and drew my legs in closer to me with my arms. "How could Raph say that," I yelled in my mind. "Who the hell does he think he is? He doesn't know that much about me to even think of callin' me crazy. The dumb ass!"

Suddenly I heard someone walking up to me. "Go away, Raphael," I said in a cold voice. "Uhh...Renee," I lifted my head up to see that it was Leo, not Raph. "Shoot, my bad, Leo," I began. "I thought you were..." "It's okay," he said as he sat down next to me. "Where's Donny and Mikey," I asked. "They went out to get some pizza not too long ago," Leo replied. We sat there in silence for a good while. "You wanna talk about what happened," he asked me in a sympathetic tone. "Nah, I don't want you ta think that I'm crazy too," I said. "Why would you think that," Leo asked. Honestly, I couldn't answer that.

I've always been different from other people. I'm really imaginative and I think up stories of far away places full of mystical creatures. This is kind of my way of escaping the troubles of the world, and that is what worries people, especially my parents. They think that I'm losin' touch with reality. Sometimes, I wonder if that is true.

I looked into Leo's brown eyes. "I don't really wanna talk about it right now," I said. Leo understood. "Look, I'm sorry for Raph's behavior," he began. "Whatever he said to you isn't true. So, don't let it get to you." Leo put his hand on my shoulder. I placed my hand on his. We both begin ta smile. Soon, Leo got up and began to walk away. "Hey, Leonardo," I said. He turned around and looked at me. "Thanks for understandin'. I appreciate it." Leo let out a small smile and walked away. A smile came over my face as well. I was happy to have found a good friend in Leo. "Oh shit..." I thought out loud. I just realized that no one knew where I was or if I was even still livin' after that explosion. I needed ta get in touch with my friends.

I ran to Donny's lab in search for a computer. There was a lot of stuff in there. Some much stuff that I had trouble finding a working computer. When I finally found one, I logged onto the internet and began IMing my friend, Rose. Luckily, she was on the net at the time. "Renee, long time no see," she typed. "Well, ya know, I get around," I typed back. "I know you do. So, what's been going on, I haven't heard from you in a long time. Is everything alright," she asked. "Ummm...everything's been...fine," I lied. "Oh...are you sure..." she replied back. "I have ta tell you somethin', but ya have ta promise that ya won't freak out or tell anyone," I said. "You have my word, Renee," she typed. This is what I liked about Rose. She was always so sweet and trusting. I knew that if I could trust anyone that I could trust her with this secret. I took a deep breath and began to type. "I met the teenage mutant ninja turtles..." "..." was all that Rose was able to type out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note:** Yeah, I haven't updated in a while so I decided to give you guys a big update. I hope you enjoyed my story so far and thank you to those who are keepin' up with my fics. Please review and Thanks in advance.

* * *

Chapter 9: Raphael VS. Renee

"Renee, are you sure you're okay," typed a confused Rose. What the hell was I thinkin'? "JK," I typed adding a little smiley face at the end of my remark. "See that's what I get for drinkin' too much coffee." "LOL," typed Rose. After a while of catchin' up with Rose, me and her finally said our good-byes. I turned off the computer and let out a deep sigh.

Man, that was a stupid move. What was I thinkin' tellin' Rose about the guys. Of course she wouldn't believe me. Hell, I still have issues believin' me.

"Hey Renee," I heard Leo say as he entered Donny's lab. "Yeah, what's up," I said as I turned around ta face him with a small smile on my face. I noticed Master Splinter by Leo's side. Hmmm...bout' time I got ta meet the turtle's sensai. I stood up from my seat and bowed the old sensai. "It's honor to finally meet you, Master Splinter," I said as politely as I could. As I rose from my bow, I could see a small smile on Splinter's face. "The honor is all mine," he said as he returned the bow. "My sons have told me a great deal about you." I looked over at Leo who was blushin' a bright red right now. I couldn't help, but give him a slight smile.

"They have also told me that of your recent struggles," said Splinter with sadness in his voice. My smile suddenly vanished from my face. "How are you coping with your ordeal," Splinter asked with a sympathetic look on his face. "I'm okay...I guess," I sadly replied. I didn't wanna lie to the kind sensai, I knew he meant well and that he just wanted ta help, but still I wasn't quite ready ta talk ta anyone right now. I could tell that Splinter could sense my feelings.

"Feel free to talk to any of us when you're ready. However, I sense that your tragic loss yesterday was due to someone who wants to harm you. I feel that you may be in great danger." "So, Master Splinter suggested that Raph and I train you in the art of ninjistu so that you will be able to defend yourself if push came to shove," said Leo wrapping up Splinter's explanation. I couldn't believe it. I've always wanted ta learn how to do some sort of martial arts. I would sometimes practice basic kicks and punches back home. I don't know if I was any good, but this was my chance ta find out and I was gonna take it. "Sure, I would like ta learn the art of ninjistu," I said. "So, when can we start?" Leo looked at me with surprised eyes. "Uhh...are you sure that you're up for this now," he asked. "I mean, you hit your head there pretty hard there." I revealed a sassy smile on my face. "I'm still standin', Leo. I think I can handle it." Splinter looked up at his son. "She's got a good spirit," he said with a smile on his face. "She'll be okay." Leo looked back at me and smiled. "Okay, but this isn't gonna be easy and you may not get it right away," he said. "Wasn't expectin' it ta be," I replied with that same sassy smile on my face.

I followed Leo out of the lab and into the dojo area. Raph was already there workin' out on his punchin' bag. As me and Leo walked by him, Raph and I exchanged angry, death-defying glares at one another. "Raph, come over here and help me train Renee," said Leo. Raph reluctantly dropped what he was doin' and followed his brother to the center of the dojo. "Okay, let's start off by seeing how you do in combat," began Leo. "It's your pick of who you wanna fight." My eyes darted immediately to my opponent. "Raph," I said coldly. "What," he yelled. "Are you kiddin'?" "Does it look like I'm kiddin'?" I hissed back. Raph started at me with eyes that said your-askin'-for-it. "Drop your sais, Raph," said Leo. Raph rolled his eyes and was just about ta walk towards me when Leo grabbed his arm. "Go easy on her, Raph," hissed Leo under his breath. "Sure, Leo, I'll give the kid exactly what she wants," said Raph sarcastically as he ripped his arm back from Leo's grasp.

Leo stood over to the side and watched as Raph and I exchanged our bows. The fight was on. I ran towards Raph and tried ta punch him in the face. He blocked each of my attacks. I was about ta finally drill my fist into Raph's face when he stopped it inches away from his nose. He then twisted my arm behind my back. I let out a grunt of pain. "What the hell do ya think your doin'," he whispered coldly in my ear. "What's it look like, Raphy boy. Payback." With that statement, I kicked Raph in the gut. He let go of my arm and fell back. While on the floor, Raph did a spin kick that tripped me. I looked up ta see that Raph was just about ta drill his fist into my skull. I quickly rolled out of the way. "Funny, ya call me the crazy one," I said sarcastically. "Looks like you could use a psychologist yourself." Raph looked at me with rage in his eyes. As I stood myself back up, I tried ta block Raph's punches from hittin' me, which was very hard ta do. I had ta admit, he was better than I thought he would be at this stuff. Suddenly, I felt Raph's fist hit me in the face. I fell to the ground and held my face in pain. "Raph," yelled Leo from the sidelines. "Cool it, she's never done this before." "This kid needs ta be taught a lesson and she's gonna get it," retorted Raph. I stood myself back up and looked over at Raph with anger plastered on my face. I ran towards him and began lettin' out all my fury on him. I punched, kicked, and did whatever else I could think of ta put this ass out of commission. However, he continued ta block all of my attacks, but I could tell that he was have a little trouble keepin' up with me. Raph tried ta kick me in the gut, but I dodged his attack and kicked him as hard as I could in the shell. I watched as Raph fell to the floor. I walked over toward him. I could hear him breathing hard, but it wasn't because he was tired, it was because he was angry. Next thing I knew, Raph's foot hit me in the gut. I fell to the ground and hit my head against the floor. My head was poundin' and my vision was brown. I could feel blood rushing from the gash on my head down my face. I was choking on blood and gasping for air. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOIN', RAPH," I heard Leo yell. "I TOLD YOU TO GO EASY ON HER." "SHE DESERVED IT, LEO," yelled Raph. I looked up ta see Leo holdin' Raph away from me. My anger turned into all out rage. I felt the rage inside me comin' out and nothin' was holdin' it back. I quickly got up, leapt into the air with great height, and planted a powerful kick in Raph's face. As I landed on the ground, Raph hit the floor as well. "Never call me crazy again," I hissed at him as he held his face in pain. I turned around to face Leo who was lookin' at me in shock. "Thanks for the lesson, Leo, I really enjoyed it. Now if ya don't mind, I'm gonna go take a bath and wash the stank of practice off of me," I said. I casually walked toward the bathroom as blood continued to pour onto my face.

Once there, I ran the warm water in the tub, took of my clothes, and soaked my bloody body in the water. I closed my eyes as I dunked my head under the water and let the blood clear off of my face. As I rose from under the water, I felt bad that Leo had ta see me like that. I can be really unpleasant (more that usual) when I'm mad. At the same time, I could care less. Raph got what was comin' ta him and he deserved it. I jolted from my train of thought when I saw someone enter the room. "WHAT THE..." I yelled. Raph turned around and his eyes opened wide. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOIN' HERE?" he yelled. "WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M DOIN' IN HERE! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOIN' IN HERE! GET OUT!" I could see that he was lookin' me up and down. "GET OUTTA HERE!" I yelled. Raph tripped over his own two feet as he ran out of the room. "PERVERT," I yelled as he left the room. I rolled my eyes as the door shut behind him. As I continued with my bath, I remembered Raph's face. It was all bloody from when I kicked him. Shoot, did I hit him that hard? Sure, I wanted ta teach the dumb ass a lesson, but I didn't wanna hurt him...that badly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **Sorry the updates took so long, but here ya go. Please enjoy and feel free ta review.

* * *

Chapter 10: Will You Do Something For Me?

As I finished my bath, I heard a knock on the bathroom door. I wrapped my bath towel around my body and slightly answered the door. No one was there. I happened ta look down where I found some new clothes. I have been wearin' the same outfit fa two days straight and after that fight with Raph, they really stink. I closed the door and slipped the clothes on. My outfit consist of a denim vest that went over a pink and black stripped tube top and some ripped up jeans.

After I was dressed, I walked out of the bathroom. I could see Mikey, Donny, and Leo sittin' on the couch watchin' the tube as I walked down tha stairs. They all turned around and watched me walk towards them. "Whoa, Renee, lookin' good, babe," said Mikey with his tongue hangin' out of his mouth. "Wow, you look great, Renee," commented Donny with a sweet smile on his face. "I agree whole-heartedly," said Leo as he blushed a bit. I was embarrassed a bit by the guys' comments. I mean, I think I look okay, but by the way they were describin' me, I looked drop dead gorgeous. It was kind of weird.

"Where did these clothes come from," I asked tryin' ta change the subject. Mikey and Donny slyly looked over to Leo who was blushin' a beet red right now. "Leo's got a girlfriend, Leo's got a girlfriend," mocked Mikey. Donny pulled on Mikey's bandana ta shut him up. I looked over at Leo and smiled. "Thanks, Leo, I appreciate it," I said. "How's your injuries holdin' up," Leo asked. "What injuries," asked Donny with a worried look on his face. "Oh, nothin' much, Donny, I just got into a fight with Raphael," I replied in a sarcastic tone. "YOU DID WHAT," shrieked Mikey. "Cool it, Mikey," I said with a nervous grin on my face. "I'm okay, no major harm done," I lied. I could see Donny lookin' at the gash on my head. "That doesn't look like a minor injury to me," replied Donny. He walked up to me and examined my gash. "Don't worry, Donny," I said with a small smile on my face. "If ya have some gauze and some ointment, I can help protect the cut from gettin' infected." Donny smiled at me and ran into his lab ta get the materials I asked for. "I still can't believe you took on Raph," said Mikey. "The dude is a psychopath." "I'm not scared of him," I said. "And for that, you are my hero," said Mikey with a huge grin on his face as he ran over to me and picked me up and swung me around. I held on for dear life and laughed as I begged Mikey ta put me down. Mikey put me down and I rubbed my hand against his bald head. "Funny, Mikey, very funny," I said between laughs. Donny arrived with the gauze and ointment. I carefully placed the ointment on and around my cut and then gently wrapped the gauze tightly around my head. "How do you know how to do that," asked Donny. "I'm a Nursing major," I cheerfully replied. "That's amazing," said Donny with happiness in his voice. I blushed at Donny's remark.

Suddenly, my stomach began ta growl. Man, was I starvin'. I began ta walk toward the kitchen area ta get a slice of pizza. Donny and Mike returned their attention to the TV, but Leo walked over to me. He sat down across from me as I dug into my pizza. "Renee, I wanted to ask you something," began Leo. "Sure, what's up," I said as I swallowed a mouth full of pizza. "When you were fightin' with Raph earlier, you told him to never call you crazy again. Is that what was buggin' you earlier?" I nodded my head. "Renee, you are not crazy. You're perfect the way you are." "I'm not perfect, Leo, no one is," I sadly stated. I felt Leo's hand on mine. "I'm a teenage mutant ninja turtle and believe me when I tell you that I've seen a lot of crazy things and people in life and you're not one of em'." Tears began to fill my eyes as I reached over and hugged Leo. I could feel him hesitate to put his hands around me. I let my tears fall onto his shell. "Can you do somethin' for me," I whispered in his ear. "Anything," he said.

Later that night...

Leo's POV:

We arrived at the cemetery not too long ago. We just got here from Renee's old apartment. It took us an hour to final find what she was looking for. I watched as Renee made a grave for her dog, Sammy. She placed irises around his scorched collar and prayed over his lost soul. I could see tears fall from her beautiful brown eyes. I wanted to do something to make her pain go away. She's been through a lot lately and I knew that her argument with Raph didn't help. Why he did what he did was uncalled for. Renee didn't deserve any sort of bad treatment from anyone. She is one of the most amazing people I have ever met. She's nice, strong, smart, and funny. I really like her a lot and I would do anything to protect her and take her pain away.

When Renee was finished, she walked over toward me. I could tell she was a bit cold, so I put my arm around her to keep her warm. Her body was really cold, but it slowly began to warm up. She rested her head on my shoulder as we walked back to the lair. Once there, I realized everyone was asleep. I just realized that Renee had nowhere to sleep. "You can stay in my room tonight," I suggested. "I'll sleep on the couch." "Thanks," she replied. I brought her into my room and watched her sit down on the bed. "Good-night," I said as I was just about to leave the room. "Leo," I heard Renee say. I turned around to see her beautiful face once again. "Do you mind stayin' with me tonight," she asked shyly as she looked away from me. "I don't really wanna be alone." I walked over toward her and laid on her opposite side. I wrapped the covers around both of us and turned off the lights. The only light visible in the room was the one coming from the window that showed the full moon. I turned around to see the light cover Renee. She looked so beautiful in the moonlight. I could hear Renee cry a bit. I nervously wrapped my arms around her and tried to comfort her. She placed her hands on my arm and began to stop crying. "Thanks, Leo, for everything," I heard her say. I then did something that I wanted to do since I first met Renee. I kissed her on the cheek. Her face warmed up as soon as my lips touched her cheek. She turned around as smiled at me. I couldn't take it anymore. I kissed her passionately on the lips. I could feel her body warm up in my arms. I felt her hands wrap around my neck and my hands lower to her lower back.

Raph's POV:

I lay on my bed with the whole day replayin' ova and ova in my head. Renee gettin' in the accident, Renee lyin' unconscious on the examination table in the brainac's lab, me fightin' with her both in the lab and in the dojo, me seein' Renee in the bathroom, and last but not least, seein' Renee and Leo go into Leo's room, together. Man, am I a dumb ass. I like Renee and I just ticked off the only girl I care about. What the hell is wrong with me? I wouldn't blame her if she neva wanted ta talk to me again. I called her crazy and I beat her up. God, knows what she and Leo could be doin' in there. If I wasn't so stupid, that could have been me with Renee by my side.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Flames to Dust, Lovers to Friends

Raph's POV:

I woke up with tha same gut wrenching feeling I felt last night when I saw Renee with Leo. Man, I felt like I was gonna hurl from this feelin' and I knew that it was just gonna get worse unless I made up with Renee.

I got up from bed and walked out of my room. Usually Splinter was up this early in the mornin'. I hesitantly knocked on his bedroom door. "Come in, my son," I heard him say. I entered tha room and knelt before my old man. I could tell by the look on Splinta's face that he knew that somethin' was up. "You bare many problems on your face, Raphael," he stated (the obvious). "It's Renee," I hesitantly stated. "Yes, I heard about your battle with her yesterday from Leonardo," he said. Of course Splinter's pet would tattle on me. I'm gonna kill him. "Yeah...and I called her crazy on top of that," I remorsefully stated. "Raphael, you let your angry and frustration cloud you vision of others who care about you," said Splinta. "Renee, although a little temperamental, is able to still control her emotions to a state. However, when pushed to a certain extreme, she will unleash her anger in a potentially destructive way. This makes her special because she is an even balance of both, which would do well for you." "If she eva forgives me," I said with my head held down. "It shows strength in character to admit that you are wrong, Raphael. I suggest you go tell Renee how you feel because, as you kids say it, if you don't step up to bat, you can be sure that someone else will."

My POV:

I woke up in the next morning in Leo's bed. I turned to my side and ta see that he was sound asleep. I smiled at him and quietly got out of bed. I gave Leo a kiss on the forehead and tip-toed out of tha room.

Mikey was up watchin', ironically, TMNT. I just realized that it was Sunday mornin'. I totally forgot that it was on today. I jumped on the couch and sat down next ta Mikey. "Dudette, you weren't kiddin' when ya said that our show ROCKS," said Mikey with happiness in his voice. "I'm still not sure about the title of the show though. I still like 'Michaelangelo and the Turtlettes'." I rubbed my hand on Mikey's head and began to chuckle. "Only you would, Mikey," I said between laughs. By the time the episode was over, both Mikey and Donny were with me watchin' the tube. "I'm not that brainy, am I," asked a weirded out Donny. "Well..." I shyly said. "Yeah, dude, ya are," blurted out Mikey. "I'm surprised you haven't married your computer by now." For once, I punched Mikey in the arm. It kind of felt good. No wonder why the other turtles do it so much. "Donny, don't worry," I began with a sincere smile on my face. "It's just a TV. show and believe me when I say that there should be more Donatello's out there in the world." Donny blushed at my comment. "Thanks, Renee," he shyly replied.

I turned around when I heard Leo come out of his room. "Mornin' sunshine," I said with a hint of sarcasm in my voice. "Morning, Renee," he said as he came over and kissed me on the cheek. I was blushin' by now, even though no one could tell because my skin is dark. I could see Donny and Mikey lookin' at Leo with jealous eyes. Awkward. I got up and followed Leo to the kitchen for breakfast. I wasn't that hungry, so I just ate an apple. Plus, after breakfast, we were gonna practice and I didn't wanna fight on a full stomach. After breakfast, me and Leo went to the dojo. I had ta admit that I was curious bout' where Raph was. Afta I saw what I did to his face yesterday, I was worried about him. Me and Leo began practice without Raph. I had issues gettin' some of the moves down, but Leo helped me out every step of the way. He could tell that I was gettin' better at it pretty fast. I was just happy that I wasn't really makin' that much of a fool of myself. As we continued practice, I noticed Raphael walkin' up to us at the corner of my eye. "Renee, can I talk ta ya, alone," asked a nervous Raph. I looked at him with confused eyes and nodded. As I followed Raph to his room, I turned around ta see a suspicious look on Leo's face. I gave him a look to reassure him that I would be okay. He closed the door behind us when we got to his room.

"What do you want," I asked in an angry voice. I was still a bit mad at him for what he did yesterday. When he turned around to face me, I could see that Raph had a black eye even with his bandana covering that part of his face. "Look, I just wanna...uh...apologize for how I've been actin'," Raph began hesitantly. "It was stupid what I did and you're the last person I eva wanted ta hurt." "What you said yesterday hurt more than your foot in my gut," I said with a hint of anger in my voice. "But they way I see it, you and I are even. Sorry, for the shiner I gave you." Raph put his hand over his eye. "It was that obvious...huh," he shyly stated. I cautiously took Raph's bandana off and examined his eye. I carefully place my fingers around his eye to check to see how it will heal. "Your eye should be better in a couple of days," I said. "It's not as bad as I thought it was." "Girl, ya do pack a powerful kick," he said sarcastically as I examined his eye. I let out a small smile. I looked into Raph's deep brown eyes. I began ta feel like that I could fall into the endlessness of his eyes. Raph was leanin' in closer ta my lips. When I realized what was happenin', I shuddered at the thought. "Raph, I can't," I said as I turned away from him. "I'm with Leonardo and I'm not gonna betray him like that. I wouldn't do that ta anyone. I'm sorry, but we can only stay friends." I sadly walked out of Raph's room leavin' him and my feelings behind.

Raph's POV:

I felt as I could die right now. I just lost Renee ta my brother. I began ta hate everything about Leo. It was obvious that she wasn't in love with Leo. He was hurtin' her by keepin' us apart. But I couldn't hate him for very long. All I cared about was Renee's happiness and if this is what she wanted, I wanted her ta be happy. I gotta admire the loyalty in the girl.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Alive n' Kickin'

I woke up once again with Leo by my side. It was weird because I never pictured myself sleepin' in the same bed as one of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. I got up from bed, got dressed and left the room while Leo was still fast asleep.

I had a lot of stuff ta do today and I had ta get a move on it. I haven't been ta work or school for about three weeks now. I remember lookin' at the obituaries on the news a couple of days ago and seein' my name on the tube. I wanted ta go and let my teachers and my boss know that I was still alive, but the guys thought it would be too risky with my would-be-killer still out there. I was sort of angered by this. No one knew that I was okay and I needed ta set things straight. That's why I decided ta once again sneak out. Luckily, no one was up this early in the mornin'. I took the scenic sewer route because it was quicker and stealthier ta take than the noisy elevator to the surface. Plus, I knew my way around the sewers because I would walk down here with the guys, especially Raph.

Man, I hated the way I was fightin' with my feelings for Raph and Leo. It tore me up inside. I really like Leonardo, I like em' a lot, but I knew that I loved Raphael. I would constantly try ta convince myself that Raph wasn't the one for me cause' of our fights we had. But that was all in the past and I couldn't stay mad at him. Plus, I really do care about him. But, I couldn't betray Leo afta all that he's done for me. I let out a sad sigh while in my confused state.

I broke from my train of thought when I realized that I have reached my destination. I walked out of the manhole that was a block away from "The Biker Brawl". I walked to the back of the bar and entered.

Purple Dragon Dude POV:

I was walkin' with my buds ta the bar. I was particularly happy, knowin' that that bitch wasn't gonna be there today or eva. I was sure that she was dead, it even said so on the news. Sad, really, she was a babe. I was about ta enter the bar when I saw a girl wearin' a leather jacket, a white t-shirt, and a plaid purple mini-skirt with fishnets and biker boots. But the one thing that caught my eye about her was her trademark purple bandana. The brat is still alive. Son-of-a...

My POV:

As I walked into the bar, I noticed a shrine in tha corner of tha room. There was a picture of me and a lot of roses placed in front of it; by perverts, no doubt. I kind of found it cool that people thought I was dead, yet at the same time I missed my friends and family.

Just as I was about ta cry cause of my predicament, I heard a noise from behind me. I turned around ta see the Purple Pervert and his little friends. They had guns, clubs with nails hammered in em', and chains in their hands. "Long time no see, baby doll," said the guy who attacked me on the night that I met the turtles. "I thought for sure that you were dead." "Yeah, no thanks ta you," I said as I got in my fighting stance. "Babe, do ya seriously think you can beat me. You might get hurt," he said with a menacing smile on his face as he walked closer ta me. "Oh, no need ta worry, I'm not gonna be the one needin' stitches," I said as kicked him in the a gut. The dumb ass fell to tha floor gaspin' for air. "Kill her," he managed ta spit out.

The two thugs began ta walk towards me. I backed up until I hit the counter. As I was watchin' the jerks walk towards me, I searched for somethin' that I could fight with, anything. My eyes widened when I felt a knife on the counter. One of the dudes was just about ta hit me with his nailed club when I stabbed him in the chest. By the time he noticed what happened, I had already side-kicked him away from me. Suddenly, I heard the sound of a gun firin'. I ducked as soon as the gun went off. I turned ta see that the shooter was not far from me. There was a pool stick on the floor next ta me, so I used it ta trip the dumb ass. He fell to tha floor and I stabbed him in the gut. My hands were bloody as I stood up. The fight was over...or so I thought.

I felt somethin' wrap around my neck. The Purple Pervert snuck up on me and was stranglin' me with his chains. I tried ta breath some air into my lungs, but nothin' was workin'. I was slowly losin' my vision and I was gettin' light-headed. I couldn't stand anymore and I fell on my knees still tryin' ta get stop the chains from crushin' my throat. "Sorry, baby doll," said the jerk as he kissed me on the neck while he tightened the chain around my neck. "You would have been the perfect sex toy for me." It was gettin' harder ta fight the dude and I was about ta give up when I heard a familiar voice ring in my ears. "Let her go, you son-of-a-bitch," yelled Raphael. I looked up ta see that he wasn't wearin' a disguise of any sort, not even his Nightwatcher costume. "Shit, not you again, freak." I could tell that the dumb ass was a little freaked out by Raphael again. Raph readied his sais and walked toward us. "Stay where you are or I snap her neck," said my attacker. "Ra...ph..." I managed ta say still gaspin' for air. The thug covered my mouth makin' it harder for me ta breath. "Would you shut up and die already," he yelled. Raph knew that this was the time ta strike, for it would be too late in a few more seconds. He threw a shuirken at the dumb ass's arm. He released his grip on the chain ta tend to his wounded arm. Air slowly began ta feel my lungs. Breathing never felt so good. While he was distracted, I hit the thug at a pressure point on his neck. He fell to tha floor unconscious.

I coughed as I continued ta breath. Raph ran over ta me and helped me up. "Renee, are you okay," he asked holdin' me in his arms. I let out a small smile as my breathing went back ta normal. "I'm okay, I always wanted a chain necklace," I said. Raph looked at me and hugged me close to him. "Don't eva scare me like that again," he said. "I won't," I said seriously as I hugged him back. "How did you know where ta find me?" Raph released me from the hug and flashed a slick smile on his face. "I'm a ninja, it's my job ta shadow people," he said. I smiled and punched Raph in the arm. He took off my bandana and rustled my hair. "Come on, we better get outta here before the cops come and see you," I said. With that, me and Raphael made our way back to tha lair.

Hours later...

Purple Dragon dude's POV:

I woke up not long afta that brat knocked me out. I ran out of the bar leavin' my dead partners behind. I had ta tell my boss what I saw. I had ta tell him about the kid. When I finally reached out headquarters, I went ta see Mr. Hun. He was trainin' the new recruits. Man, were they lame compared ta my master. They lucky that Hun didn't send them out in a body bag, which is probably what I'm gonna get when I tell my boss about today. When my boss was done with the new meat, I went ta talk with him. "Hun, I needa tell you somethin' bout' that chick we were suppose ta kill on the night that we blew up that apartment," I began. "Yeah, what about her," Hun said in an irritated tone. "Well, she's...alive," I said nervously. Hun turned ta me with eyes of rage. "SHE'S WHAT," he yelled. Hun grabbed me by the neck and slammed me into the wall. "She's alive...sir...and she's with these freaks in turtle costumes," I said gaspin' for air. Hun dropped me to the ground as soon as I said the word turtle. He walked into his office and slammed the door behind him. I knew he was makin' a phone call to his boi who runs somethin' called the "Foot Clan" and when the boss calls his boi that means that girl is in for a surprise.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Unfaithful

Me and the guys figured that because of what I did to their friend, the Purple Dragons would be out lookin' fer me. So, sadly, I had ta stay away from school and my job at the bar. This wasn't so bad because Donatello offered ta tutor me.

I was practicin' with Leo and Raph when a sudden thought came into my mind. It was funny because while I was distracted they both tried to double team me, but I still managed to thwart their attacks and send em' to the ground. "That was pretty...good," said an amazed Leonardo. "Yeah...you got some moves, Renee," said Raph rubbin' the back of his head (in case you don't know, Raph's black eye has healed). I was too distracted ta even hear their compliments. "Renee, are you okay," I finally heard Leo say. "Uhh...yeah, I was just thinkin' bout' somethin'," I replied as I rubbed the back of my head. "I'm runnin' out of...stuff..." "What kind of stuff," asked Leo. "You know...girl stuff..." I said shyly. "Oh, like make-up and other girly things," said Raphael in a girly voice. I punched him in the arm. "None of your business, genius," I said sarcastically. "No one said I couldn't make it my business," he said as he tickled me. I fell to tha floor as Raphael tickled me. "Quit it, I can't breath," I said between laughs. Raph stopped ticklin' me and helped me off of the floor. "Hmm...I'm not sure if you should be goin' up to the surface, but I think it should be okay if you go with someone," said Leo. "I'll call April up and ask her to take you out." I revealed a small smile as I watched Leo walk toward the kitchen area.

In the meantime, I continued practicing with Raph. I was now able ta fight with weapons. I liked ta use swords, daggers, shuriken, and sais, mostly any sharp object. As we sparred, I did a spin kick and tripped Raph. I pinned him to the ground, but somehow we rolled around on the floor until he ended up on top of me. "You are such a cheater," I said with a smile on my face. "Don't be hatin' cause I'm the better fighter," he said with a sly smile on his face. "Yeah...you wish," I said as I kicked him off of me and ended up pinnin' him to tha ground again. "Touché'," Raph said while lookin' at me with those lustful eyes. Suddenly, I heard the sound of someone clearin' their throat. I turned around ta see Leo standin' there. When I realized that I was on top of Raph, I quickly stood myself up. "I talked to April and she said that she'll take you out to go shopping," said Leo still staring at the both of us. "Thanks, Leo," I said lookin' away from him. This was really awkward and I couldn't imagine what Leo must be feelin' seein' this. I was about ta walk out of the lair when I felt Raph snatch my bandana off of my head. I watched as he ran into the sewers with it. "Hey, give me back my bandana, Raphael," I yelled as I chased after him. "Forget it, slow poke," I heard him yell back.

It was a while until I finally got the jump on Raphy boy. I sneak attacked him as he was turnin' a corner. Once again, I landed on top of him with my face inches away from his. Although it was dark, I could still see the lust in Raph's beautiful brown eyes. Shoot! I quickly stood myself up. "No, this is wrong," I said. "I'm with Leonardo, I can't be with you." Raph stood himself up. "Renee, it's obvious that you don't love Leo, so why are ya hurtin' yourself by bein' with him," asked Raph. "Honestly, I care about him. I care about both of you a lot, but Leo was there for me when you weren't and I could never repay him for that." I could see Raphael's' eyes fillin' with remorse. "I like you, Raph, and I know it's stupid ta be with someone you're not in love with, but I'm not gonna sneak behind Leo's back or anyone's for that matter." "Ta tell ya the truth, I couldn't stand ya if ya were the type of girl that would do that ta my brother," said Raph with a small smile on his face. I looked down at my feet only ta have Raph lift my head up with his finger. "Look, I'll always care about ya more than you know, but I'll back off you're sure if this is what you want." "Thanks, Raphael," I said as I hugged him. He hugged me back and returned my bandana ta me. "April's place is just up that ladder," said Raph pointin' to a ladder leadin' to a manhole cover. As I climbed the ladder, I could feel Raph's eyes followin' me out of the sewers.

I had fun gettin' ta know the famous April O'Neil. She was cooler than I thought she would be. She gave me some kick ass clothes and we talked about our lives and experiences with the turtles. I kind of kept the whole thing with Leo and Raph hush hush, even though April explained ta me how Leo described me ova tha phone. Man, this girl knew how ta tie knots in yer stomach.

After hangin' out at April's place for a while, me and her went out shopping. Of course, the one place I had ta hit first was "Hot Topic", my favorite clothing store in the world (so far). I bought a few skirts, shirts, corsets, and pants there. No need ta worry bout' shoes, my boots been through a lot and they're still in one piece afta all these years. After shoppin' for clothes and other girly things, April and I went ta get some food other than pizza. I was kind of gettin' sick of havin' pepperoni pizza everyday. We stopped at one of April's favorite restaurants.

"So, how is it living with a bunch of mutant ninja turtles," asked April as she dug into her salad. "Well, it's an adventure," I said sarcastically. "I bet and Leonardo seems to really like you," said April. "Yeah...," I said feelin' like I could die from guilt right now. Luckily, before April could ask the final question that would've been enough ta kill me, the waiter came by with the check. "Why does a beautiful young lady like you wear a face full of sadness," he asked me. "Must of been somethin' I ate," I replied sarcastically. Totally ignoring my statement, the waiter handed me and invitation. "A well-known businessman known as, Oroku Saki, is throwing a ball at his headquarters. You should go bring one lucky man with you." I carefully studied the invitation when I noticed a familiar insignia on it. It was the symbol of the "Foot Clan". I would recognize that symbol anywhere. I tucked the invitation in my pocket and left the restaurant with April.

A couple of hours later:

I walked into the lair. Everyone was doin' their own thing. Leo was practicin' in the dojo, Raph was workin' out on his punchin' bag, Donny was in his workshop, and Mikey was playin' videogames. I sat down on the couch next to Mikey. "Hey Renee, what's up, dudette," he asked cheerfully. "Nothin' much," I replied. I flashed a slick smile on my face. "Ya know I can beat you in that game," I said while lookin' at the TV. screen. Mikey was playin' Sonic 2 Battle, one of my favorite games. "Wanna bet," he asked with a slick smile on his face. "What did ya have in mind," I asked suspiciously. "If you win, I'll be your slave for a day and if I win, you have to be my slave for a day and that includes wearin' a sexy maid outfit." "Sure, fine," I said calmly. I wasn't gonna lose. No one could beat me in this game. I won 5 ta zip, zilch, nota. "How the heck did you beat me," shrieked Mikey. "No one beats me at videogames." "Sorry, Mike's, there's a first time for everything," I said between laughs. "Your day of torture begins tomorrow." "You had to have cheated," said Mikey givin' me a noggie. "Don't be hatin' cause' I'm tha queen of all videogames," I said while ticklin' him. I tickled Mikey til he fell off tha couch dyin' of laughter. "If I were you, I would be enjoyin' my last day of freedom cause' tomorrow is gonna be hell," I said. Mikey smiled a nervous smile and went ta the kitchen ta get some pizza.

As I sat on the couch, I heard someone walkin' toward me. I turned around ta see that it was Leo. He sat down across from me. "Hey, Leo, what's up," I said with a smile on my face. "I wanted to talk to you about something," he said shyly. "Okay," I said nervously. I had a good feeling of what he wanted ta talk to me about. "I like you, Renee, I like you a lot, but you don't feel the same way about me," he began. "I do like you Leo," I said. "But still, not the way that I like you," he finished. I lowered my head. "No, I guess not," I said sadly. "I talked to Raphael earlier and he told me everything," said Leo. "I'm glad that you care about me and don't want to hurt me, but I feel bad because it was at the cost of your happiness. I...love you and I always will, but I can see that it is you and Raphael who belong together, not me and you. I've noticed this for a while, but I was too selfish to let you go. Now, I'm gonna set things right. I care about you more than about what I want, so if you want to go and be with Raphael, I respect that and wish nothing but happiness for the both of you." A tear made it's way down my face. I reached over and hugged Leo. "Thank you so much, Leo," I whispered in his ear. As he wrapped his arms around me, I could hear a tear pat on my leather jacket. We were like this for about 3 minutes. "You better go and tell Raph," I heard Leo say in my ear. I released from our hug and wiped my tears off of my face. "Thanks again, Leo," I said with a bright smile on my face. I could tell that Leo was just happy ta see me happy.

I looked towards where I last saw Raph, but he wasn't there. So, went to tha next place where I knew he would be. I took the elevator to tha surface. As the door opened, I saw Raph gettin' ready ta go for a late night joy ride around the city. "Raphael," I yelled before he was bout' ta pull off. He turned around and took off his helmet. "Renee, what are ya..." Raph couldn't even finish his sentence, for my lips were pressed against his. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I had mine around his neck. If I eva wanted ta know the feelin' of gettin' hye, this was it. This was the best damn thing I eva felt. Afta about 5 minutes of makin' out. Raph tossed me my helmet and me and him drove out into the city, together.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:** Here's tha chapter my bud, Sciencegal, has been waitin' for. This is tha chapter when her character, Myrah, comes into tha saga. Anyways, I hope you all like this update (which happens ta be one of my personal favors) and feel free ta review. Alright, on with tha show!

* * *

Chapter 14: It's Party Time

Things have been goin' great in my life so far. Me and Raphael were finally together and I couldn't be (in my own way) happier. I woke up in his arms on tha rooftops tha next mornin'. I could feel the rays of tha risin' sun warm my face.

"Mornin' sunshine," I heard Raphael say. I smiled and nudged him in the arm. "Hey, no fair usin' my own sarcasm against me," I said. Raph let out a chuckle and kissed me on the forehead. I leaned forward and kissed him passionately on the lips. "You know for a turtle, you ain't a bad kisser," I said. "Hmmm...you ain't so bad yourself," Raph replied as he rustled my hair.

I stood the both of us up and lead Raph back to his shellcycle. "Where are we goin'," he asked in confusion. "Back to the lair, there's somethin' that I gotta do today that you're gonna enjoy," I said slyly.

Back at the lair...

"NO WAY," yelled Mikey. "THERE'S NO WAY IN SHELL THAT I'M DOIN' THIS!" I looked Mikey up and down with a sinister smile on my face. He was wearin' a pink apron and a pink bow on his bandana. "Hey, I told you today was gonna be hell," I said. "Today, you're gonna clean tha whole lair, by yourself, and..." "Can't I at least eat some pizza first," interrupted Mikey. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot ta mention..." I started in a girly voice. "NO PIZZA." "BLASPHAMY," shrieked Mikey at the top of his lungs. "THIS ISN'T RENEE, THIS IS A DEMON." "Yeah, I get that a lot," I said with that same sinister smile on my face. "Now, get ta work, slave," I said handin' Mikey a mop and a duster. "Don't break a nail," said Raph with a sly smile on his face. "Just what we needed, two Raphael's," mumbled Mikey as he set ta work. Me and the rest of the guys were laughin' while Mikey was cleanin' the lair.

It was kind of fun torturin' poor Mikey, but the fun only lasted for about three hours. I could tell that Mikey was tired and hungry (he refused to eat anything, but pizza), so I decided ta do the laundry for him and let him go on ahead and eat some pizza. Of course his first reaction was ta pick me up and spin me around while sayin' thank you for about the millionth time. "Yeah yeah, I just hope this taught you the lesson ta never bet with me," I said while holdin' on for dear life. Mikey practically dropped me on the ground and bolted toward the fridge. I rolled my eyes and went ta do the laundry. As I was washin' my clothes, I reached into my jeans' pocket and pulled out the invitation that that waiter gave me yesterday. The ball was tonight and I forgot to tell the guys about it.

"Hey, Renee, how do I look," I turned around ta see Mikey wearin' my black bra on top of his head. "MICHAELANGELO, GIVE THAT BACK," I yelled. "You gotta catch me first, dudette," he said as he ran out of the room. "GET BACK HERE, YA WEIRDO," I yelled as I chased him around tha lair. Mikey kept on runnin' until Raph stopped him in his tracks. He had an angry look on his face that said you're-askin'-fer-a-death-wish. Mikey let out a nervous grin and took my bra off of his head. "I think you have somethin' that belongs ta me," I said with my hand held out. Mikey gave me my bra and both me and Raph took turns beatin' him up.

"Okay, now that that problem is takin' care of, I forgot to tell you guys that I got this invitation yesterday at the restaurant me and April went to." Leo and Donny came into the room and crowded around me so that they could see the invite. "That's the Foot insignia," said Donny. "Yeah and I think that the Shredder may be up ta somethin'," I said. "Wait, how do you know about..." began Leo. "Cartoons..." I answered. The turtles sometimes forgot that I watched their TV shows and that I knew all about their enemies. Leo took the invitation away from me and studied it carefully. "It says that you have to have an escort to get in," he said. "Well, we could call April and Casey up," suggested Donny. "Yeah, but what if they need some back up," said Leo. I sat down on the couch and thought about this. "I'll go ahead and call April up," said Donny as he walked over towards the phone. An idea came into my mind. "Well, we could probably get into the party," I suggested. Mikey, Raph, and Leo looked at each other. "Uh...dudette, in case you haven't noticed, we're turtles and the party guests are humans," said Mikey with a strange look on his face. "Trust me, when I'm done with you, Master Splinter won't even recognize you," I said as I stood up. "There's one catch though..." The guys knew what I was gonna say. "Who's gonna be your escort," said Leo. "I'll do it," said Raphael. I shy, nervous smile came over my face. "Uh...no offense, Raph, but I think I should go with Leo," I said while rubbin' my hand at tha back of my head. "What, why," he asked. "Cause, let's face it, Leonardo would be better with keepin' his cool than you," I said. "She's gotta point, Raphy boy," said Mikey with an evil grin. I could tell Raph wasn't happy about this, but he knew I was right. Donny walked back to us after gettin' off the phone with April. "April and Casey are in. Casey will be over with some duds and April offered ta take you out shopping for a dress, Renee," said Donny as he joined back into the conversation. "Great, then it's settled," I began. "April and Casey will be there for appearances, Raph and Mikey will be securin' the perimeter outside, and Donny and Leo will escort me inside so that we can investigate," I announced. "You know for a first time plan maker, you're really good at it," stated Leo looking at me in amazement. "What can I say, I learned from the best," I said with a slick smile on my face.

Later that night...

Raph's POV:

"Man, this is so weird," said Leo putting on tha tux my boy, Casey, gave him. "Stop complainin', at least you get ta go with Renee," I said angrily. "We're going as friends, Raph, that's all there is to it," said Leo in an annoyed tone. "Yeah yeah, just keep yer hands above her lower back," I said sarcastically. "You're not the boss of me and how else are we suppose to dance," hissed Leo. I rolled my eyes. "So, how do I look," said Leo as he came out with his tux on. I had ta admit, he looked pretty damn good. "Ya clean-up nicely," I said sarcastically. Leo stuck his tongue out at me and I did tha same.

We walked out of Leo's room and to the sitting area of the lair. Casey, Donny, Mikey, and Splinta were already there. I kind of figured that April was still helpin' Renee get ready fer the party. Man, I wanna go with her so bad. Even though dances and fancy parties aren't really my thing, I would go to one if it meant Renee was gonna be there. Damn, Leo is one lucky turtle. He better not let anything happen ta her or his next suit is gonna be a body bag.

I noticed Casey tryin' ta loosen his tie. "Man, I don't see why I gotta wear this monkey suit," he said as he continued fightin' with his tie. "Hmm...I always thought you were wearin' your monkey suit," I said sarcastically. "Raph, you better be happy that I can't move in this thing because I would be on you like ugly on an ape," said Casey while pointin' his finger at me. Normally, I would have said another sarcastic remark, but I was stunned at the sight of Renee.

Her hair was gently flipped up with a large bang hidin' half of her face and she had a turquoise flower in her hair. Her dress shown off her figure really well. Let's just put it this way, if she was Medusa, I'd be stone right now. Everyone was lookin' at her, especially Leo. "You lucky, bastard," I hissed at him.

An hour later...

My POV:

I presented my invitation to the security guard at the entrance of Foot headquarters. "Who are you," he asked. "I'm Renee and this is my fiancé' Lee and our bodyguard, Dawson," The security guard eyed me from head ta toe. He had long blond hair that was back in a pony tail. He was really muscular too. Leo and Donny kept their heads held down so that no one could see their face under their hats. "Go on in, Miss," he said as he ushered us inside of the building.

I walked into the embassy arm and arm with both Leonardo and Donatello. The place was crowded and I could hardly stand it. I can't stand bein' around a lot of people. We arrived just as Oroku Saki was making a lame ass speech about how happy he is that everyone came to his party. Man, desperate much. Soon, everyone was on the dance floor. "I'm gonna go have a look around," said Donny casually leaving my side. Me and Leo were alone. "May I have this dance," said Leo offering his hand to me. "Of course," I said. Surprisingly, Leo is a good dancer. It was really nice dancin' with him and dancin' isn't somethin' I really like ta do.

Raph's POV:

I watch from the window as Leo and Renee dance. "Raph, you know we're suppose ta be watchin' the perimeter, not your girlfriend," said Mikey in an annoyed tone. I slapped Mikey at the back of the head. "Shut up, you want the foot ta know we're hear," I hissed. "They have more of a chance findin' us if we stand here than if I were ta scream at the top of my lungs," said Mikey. I hate ta admit it, but Mikey was right. I turned my attention from Renee and Leo and me and Mikey set back ta work.

Donny's POV:

I walked around the ballroom looking for some sort of strange activity. I did not have any lucky until something, or should I say, someone caught my eye.

She was the most beautiful girl I ever saw. Her long brown hair was in a fancy up-do and her small and slender body looked great in that lovely red dress she was wearing. She was laughing and talking with a few other guests. Her smile was as radiant as the sun.

I tried to make my way toward her, but the crowd wouldn't let me through. By the time I finally got to her location, she vanished. I caught her out the corner of my eye leaving the ballroom. My mind told me to leave her be, but my ninja instincts told me to follow her. I stealthfully followed the mysterious party guest through Foot Headquarters. She seemed to know her way around, which made me the evermore suspicious of her. After a while of tracking her, I lost the girl in the vast labyrinth of Foot Headquarters. I was surprised that there were not any foot soldiers around securing the place. Where could they all be?

As I walked down the hallway, bo staff ready to strike at anything, I noticed a slightly opened door. I quietly walked in to see the mysterious girl trying to hack into some computer. "What are you doing here," I said. She jumped and turned around to face me. Her eyes widened, not with fright, but with excitement. "Oh my God, you're Donatello," the girl squealed. I realized that she could see my face and I began to blush. "Wait, how do you know my name," I asked in a confused tone. "I watch your TV. show," she said joyfully. Another Renee. "It's really nice to meet you, Donatello, but I gotta get back to work, so you can go away now," she said as she turned her attention away from me back to the computer. "I'm not leaving until you tell me what you're doing here," I said. "Trust me, it would be better for both of us if you just leave," the girl said with a smile on her face. I pinned the mysterious girl to the computer with my bo staff. I was losing my patience with her. "Tell me what you're doing here," I hissed. "Look, can you get off of me," she said calmly. "Not until you tell me what's going on here," I said. The girl let out a deep sigh. "Fine, I'm Myrah," she began. "I'm an FBI Agent. I have been looking into Oroku Saki's profiles and I think that the reason he has invited all these guest in one place is to send his followers on a stealing spree." "What kind of stealing spree," I asked letting her up. "Most of the party guest are scientists working for chemical companies and nuclear plants. I think Saki is trying to steal some chemicals and I'm trying to find out why." Myrah turned around and continued trying to hack into the computer. "Shoot, I'm good at physics, math, and chemistry, but I can't seem to hack into a stupid computer." I don't think that Myrah meant any harm to anyone, so I decided to help her. Plus, she was really cute.

Mikey's POV:

Me and Raph were lookin' around the perimeter ta make sure that everything was okay. We came across some Foot ninjas unloadin' some weird boxes and barrels off of a armored truck. "What the heck are they up to," I said out loud. "If I knew that I would tell you," hissed Raph. "Now, shut up, Mikey, we don't wanna get..." I heard someone behind me. I turned around ta see about ten foot soldiers surroundin' us. "...caught..." Raph finished his statement.

My POV:

A loud alarm went off inside of the building. Me and Leo looked at each other because we knew what caused the alarm ta go off. We quickly dashed by the panicking quests to find April and Casey.

When we finally found them, we quietly snuck out of the party. "It's Raph and Mikey," Leo said. "They must be in trouble," I finished his statement. "We need to get out of here," said April. "Casey, you get April out of here, Renee and I will get the others," said Leo in his commanding voice. Although Casey wanted to stay and fight, he reluctantly took April and left the party. "Donny, are you okay," asked Leo through his ear piece.

Donny's POV:

I just got finished downloading Shredder's plans onto a disk, when the alarm rang. I felt Myrah snatch the disk out of my hand. "Wait," I yelled as she ran out of the room. "Sorry, sweetie, I need this information more than you do," I heard her say as ran out of my sight. I rolled my eyes and left the room myself.

"Donny, are you okay," I heard Leo say. I put my finger to my ear piece so that I could hear my brother better. "Yeah, I'm fine, what tripped the alarm," I asked. "I'll give ya two guesses," Leo said in a sarcastic tone. "Raph and Mikey," I answered. "Bingo," replied Leo. "How's April, Casey, and Renee," I asked in a worried tone. "I sent April and Casey outta here and Renee is with...," Silence fell at the other end of the line. "Leo, are you still there," I asked in the same worried tone. "Renee's gone," Leo fearfully responded.

Raph's POV:

We did all we could, but the ninja's kept on comin'. Man, these guys just don't know when ta quit, do they? I did a triple play on three of the knuckle heads, but in still wasn't enough ta give these morons the message.

Mikey and I stood back ta back ready for tha worst, suddenly, a few ninja just fell face first on tha ground. I looked up ta see Renee fightin' the foot soldiers and she kicked ass. Me and Mikey took the opportunity ta kick some shell too. After a while, the ninjas got the hint and stopped comin'. "Wow, I can't believe that you just did that," I said ta Renee in amazement. "Hey, I wasn't gonna let you have all the fun," she said with a sly look on her face. "Man, dudette, you just saved our shells," began Mikey. "You're like Wonder Woman or something." I could see a slight smile on Renee's face. "I do what I can," she replied. Man, I love that girl. I could see Leo and Donny runnin' towards us. "Is everyone alright," asked Leo. "Just peachy," said Renee. Leo smiled at her as if he was relieved of somethin'. "We better get out of here before more Foot soldiers arrive," said Donny. With that, we all escaped Foot headquarters.

Back at the lair...

My POV:

I was sittin' on tha couch in my pajamas with the guys when Donny finally let out an annoyed grunt. "What's up, Don," I asked in confusion. "It's nothing...it's just, I met this girl and she totally used me to get information about Shredder," replied Donny. "Maybe she's playin' hard ta get," said Mikey. "I have a feeling that she wasn't playing at all," said Donny sharply. "Tell me somethin', what did this girl look like..." Donny's face turned red as he described her beauty. "She has beautiful long brown hair, and eyes are a beautiful shade of brown." "Is her name, Myrah," I asked out of curiosity. "How did you know that," asked Donny with a surprised look on his face. "Cause she's one of my closest friends," I replied.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:** Yes, another big update. These next chapters are full of suspense. Enjoy and feel free ta review.

* * *

Chapter 15: Make Room fer' Renee

Shredder's POV:

My anger rose inside of me. Those meddlesome turtles were at my party last night, trying to foil my plans no doubt. The fools even hacked into my files. If they think they're going to stop me from creating the ultimate mutation serum, then they're dead wrong. "What do you want," I yelled as I heard someone enter my domain. "Master, I have some news regarding your party," said Hun. "I happened to encounter three strange characters at the door while I was running security. I believe they were the turtles." My anger turned into rage. I turned around and grabbed Hun by the throat. "YOU LET THE TURTLES INTO MY HEADQUARTERS," I yelled. "YOU SHALL PAY FOR YOU IGNORANCE WITH YOUR LIFE," I said as I tightened my grip on his throat. "Ma...master...," the fool began as he gasped for air. "The...tur...turtles were with...a....girl." I let go of Hun's neck and allowed him to breathe again.

"Who is this girl," I asked intrigued by this new information. "I believe it's that girl named, Renee Denson, the one who me and my boys tried ta take out not too long ago in that apartment explosion," he replied. "Are you sure that she works with those freaks," I asked even more intrigued than before. "Yes, master," said Hun. "One of my boys saw the hot-headed turtle help her out at that bar in downtown New York City and a Foot Soldier claims that she helped em' out at the party when we had em' surrounded." I chuckled at this news. "Go and find this Renee character and bring her to me," I said dismissing Hun. "She may be the perfect subject for my plans."

One week later...

My POV:

I woke up in bed with Raph by my side. He let me sleep in here since I didn't have any other place ta sleep. I didn't mind it so much though cause ta be honest in was kinda nice. I did sort of want my own room though. I turned to my side and Raph was still knocked out. I knew he had a busy night last night, ya know bein' tha Nightwatcher and all. I smiled and kissed him on tha cheek before leavin' tha room.

I walked by Donny's lab as I made my way to tha kitchen area. He was still in there tryin' ta work on the same machine as he did pretty much everyday now. I could tell he was still thinkin' about Myrah. Poor dude, he's got it bad. Donny has always been there for me when I needed him, so I thought that I could do somethin' nice for him for a change. I tip-toed outta the lair and pulled out my cell phone. I dialed the numbers and waited for someone ta answer the phone.

"Hello," I heard a voice say. "Hey, Myrah, it's Renee," I slyly replied. "Renee, oh my God, I haven't talked to you in a long time...wait a sec...you're alive," she asked. "Yeah, I'm okay," I said with a annoyed look on my face. Man, at first I thought that it was kind of cool ta be dead, but now it's just annoying. "But I heard that your apartment blew up. How did you survive," Myrah asked. I took a breath and explained everything to her. I had a feeling that since she saw Donatello, she wouldn't have a problem believin' my tale. "Oh my God, so you're living with the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles," she replied. "Yeah, that's pretty much the size of it," I said. I could hear Myrah squeal on the other end of the phone. "THIS IS SO COOL," she yelled in excitement. "You know ya gotta keep this hush hush, right," I asked. "Trust me, no one will know about this and besides who would believe me," said Myrah. "Good point, miss FBI agent," I replied sarcastically. Then I remembered the reason I was calling. "By the way, I have a friend here who would like ta see you again." I could hear Myrah giggle on the other end of the phone. "I would like to see Donny again," she replied. "Okay, we'll see what we can do about that," I said slyly. After catchin' up with Myrah, I decided ta head up to tha surface. Man, I desperately needed some art supplies.

Hours Later...

I returned to tha lair. Hmm...no one seemed ta be here. As I walked into tha lair, I noticed a note on tha kitchen table. It read: "Go upstairs and enter the room on your left". I shrugged my shoulders and made my way to the room.

The door was closed. I knocked on the door. "Anyone in there," I said. No one answered. I wonder if their tryin' ta pull a prank on me. If they are, their gonna have hell fer dinner tonight. I reached for the door knob and opened tha door.

My eyes widened at the sight of the coolest room I've ever seen. There were rose scented candles all over the place and a cool skull on my nightstand. The furniture was black and my bed had purple comforters on it. There was a picture of the guys hangin' up on the wall and a vase with blackish-purple roses in it. I threw myself on the bed. It was so comfortable. I loved it.

As I laid down, I heard a small noise. I looked around and saw a box on the other side of the bed. I kind of freaked out when tha box moved. I placed my hands on the top of the box and removed the cover. A little golden retriever hopped out of the box. My eyes widened in shock. He was so cute. I smiled and picked the puppy up and held him in my lap. "Awww...aren't you a cutie," I said in a baby voice. I noticed a note attached to his collar. I took it and sat the puppy down on tha floor. I read the note: "Here's to making your new room a little more homey. This is a new friend to fill your life with happiness, excitement, and love like how we feel when we're around you. From the TMNT".

My eyes jolted open as I heard the guys enter my room with a loud ear shattering "SURPRISE". I smiled as I jumped into their arms, makin' them fall backwards. "Thank you, guys," I said as tears streamed down my face. I wrapped my arms around each one of em' and they all wrapped their arms around me. "It's the least we could do," said Leo. "Yeah, but we only did it so that you would stop punchin' me in yo sleep," said Raph with a sly grin on his face." I helped the guys up. "Scuse' me, you're the one who's the wild sleeper," I sarcastically replied back. "Lalalalala, I don't wanna hear what the two of you do in bed," said Mikey with his fingers in his ears. I gave him a noggie and smiled at him. I felt the puppy brush against my leg. I picked him up and gave each of the guys a kiss on tha cheek.

"What are you gonna name him, dudette," asked Mikey. It took me a minute to think of a name. "Riley," I said. "That's kind of a cool name," said Leo. "What do ya mean it's cool, it's rockin'," said Raph. I smiled as I pet Riley. Then I remembered something. I walked over toward Donny.

"I was suppose ta give ya a message from a certain someone who you met at a certain party a week ago," I said slyly. Donny looked at me with intrigued eyes. "Myrah wants ta see you again. Tomorrow at the science museum." A bright smile shown on Donny's face. "How did you..." "You're entitled ta some happiness, aren't ya," I interrupted. Donny picked me up in a big hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," he said joyfully. "You're welcome, but I'd be happy if I could breathe again," I said. Donny smiled and put me down. "So, who's up for pizza and horror flicks," announced Mikey. Actually that sound pretty good to all of us right around now. Me, Riley and the guys left my new room and made our way downstairs.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Science, Secret Agents, and Smiles

Donny's POV:

I walked the surface dressed in my trench coat, fedora, and some old jeans. I could feel about a million butterflies going off in my stomach, but not as much as the trillions of questions floating around in my brain. Just who was Myrah and what is her connection with Shredder?

I broke out of my train of thought when I realized that I was at the museum. Well, at least I know one thing about Myrah...she has good taste in places. I walked into the museum and waited for my date to arrive. I still found it kind of funny. Not only was this my first date, I was surprised that a beautiful human girl like Myrah would even notice me out of all the guys in this world. "Donatello," I heard a voice asked behind me. I turned around to see the most beautiful sight I've ever seen.

Myrah had her long brown hair down over her shoulders and her brown eyes sparkled in the sunlight. She was wearing an orange top, which was slightly off of her shoulders that had a planet on it, Saturn, if I'm not mistaken. The shirt also revealed her belly a bit. She was also wearing a lime green mini skirt. Man, she was a pretty sight.

"Donatello, are you okay," asked Myrah with a smile on her face. "Uh...yeah, yeah...I'm okay, sorry," I said shyly. "It's nice to see you again, Myrah." "I must say the pleasure is all mine," she replied in a flirtatious tone. "Ready to look around, Donatello?" "Sure, oh, and you can call me Donny," I said. "Everyone else does." Myrah once again revealed a dazzling smile at me. "Okay, Donny, let's go," she said walking ahead of my into an exhibit.

I followed her into the planetary exhibit. In the middle of the room was a huge display of our solar system. It was truly amazing. Myrah was leaning on the railing around the display and starting at the diorama. "Isn't this cool, Donny," she asked. "Yeah, it's fascinating," I replied as I stood next to her. "Myrah, I wanted to ask you something." Myrah turned around and looked at me with that same smile on her face. Man, this girl really likes to smile. It's kind of addicting. "I wanna know what business you have with the Shredder," I asked. "Come on, Donny, we're on a date, let's not talk about that stuff," she cheerfully replied. "Please, I must know," I said. She put her small hand on my shoulder. "There's nothing to worry your big brain about," she said. I couldn't help but smile at her remark. Myrah took my hand and lead me to the next exhibit. It was the aquarium.

We sat in a window side seat as we watched some dolphins swim by us. "I love dolphins," said Myrah. "They're so cute and intelligent. I often envy them." "Really, how come," I asked. "Dolphins are smarter than most humans and they are peaceful creatures. Humans can be so ignorant and all they seem to cause is pain, not only to their fellow man, but to the environment." "There are still some nice people in the world," I said. "Like your friend, Renee. She's one of the nicest people I know. And she introduced me to you, another nice person." I could see Myrah blush at the comment. "You're so sweet, Donny," she said with a smile on her face. I couldn't help but smile back. Man, that smile is addicting.

After we spent hours at the museum, I decided that I would take Myrah back to the lair. She hasn't seen Renee in a long time and I think that a little reunion is in order. As we walked through the city, I decided to once again ask Myrah the question that has been burning through my mind. "Myrah, please, you must tell me what business you have with the Shredder," I said. "Donny, don't...""Please," I asked sincerely. Myrah gave up, took a deep breath, and smiled. "Okay, as you know I'm an FBI agent," she began. "I came to New York to work at their headquarters because, well, I wanted a change of scenery from boring old Michigan. During my time here, I heard about a guy named, Oroku Saki, and remembered him from your T.V. Series. At first I thought that this was too good to be true, so I decided to do my homework on the guy. I was shocked to find that he was the exact same man I remember from T.V. So, I began tracking him, against my boss's orders, of course. I know that they wouldn't believe me if I told them a T.V. cartoon character is real. I attended all of his parties and went through his trash in order to find out more about him. When I stumbled onto his plan involving that huge get together, I had no clue I would meet you there." "Why didn't you tell me this," I asked in a confused tone. "I'm an FBI agent, secrecy is my specialty," she said with a flirtatious smile on her face. I could relate to her.

I lead Myrah down into the sewers and brought her to the lair. Renee and the guys were training in the dojo with Splinter. She was really improving in her training. She's now able to defeat Leo, Raph, and Mikey together. After my brothers were face down on the floor, Renee turned around to see us. "Myrah," she said with a bright smile on her face. "Renee," said Myrah. The girls ran towards one another and embraced each other in a heartfelt hug. "Oh my God, I missed you," said Myrah. "You too, it's great ta see ya again," Renee said. The guys walked toward the two girls. "Everyone this is Myrah, my friend from back in tha day." The guys greeted Myrah. "I still can't believe that I've just met the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles," said Myrah. "Well, believe it, dudette," said Mikey. "We're tha real thing," said Raph. Renee looked toward me and smiled. "Well, I'll let you and Donny continue with your date," she said. Man, it's like that girl can read my mind. "Follow me, Myrah, I wanna show you something," I said leading her to my lab. "You two play nicely," I heard Mikey yell from behind. Both me and Myrah were blushing as we walked hand and hand to my lab, but I knew that Raph, Renee and Leo would take care of him.

As we entered my lab, Myrah's eyes widened in astonishment. "Oh my God, Donny, you built all of this," she asked. "Y...yeah...," I said in a shy voice. "Donny, this is amazing, this is extraordinary, this is phenomenal. I'm impressed," she said. I blushed at the comment. "But there's one thing." I watched as Myrah picked up the invention I've been working on for about a week. "This invention is wired wrong," she said. "If you want, do you mind helping me with it," I shyly asked. Myrah looked at me and smiled. "I would love to, Donny," she said.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Old Friends, New Enemies

Things have been great ever since I met the turtles. I use ta dream of meetin' the guys, but, of course, in the end I had ta wake up to harsh reality. Even though, I had some hardships with the turtles, I have found in em' the family that I've always wanted.

Leo is like the big brother I never had. If I needed ta talk to anyone about anything, he'd be one of tha first people I would go to. I have fun whenever we would train together and I take pride in tha fact that I was now able ta beat him in combat. He's trained me well.

Donny and Mikey are like little bros ta me. I watch out for em', possibly because I had no one ta watch out fer' me. I'm always up for playin' videogames with Mikey or helpin' Donny in his lab. Now-a-days, Donny has a new assistant ta help him out. Myrah would drop by the lair pretty much everyday afta work just ta help Donny with his inventions. I think him and Myrah make great chemistry together, literally.

As fer' me and Raphael, I'm, in my own way, happy we're together. Although, it's hard fer' both of us ta say tha "L" word, we both feel that way about each other. Sometimes when tha two of us go out for a late night joy ride, Raph lets me drive tha shellcycle. I was kind of surprised tha first time he let me drive it cause I knew he wasn't the type of person ta let anyone touch his ride. But hey, I wasn't complainin', I've been dyin' ta ride that baby. Plus, it shows me that Raph is a good guy deep down and I can relate ta him. Sure, he can be an anger prone maniac, but he can also be nice and passionate. That's why I love him, he never ceases ta amaze me.

The smell of roses greeted me as I woke up from my slumber. That and Riley lickin' my face. "Okay, okay...I'm up...down, Riley," I said with a faint smile on my face. Riley jumped off the bed and sat on the floor waitin' for me ta get up and play wit him. I got outta bed and looked at Riley. He looked so cute as he sat on the floor with his tail waggin' back and forth. I grabbed my sketchbook and began drawin' Riley. He was a good model fer me. He stayed perfectly still. It didn't take me that long ta draw him. The picture looked great. I put my sketchbook up and carried Riley downstairs. I put him down on tha kitchen floor and search for some dog food for tha lil' dude. Just my freakin' luck, we're out. I ran upstairs, got dressed, and made my way outta tha sewers.

It was a bright, warm sunny day, surprisingly seein' how it's in mid-fall. I walked to tha nearest pet store and picked up some kibble for my lil' pup.

As I walked down tha street on my way to tha lair, a familiar voice rang in my ears. "Renee," it said. I turned around ta see Rose running toward me. Her long, curly, blond hair bounced up and down as she ran toward me. Rose was wearin' a blue blouse with a blue skirt. I ran toward her and embraced my friend in a hug.

"Wow, I can't believe it," I said with a smile on my face. "When did ya get here?" "I got here just this morning," she said in her usual sweet voice. "I was just on my way to my hotel when I noticed you in the crowd." As I talked with my friend, both of our stomachs began ta growl. "You were never a breakfast person, Renee," said Rose with a smile on her face. "I passed by this restaurant early and it looked really good. Wanna go and grab a bite?" I nodded and followed Rose to tha restaurant.

She was right, not only did tha food look good here, it tasted even better. While we ate, Rose and I caught up. "So, how's school in North Carolina," I asked. "It's great," she said. "The students are nice and the teachers are really helpful. How's school coming along here?" I shyly looked down into my drink. "I...haven't been ta school lately...," I sadly said. Rose put down her fork and looked at me with concerned eyes. "Oh...why not...is everything alright," she asked. "I've...been through a lot of shit lately...," I replied. "I'm sorry to hear that. Is that what was bothering the last time we talked," asked Rose. I wanted ta tell her so bad what was really goin' on with me. I was just about ready ta spill my guts to her...but I knew that she wouldn't believe me. "Yeah, but I'm okay now," I said with a fake smile on my face. "No worries, girlie." I could tell that Rose didn't buy my lie, but she did respect me enough ta not ask anymore questions.

After we ate, me and Rose walked to her hotel. Honestly, even though I couldn't tell her my secret, it was fun catchin' up with Rose. Maybe someday I will be able ta tell her, just not today.

As we walked, I could feel a dark presence around me. "Rose, follow me," I said while draggin' her down tha sidewalk. "Renee, what's...," "Don't ask questions, just come on," I said sternly. I could feel the presence gettin' closer and closer. Me and Rose ran into an alley. I was hoping that I could throw off whatever or whoever was followin' us. Big mistake. The alley was a dead end. Me and Rose were about ta bolt when three Foot ninjas appeared and blocked our way outta the alley. "Renee, what are those things," asked a terrified Rose. "Ninjas...," I said as I got into my fighting stance. "Rose, whateva ya do, stay behind me."

One of the ninjas ran toward me with his fist raised ta strike me in tha face. I ducked outta tha way of his attack and kicked him in tha face. The dumb ass fell to tha ground unconscious. The two other ninjas took out their swords and tried ta attack me. I disarmed one of tha ninjas and literally disarmed the other one. Rose was sittin' in the corner of the alley watchin' the whole fight. She was amazed and terrified at tha same time.

After I finished off the last ninja, I turned ta check on Rose. "Are you okay," I asked as I offered my hand ta help her up. "I think s...RENEE, LOOK OUT," she yelled. Next thing I know, I feel a sharp pain in my arms and in my legs. I look ta see a shuriken logged in my limbs. I couldn't move, let alone stand. The ninja walked toward us. "Our master would like a word with you, Miss Renee," he said.

The jerk was about ta grab me when someone knock him out right in front of us. I let out a sigh of relief when I noticed the turtles in standin' in front of me. "Bout' time yall' showed up," I said in my sarcastic tone. "Sorry, dudette, had ta stop for pizza," said Mikey. "Are you guys okay," asked Donny. "Yeah, we're good," I said as I turned around ta face Rose. Her face was pale and her blue eyes were wide open. "You...weren't...kidding when you said that you met...the...Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles...," said Rose. "Nope, guess not," I replied. "Whoa, whose the babe," said Mikey with his tongue hangin' outta his mouth. "If ya calm down, I'll tell ya," I said with a playful glare on my face. "First, we better get you guys out of here," said Leo. "Your wounds look pretty bad there." I looked at my arms and my legs, which were drenched in blood. Raph walked over ta me and picked my up bridal style. He then looked around at tha ninjas lyin' face first on tha ground. "Hmm...three dead ninjas and one girlfriend who doesn't cry at tha feelin' of pain," he said with a slick smile on his face. "Man, ya find a way ta impress me everyday, don't ya?" "Meh...I do what I can," I said with the same playful glare on my face.

When we got to tha lair, I introduced everyone to Rose. We decided that it would be better if she stayed at the lair with us because of the Foot Soldiers bein' out ta play. Mikey is extremely happy bout' this news. He seems ta like her a lot, but it's too soon ta tell. Mikey likes everyone. Donatello dressed my wounds and told me ta stay off my feet for a while. Man, this sucks. I hate bein' bedridden when I have to. But, hey, Raphael promised ta keep me company. Still, I can't help but still feel that same dark presence, especially in that remark that the Foot moron said: "Our master would like a word with you, Miss Renee". Shoot, that remark still sent chills down my spin. Why is the Shredder afta me? What tha hell does he want?


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: An Outing Gone Wrong

I have been bedridden for three freakin' days and I was already losin' my mind. Every time I tried ta get up and outta tha lair, Myrah, Rose and tha guys would tell me ta take it easy. Man, I can't take this anymore. I covered my face with my pillow and let out an annoyed grunt.

"Awww...what's tha matter, Miss Sunshine, upset cause you can't go outside and play," I heard Raphael say in a baby voice. I looked up ta see him leanin' in the doorway to my room. "You're such a weirdo," I said as I hugged my pillow. Raph stuck out his tongue and sat down on my bed. "I'm just tired of layin' in bed all day," I said. "I wanna go out and get some fresh air." "Sorry, babe, but ya know what Leo would say: 'You need to rest and it's too dangerous for you to go up to the surface'," said Raph as he did a bad impression of Leo. But, hey, that does sound like somethin' Leo would say. "Come on, we haven't heard anything about tha Foot or tha Purple Dragons from April," I began. "It wouldn't hurt ta get in a couple of breaths of fresh air." Raph looked at me with intense eyes. "Fine, but I'm goin' with ya cause I don't want Leo ta be chewin' off my ear later," he said. I smiled and rubbed Raph's head and he rustled my hair. Raph helped me sneak downstairs and outta tha lair.

When we got to tha surface, he carried me to tha top of a building. We laid down next to each other on tha rooftops and gazed at tha night sky. "Man, this feels good," I replied. "I know what'cha mean," said Raph. "I use ta come up here every night." "Shoot, dude, you are so lucky," I said. "I use ta wish to be able ta do this." "Yeah, my life is cool and all, but you're human and you don't have ta hide yourself like I do," said Raph in a serious tone. "Humans hide themselves," I said. "They do it cause their too afraid of what other people think." "Do you care," asked Raph. "Sometimes, but I try not too. That's why you're so lucky. Although you hide from humans, you don't have ta hide who you are because it doesn't matter anyway." I felt Raph grab my hand. "You don't have ta hide anymore," he said. I moved over closer to him and laid my head down on his chest. "You don't have ta hide from me either," I whispered.

As I was about ta close my eyes, I felt a dark presence around us. "Raph, we're being watched," I yelled. As we both got up, Foot ninjas surrounded us. Me and Raph got into our fighting stances. "You ready for this," he asked with a slick smile on his face. "Are ya kiddin', I'm gonna enjoy this," I said as I returned tha smile. "Let tha ass whoop begin."

Three ninjas tried to attack us, but me and Raph made quick work of em'. I turned around and blocked one ninja's attack as he tried ta hit me at a pressure point. I did a spin kick and sent tha dude flyin' off that roof. I could hear tha sound of metal clashin' behind me. I turned around ta see Raphael protectin' me from a Foot Soldier who tried ta slice me in half. "Thanks, I owe ya one," I said as I continued fightin'. "Don't mention it," said Raph as he kicked tha guy away from us. Two ninjas were closin' in on me. It was tha perfect time ta perform one of my favorite fightin' moves. I nailed a split kick right in tha dumb asses face. They fell to tha ground unconscious. I noticed that Raph surrounded. I ran over ta him not carin' about tha danger of tha situation. "Need help," I yelled. "Ya know it," Raph replied as he grabbed my hands and swung me around so that I hit every ninja surroundin' him. "Shoot, didn't think that you would repay me that fast," he said. Me and Raph kept on fightin' tha ninjas, but more of em' kept on comin'. We were gettin' tired and we couldn't keep on fightin' like this for much longer.

As I continued fighting, I felt a sharp pain in my side. I looked down ta see that a Foot soldier had just stabbed me with his katana. I covered tha wound with my hand hoping that it would stop tha bleeding, but it was no use. I collapsed to tha floor in shear pain. The ninja grabbed me and tossed me over his shoulders. "RENEE," yelled Raph. I opened my eyes ta see a Foot Ninja right behind him. "RAPH, LOOK OUT," I yelled. It was too late. The ninja knocked Raph unconscious. The ninja tied Raph's hands up behind his back and picked him up as well. "RAPH, GET UP," I yelled. Man, I hated bein' helpless and tha loss of blood wasn't helpin' any. I began ta lose consciousness. In my last few seconds of being conscious, I had tha ninja holdin' me contact his leader. "We have apprehended the girl, Master, and as a bonus we have captured one of the turtles," he said. Damn it, this is all my fault. If I wasn't so selfish, none of this would have happened. I'm sorry, Raph...

A couple of hours later...

A bright light woke my up from my sleep. At first I thought that I was dead, but then when I opened my eyes I wished I was. I was in some sort of cell. It smelt weird in here and it was damp. I tried at move, but I was strapped down ta somethin'. I looked ta see that tied to a wheelchair. Although, I was a little freaked out about what was goin' on, I was more concerned about Raph.

I looked around tha room, until I noticed that Raph was tied to a chair next to me. "Raph, wake up," I whispered. He was still knocked out. "RAPH, GET UP," I raised my voice a bit. Raph woke up and looked around tha room. "Great, just great, tha old turtle luck in true deform," he hissed. "You okay," I asked. "Yeah, but if I eva get my hands on tha sorry son-of-a-bitch who knocked me out, their gonna wish that I never been mutated," said Raph. I tried ta loosen my restrains, but when I did I felt that sharp pain in my side. I let out a grunt of pain. Raph looked at me. "Oh, shit, I gotta get you outta here," he said lookin' at me with concerned eyes. I looked down at my wound. I had lost a lot of blood and my hands were startin' ta look pale. I didn't feel so good either. "Raph...I'm not sure if I can...," "Just stay with me," he said in a strong voice. "I'm gonna get you outta here."

As Raph struggled with his restrains, I could hear tha door to tha cell open. I looked up ta see none other than Shredder walking into tha room. "It's about time my ninjas were able to find you, Miss Renee," he said as he walked toward me. "I hope the room is to your liking." "I've been in better," I coldly replied. Shredder raised up his gauntlet ready ta strike me. I turned my head and waited for tha blow. "Either you learn to watch your tongue or next time I let my hand fly," he hissed in my ear. "Hey, Shredhead, leave her out of this," I heard Raph yell. "You can have me instead, just let her go." Shredder let out a maniacal laugh. "Insolent reptile, you think you can impress your girlfriend by acting valiant and honorable." A shiver went down my spine as he twisted my hair around his finger. "I have special plans for your lady friend here. She'll make the perfect candidate for my experiment." "LEAVE HER OUTTA THIS," yelled Raph. "Savor the memory of your girlfriend's face, for it may not look as beautiful when I'm done with her," said Shredder as he rubbed his hand against my face.

Just then, the big muscular man, who I remembered as the bodyguard at the party, entered tha cell. "Hun, take our lovely lady to her spa appointment," Shredder said menacingly. "With pleasure," replied Hun. He walked over toward me and began pushin' me out of tha room. "RENEE, NO," yelled Raph. "Shut up, mutant," yelled Shredder. "Your demise will be next." "I'll be fine," I said as bravely as I could. "Don't worry bout' me." I painfully turned around and revealed a faint smile for Raph as I left him alone in tha cell. When he was out of my sight, my smile disappeared. I knew I was scared and just tha thought of not bein' able ta see Raph again scared me a lot more than death.

Shredder lead us to a laboratory of some sorts. There was a scientist in tha room preparing some chemicals. "Is the mutagen ready, Stockman," asked Shredder. "Yes, my liege, I just finished preparing them now," Stockman replied. "Good. Hun, strap the subject down," commanded Shredder. Hun and a couple of other ninjas unstrapped me from tha wheelchair and tied me down to a table. I tried ta resist the jerks, but my wound made it hard for me ta do anything against them. Stockman attached some wires to my body. He then applied pressure on my arm so that my veins would pop out. I turned my head ta see that he was goin' for a needle. Now usually needles didn't bother me, but tonight I had ta make an exception. "Please, don't do this," I begged. "Don't worry, you will be the perfect soldier to help me in my plans for world conquest," said Shredder in a maniacal tone. Next thing I knew, Stockman stabbed the needle into my arm. I let outa scream of pain. "YOU BASTARD," I yelled, but my screams were ignored. "Will the mutagen be enough to make her powerful," asked Shredder. "It will if we increase the power," Stockman said in a sly tone. With the flick of a lever, I felt ten thousand volts of electricity run throughout my body. I screamed at the top of my lungs. Tears ran down my face. This was killing me...I was gonna die...

Raph's POV:

I could hear Renee's screams from my cell. As I closed my eyes tightly, tears fell down my face. This time Shredder went to far. He's messin' with an innocent girl, the bastard. Renee's screams got louder and louder. It was tearin' me apart. Suddenly, the screams stopped. That was it, Renee was gone and there was nothin' I could do ta save her. I let my tears fall into my lap. Life didn't matter anymore without her.

"WHAT, NO," I heard Shredder yell. "I'm sorry, master, the experiment...," said Stockman's voice. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE LIKE AN IDOIT, CAPTURE HER," yelled Shredder. What tha hell was goin' on?

I heard tha cell door swing open. I looked up to see Renee standin' in tha doorway. "Renee, how'd you...," "I'll explain later," she said as she untied me. "But now we gotta get outta here." I grabbed her hand and lead her to tha exit of the building.

As we were just about ta make our escape, some Foot soldiers surrounded us. Shredder, Hun, and Stockman made their way through tha crowd of boneheads. "You think that you can escape that easily, girl," hissed Shredder. "I can always find a new test subject, for you and your mutant friend are disposable." With tha snap of his fingers, the army of Foot soldiers attacked us. I was preparin' ta fight, when Renee grabbed my arm. "Raph, I need you ta get outta here." "WHAT! NO! I'M NOT LEAVIN' YOU, I WON'T," I yelled. "RAPH, YOU NEED TA GET OUTTA HERE," she yelled back. "JUST GO, DAMNIT!" I reluctantly ran past the foot soldiers and made my way out of the building.

Once I got far away from tha building, I turned around and faced it once more. I can't believe that I just left Renee in there alone with all those ninjas. I was about to run back ta Foot Headquarters when a bright light erupted from tha joint. Next thing I know, I was sent flyin' a couple of feet back by the explosion. When I got my vision back, I looked ta find that Foot Headquarters was engulfed by flames. "NO, RENEE," I yelled. I fell on my knees and pound my fists on the ground. She was gone...the only girl that I loved...was gone...and I couldn't save her...


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note:** So, what happened to Renee? Is she okay or is she dead? Find out in this next update. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 19: Lost Love Found

A week later...

Raph's POV:

The day that I lost Renee was tha worst day of my life. I remember havin' ta walk back to tha lair alone that night. Everyone was freakin' out cause they haven't seen heads or shell of me or Renee for about five hours. They all crowded around me when I entered tha lair. I remember Leo askin' me where Renee was. I could hardly believe myself when I told them that she was gone and that she was neva comin' back. Rose and Myrah burst inta tears and Mike and Don went ta comfort them. Leo just stood there in silence for a long time. He cared a lot about Renee too, so I knew that this news hurt him somethin' fierce. I just wanted ta be left alone. I let all of my aggression out on my punchin' bag that night. I kept on punchin' tha life outta tha thing even with my fist gettin' sore. I tried ta hold my tears back, but nothin' was workin. I was so mad at myself that I finally took out my sais and slashed tha bag ta smithereens.

Nothin's tha same anymore without Renee. Donny and Myrah haven't been workin' in tha lab lately and Mikey hasn't tried ta pull a prank on me or make a joke for days. Instead, Donny, Myrah, Mikey, and Rose just sit in tha sittin' area all day in silence. But this wasn't that weird cause no one really talked anymore. I haven't had an argument with Leo for days. He just practices in tha dojo endlessly. As for me, I just keep ta myself. Splinta tries ta help us out, but nothin's worth it. It won't bring Renee back to us...

I was sittin in tha dojo watchin' Leo practice. Man, I was gettin' sick of him. He would mess up on basic moves and he just was actin' all out pathetic. What I hated more was that he wouldn't let us get revenge on tha Foot Clan. I knew that they weren't killed in that explosion, they dumb asses never die no matter what ya throw at em'. I let out an annoyed grunt. "Why are we just sittin' around here while tha Foot is out there probably harmin' some other innocent girl," I yelled. "Don't start, Raphael," said Leo tensely. "Leo, they killed Renee and you're honestly gonna stand there and tell me that we're just gonna let them get away with it," I yelled. "Do you even care about Renee. I guess not cause you're too weak ta do a damn thing about it." Leo dropped his swords and balled his hands into a fist. Don, Myrah, Mikey, and Rose stopped what they were doin' and turned their attention towards us. Leo turned around and looked at me with eyes of rage. This was new cause I never really seen him this angry. "Look, you hot-headed bastard," hissed Leo. "Don't you ever say that I didn't care about Renee. I cared about her when you were actin' too much like a thug ta even care about her feelings and I cared about her when I let her be with you. To this day, I still care about her more than anything, so if you ever say that I don't care about her again, the next thing that's gonna come out of your big mouth is my blade." Whoa, I couldn't believe it. Leo was actin' just like me for a second. I gave him an evil look and stormed outta tha lair. "Thanks for your help oh fearless one," I hissed under my breath. "I hope ya can handle another innocent life on your conscience."

As I walked through tha sewers, I heard a noise echoein' through tha tunnels. I tried ta find out where tha noise was comin' from, but tha many passageways made it hard ta locate. I ran throughout tha sewers til I came to a shadowy figure lyin' on tha ground. By tha sounds that it made, it was hurt pretty bad. "Hey, are you okay," I asked kneelin' down next to it. The thing just moaned some more. I couldn't just leave it there. I picked it up bridal style and carried it back to tha lair. As tha light from tha lair got closer, I could now see who I was holdin. It was another mutant turtle...only this one was a girl. "You guys, I need some help ova here," I yelled. Everyone turned their attention towards me. "What the..." began Leo. "Who's that," asked Myrah. "I don't know I just found her in tha sewers," I said. "I think she's hurt." Donny walked ova to me and took tha girl turtle from my arms. "Myrah, I might need your help, come with me," said Donny as he walked toward his lab. Myrah nodded and followed Donny. "Rose, Mikey, do you mind getting some supplies for me," asked Myrah before she disappeared into tha lab. "Sure," said Rose as she and Mikey headed out ta get some medical supplies.

Leo and I sat in tha sittin' room waitin' for some news on tha girl. This was kind of awkward on account of tha argument we just had. "Look, Raph, I know you miss Renee, we all do," began Leo. "But, I don't think she would want us to risk our necks to get revenge on the Foot." I just looked away from Leo. He was always tryin' ta act so wise and honorable...yet at tha same time, he always had a way of gettin' inside me. "She sacrificed herself for you and for all of us...and I don't think that she would want you ta blame yourself for her death." Man, I hate it when Leo does that, but it does help a bit. I let a slight smile show on my face. "Don't be so sentimental," I said. Leo smiled and pat me on tha shell.

Turtle girl POV:

_I watch as ninjas move in closer to me. This was it...it was now or never. I closed my eyes tightly and felt my body slowly leave the ground. I had to unleash my power. There was no holding back. I opened my eyes to a bright light..._

_  
_I opened my eyes to see turtle and a girl in tha corner of tha room. I looked around tha room in confusion. Where am I? What's goin' on? Suddenly, all of my memories returned. Everything was clear once again. Donatello turned around and faced me. "Good, you're awake," he said. I was happy ta see Donny and Myrah again. "How are you feeling," he asked. "I'm alright, I guess," I replied. "Come, Donny, we should get the others," said Myrah as she lead Donny out of tha lab. "Wai...," I began ta say, but it was too late.

After about a minute, Raph walked into tha room. "Hey, glad ta see you're okay," he said. "I'm glad ta see that you're safe," I replied back. "What's that suppose ta mean," he asked. "Don't you recognize me," I asked. "Hey, I don't see many turtle girls lyin' unconscious in tha sewers that often," Raph replied with a confused look on his face. "What are you talking about, Raph," I said. "Wait, how do you know my name," said Raph gettin' a little more freaked out. "Why wouldn't I know your name," I asked also gettin' freaked out. "Look, kid, I don't know you," said Raph. "I've never seen you before." "Raph, it's me, Renee," I said. Raph stared at me in shock. "How do you know about her," yelled Raph. "Are you with tha Foot? Is this some kind of sick joke?" "Raph, listen to me, I am Renee," I began. "I told you ta leave Foot Headquarters, so that you would be safe from tha explosion." "No, Renee, is...was human and you're a turtle," yelled Raphael. I looked down at my hands. I had three fingers on each hand. I stormed up from tha examination table and looked into a reflective machine. My face was green and so was my hair and eyes. What tha shell happen ta me? No wonder Raph doesn't believe me. I had ta convince him that I was really Renee. I thought really hard until I remembered tha promise we made on tha roof that night we were captured. I turned around and ta face Raph. "I know that I look different than before, but if I wasn't Renee would I remember tha talk we had on tha roof that night," I began. Raph looked at me with intrigued eyes. "We told each other that we wouldn't have ta hide who we are or what we are from each other. Don't make me hide who I am now from you." "Renee," Raph asked finally. I nodded my head. We then embraced each other in a hug. "I'm sorry, I left you...I should have been there ta help...," "I did what I had ta do ta save you, Raphael, and if I could do it over I would do tha same thing," I said as tears fell from my eyes.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Changes and Mutations

We all had a hard time tryin' ta figure out how the heck I transformed into a mutant turtle. "I think that it had somethin' ta do with tha mutagen that was injected into me," I said. "It was some weird green ooze." "That's the same ooze that mutated us," said Donny. "I think you're right, Don," I said. "Well, let's just be thankful that you're alright," said Leo. I flashed a smile at him. "Yeah, that's our Renee, she takes a lickin' and she keeps on kickin'," blurted out Mikey. "Speakin' of kickin', I have missed a weeks worth of trainin'," I began. "Wanna spar for a while?" Leo and Raph looked at each other for a second then followed me to tha dojo.

Donny's POV:

"I'm glad all of this is over," said Rose with a smile on her face. "Don't sweat it, dudette," said Mikey. "If I know anything about Renee, I know that she's one tough chica. She'll be alright." I noticed that Rose gave a faint smile to Mikey and was blushing a bright red.

Although I was glad that Renee was okay, I couldn't help but wonder about her mutation. I mean...we don't really know how she transformed into a turtle or if her mutation was even stable. I needed to find out for her sake and for the sake of possibly being able to return her back to normal.

I began to walk out of the lair when I felt Myrah grab my arm. "Donny, where are you going," she asked. "I need to see a friend about Renee," I began. "If there is a cure to her mutation, I have to find it." "I'm coming with you," said Myrah with a determined look in her eyes. "I care about Renee a lot too and I wanna help in any way I can." I smiled and nodded as I led her deep into the sewers.

Finally we arrived in a church looking lair. It was really beautiful here, although cold and moist. "Leatherhead," I yelled. My voice echoed throughout the lair. "Whose Leatherhead," asked Myrah. Suddenly an mutant alligator wearing a long lab coat walked out of the shadows. I could feel Myrah drawing herself closer to me. I held her hand as an assurance that everything was okay. "Donatello, my friend, how nice to see you," said Leatherhead with a smile on his face. "Long time no see," I said as I shook his hand. "And who is this young lady," he asked eyeing Myrah who was still hiding behind me. "This is my friend, Myrah. She's a fellow scientist as well," I said. I wanted to keep Myrah's true profession a secret because Leatherhead has had bad experiences with government organizations. "Nice to meet you, Miss Myrah," said Leatherhead offering his hand to her. Myrah hesitantly shook his hand, but afterwards she did seem more relaxed than before. "So, what do I owe to this unexpected visit," he asked. I told Leatherhead about Renee and how she mutated into a turtle. "Do you have any information on exactly how she was mutated," he asked. "She said that Stockman injected her with the same green ooze that mutated me and my brothers and then he sent ten thousand volts of electricity through her," I said. Leatherhead then lowered his head in sadness. "Unfortunately, my friend, the electricity may have stabled her mutation into a more super-enhanced state. In other words, reversing the mutation is...," "...impossible," I said in sadness. "What do you mean that her mutation is super-enhanced," asked Myrah. "I mean that Renee's mutation may be stronger than that of the other turtles," replied Leatherhead. "She may be more powerful than they are. In what ways, I do not know." "Thanks for your help," I said as I bowed to Leatherhead. "I'm sorry that I was not able to give you the answers that you wished for," he said as he returned the gesture. "I rather know the truth than a lie," I replied with a faint smile on my face. With that, Myrah and I left Leatherhead's lair.

We both walked back home in silence. As we walked, I felt Myrah's hand in mine. I looked at her and smiled. I know that she was feeling more pain than I was, yet she still tried to cheer me up. That's what I like about Myrah. She is always so selfless and kind. Plus, she's both smart and beautiful. I really care about her a lot.

We both entered the lair hand in hand. Raph, Leo, and Renee were still training in the dojo. "Hey guys, where did you leave off to," Renee asked as she blocked an attack from Leo with her daggers. "I went to see an old friend about your mutation," I said in a melancholy tone. Renee, Leo, and Raph stopped what they were doing and walked over towards me and Myrah. Rose and Mikey also left the sitting area to hear what I had to say. Man, I really hated having to be the bearer of bad news. "He said that because Stockman sent ten thousand volts of electricity through your body, it has made your transformation...permanent." Renee looked at me with empty eyes. "Donny, are ya sure dat nothin' could be done," asked a concerned Raph. "Leatherhead said that the mutation is irreversible," I sadly said. All of us looked at Renee and waited for a reaction. She just stood there with the same blank expression on her face.

Finally, she smiled and took in a deep breath. "It's okay," said Renee. "Renee, it's okay to be upset about this," said Leo putting his hand on her shoulder. "No really, Leo, I'm okay with this," she said with a reassuring smile on her face. "I mean think about it, if I was human tha Foot Clan could find me and come afta me again, but since I'm a turtle no one will be tha wiser." "The dudette's got a point there," said Mikey. I smiled at Renee. I was glad she was such a strong person and I was proud of her for handling news this so well.

My POV:

Afta our conversation, I walked to me and Rose's room. I sat down on my bed and ran my fingers through my green hair. I looked at myself in tha mirror at tha end of my bed. "So, this is what I'm gonna look like for tha rest of my life, not that I looked that great to begin with," I said to myself. "You've always looked great," I heard a voice say. I looked to see Raphael leanin' in tha doorway. "I've always thought that you were beautiful and you still are. Why don't you think so?" "I don't know," I said. "I just never really thought that I was pretty." Raph sat down next to me. "Truth is...I didn't like you just because of your looks. I liked dat girl that is smart, funny, and strong. I know that it's cheezy ta say that I love ya both because of who you are on tha inside and on tha outside, but that is how I feel bout' ya." "Did you just say that you love me," I asked as I stared into his eyes. "Yeah...I...love you," said Raph as his face turned bright red. I could feel my face doin' tha same and this time it was noticeable. Both me and Raph leaned in for a passionate kiss. He ran his fingers throughout my hair and made his way down to my neck. I rubbed my hands up and down his shell. Afta our make-out session, me and Raph went downstairs and joined tha others.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note:** Man, I seriously need ta update more often. Okays, just so ya know, I changed tha format of my stories ta make tha readin' a bit easier. New OC alert. It's Melody from my friend Sciencegal's stories. Her story comes before mine, so if ya have no clue who Melody is, check out her story "The Light at the End of the Tunnel". This update has a lot of cat fights in em', so please enjoy. Feel free ta review.

* * *

Chapter 21: New Powers and Old Allies

Raph's POV:

I sat on tha couch watchin' TV with a weight in one hand and a slice of pizza in tha other. This may not be tha best exercise routine, but, hey, I'm happy here.

"Hey, Raph," I heard Renee's voice say.

I looked up and watched her as she jumped ova the stair railing down to tha main floor. She was really startin' ta act like a ninja now, it was really sexy. Not only that, Renee also looked like one of us now too. She wore knee and elbow pads, like how me and my bros do, and she wears a black bandana on ova her eyes.

"Sup'," I asked as she walked toward me.

"Follow me into tha sewers, I wanna show ya somethin'," she said as she made her way toward tha exit.

"What," I asked as I got ta my feet.

"Tha sewers, you should know where tha sewers are," Renee said in a sarcastic tone.

"Man, feisty one, aren't ya," I said ta myself with a grin on my face.

I finally caught up with Renee in a weird part of tha sewers. There was debris everywhere. It looked as if it had been abandoned fer years. It probably should stay that way cause' tha place looked like it was ready ta give in at any second.

"Ya wanted ta show me some garbage," I asked in a sarcastic tone.

"No, genius, just hold up a sec," said Renee as she positioned herself in front of an old rusty pipe.

It looked really heavy, so I don't see how Renee intended on movin' tha darn thing. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. Suddenly, when her eyes jolted open, I noticed dat her pupils were gone. Not only dat, but her hands started ta glow.

"Renee, what's goin' on," I asked a little freaked out by all of this.

"Just watch," Renee said in a distant voice.

Suddenly, tha pipe began ta levitate off of tha ground. "Whoa," was all that I could manage ta say. Afta a while of levitatin' tha pipe, Renee finally put in down.

"How did you...what did you...," I asked at a loss fer words.

"I don't know," she replied. "I just found out a couple of days ago. I think that mutation gave me magic powers of some kind."

"What else can ya do," I asked.

"I have no clue, but I can't wait ta find out," Renee replied with a spark in her voice.

"We beta go and tell tha others about yo powers," I suggested. Renee nodded at me and we walked back to tha lair.

When we got there, everyone was in tha kitchen eatin' pizza.

"Hey, guys, Renee's got some superpowers," I said as we made our way toward them.

"WHAT," said Mikey as he choked on his pizza.

"What kind of powers," asked Donatello in a confused tone.

"Go ahead, Renee, show em'," I said.

She closed her eyes and once again began breathin' in deeply. She opened her white eyes and her hands started ta glow as she levitated tha pizza box off of tha table and into her hands.

"That's incredible," said Myrah.

"Unbelievable," said Rose.

"Can I have my pizza back," asked Mikey.

A slick smile came ova Renee's face. "Nope," she said as she took a slice of pizza from tha box.

"What other powers do you have," asked Donny.

"I'm not sure...this is tha only thing I know how ta do right now," said Renee.

"Hmm...this may have something to do with your 'super-enhanced' mutation," said Donatello. "The possibilities of your powers growing may be endless."

"Cool, we have a witch on our team," said Mikey.

"She's not a witch, Mikey," said Rose. "She's gifted and that's a good thing, right Leo?"

I looked ova toward Leo who had a concerned look on his face. What's his damage? This is good news, right? Why is Splinta Jr. bein' a wet blanket?

My POV:

Afta eatin' a slice of pizza, me and Raph went ta play some videogames with Rose and Mikey, while Myrah and Donny went off into tha lab. It was my turn ta go against Mikey in "Super Smash Brothers Brawl"...and tha jerk beat me.

"No fair, ya cheated with Link," I yelled.

"Think of it as payback, sis," he said shurggin' his shoulders. I smiled a devious smile and punched Mikey in tha arm. "Hater," he hissed.

"Cheater," I scowled.

Leo walked toward us as we argued. "Hey, Renee, Splinter wants to see you," he said.

I nodded and handed tha game controller ova to Raph. "Kick Mikey's butt while I'm gone," I said with a smile on my face.

I followed Leo into Master Splinter's room. "Kneel," he said as we entered tha room. Both me and Leo did as our master commanded.

"You wanted ta see me, sensai," I said.

"Yes, Leonardo has told me about your new found powers, my child," began Splinter. I began ta feel a little uneasy. "It is a mystery on how you acquired your powers and is also a mystery on how powerful you may become. You must not take your gift lightly, for I sense that while they may be used for good, they may also lead to untold destruction." I was right ta feel uneasy. At first I thought having superpowers would be a good thing, but now I know that they could lead to disaster.

"What do you want me ta do, sensai," I asked.

"Find out as much about your powers as you can," he said. "The more you find out about them, the better chance you have of controlling them." I nodded in agreement. "We shall help you in anyway we can, Renee. For you are part of our family now and I am proud to have you as my daughter."

I revealed a smile on my face. "Thank you...father...," I said as a tear made its' way down my face. Both me and Leo bowed to our father and left tha room.

"So, guess that makes us big bro and lil' sis," I said smilin' at Leo.

"Yeah, I guess I can live with that as long as you don't use our practice sessions to fix your make-up," he said with a sweet smile on his face.

"Hey, since when have you seen me with make-up on," I asked as I rubbed his head.

Before Leo was able ta answer my question, an alarm went off. Me and Leo rushed into Donny's lab. Mikey, Raph, and Rose followed. "What's goin' on," I asked.

"There's an intruder in the sewers," said Donny while lookin' at the monitors.

"They're getting closer to the lair," said Myrah.

"We'll cut em' off at the intersection closest to the lair," said Leo. Donny followed Raph, Leo, and Mikey out of tha lab. I decided ta go with tha guys.

"Renee, are ya sure ya can handle this," asked Raph as I ran beside him.

"Like ya said, I'm one of you guys now. I think I'll be alright," I said with a slick smile on my face.

"That's my girl," he said as we both sped up ta catch up with tha others.

We soon began ta hear foot steps echoin' throughout tha sewers. They were gettin' closer by tha second.

"Guys, split up so that we can intercept the intruder to the center of the intersection," ordered Leo.

Me and Raph went one way, while Donny, Mikey, and Leo went some other way. We cornered tha intruder at tha intersection. It was dark, so the intruder was just a dark figure ta me. The figure got into a fightin' stance and eyed all of us. Mikey was tha first to attack. The intruder handled him with ease and sent him flyin' into tha wall. Donatello and Raph tried to overpower the opponent by they were both slammed to tha ground. I tried to fight tha weirdo and was surprised to find that we both we evenly matched, until the jerk did a spin kick and tripped me. I looked up to see tha intruder about ta deliver tha final attack to me. Luckily, Leo kicked tha dumb ass away from me. The intruder quickly got up and began attacking Leo. He was havin' a bit of trouble keepin' up with his opponent. Finally, the intruder was able to pin Leo down to tha ground with his own katanas. I couldn't take this anymore. I used my powers and levitated tha intruder in the air and slammed em' into tha wall.

"Hey, is this anyway to treat a friend," said a female voice.

My hands were still glowin', so tha face of the intruder was now visible. I did not recognize tha face or recall it from anywhere, but tha turtles knew her.

"Melody," said Leo, who was still pinned down by his katanas.

"The one and only," she said as she hesitated to get ta her feet.

Mikey quickly got up from where he landed and ran ova ta hug Melody.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite immature turtle," she said.

"If it isn't my favorite cartoon critic," said Mikey as he spun her around.

"What are you doin' here," asked an annoyed Raph as pushed Donny off of em'.

Mikey stopped spinnin' the girl around and placed her back on tha ground. "Well, I'm certainly not here to see your ugly mug," Melody hissed.

"Why you little bitch," said Raph as Donny held him back. The girl smiled and walked ova towards Leo to help him up, but not before pushing Raph into Donny.

Afta helping Leo up, Melody looked ova towards me. "Who's the mutant," she asked starin' at me. I got ticked off by this statement.

"Who's tha bimbo," I replied back.

"Whoa whoa, hey, no one talks to me like that," said Melody pointin' her finger at me.

"I just did, what are you gonna do about it," I hissed.

"You little son-of-a-bitch mutant," she yelled.

"Looks like you need glasses, moron. I'm a girl, ya idiot," I yelled.

"Uh...Renee...ya might not wanna...," started Mikey, but it was too late. Melody ran toward me and lunged onto me. We both rolled around on tha ground tryin' to kill the other, but we were both too equally matched. In the end, Mikey, Leo and Donny had ta hold Melody back while Raph held me back.

"Melody, calm down, this is Renee, our friend," yelled Leo ova Melody's screams of rage.

"Well, your friend needs to learn some manners because she acts just like Raphael," Melody yelled.

"I need ta learn some manners, you need ta...," I was cut off by Raph puttin' his hand ova my mouth.

"I'll handle this," he said in an angry tone. "What tha hell do you mean I need ta learn some manners."

"I think I made my point," said Melody as she began ta relax. The guys let us go and we both exchanged evil glares. "So are you gonna escort me to your lair or I am I just gonna have to walk there on my own," said Melody as properly as she can.

"Sure thing, right this way princess," I said leadin' tha way towards tha lair. Melody was about ta attack me once more when Leo placed his hand on her shoulder. She took in a deep breath and crossed her arms over her chest.

"He's the only one she listens to," said Donny while rollin' his eyes.

"Yeah, soon she's gonna be listenin' to tha sound of my fist hittin' her face," I said under my breath.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Cat Fight

I watched as Leo and Raph trained in tha dojo as I drew in my sketchbook. I wanted ta get a few action pics of the guys fightin' in my book and this was the perfect opportunity.

As I was finishin' tha touches on Raph's face, I felt someone nudge me in tha arm. I quickly looked down at my drawin'. Raph's face was completely scratched up. Shit, now my drawin's messed up. I turned around ta see who was tha wise guy who hit me. It was Melody. She flashed an evil grin at me and walked away. I gave her an evil glare, then allowed a slick smile ta come over my face when an idea came into my head.

I looked ova at Donny's bo staff, which was leanin' on tha couch. With tha flick of my hand, I made tha weapon fall in Melody's path and trip her. She fell to tha floor in a great thud. Leo and Raph stopped sparrin' ta see what was goin' on. Melody just looked up at me with a sinister glare. All I did was just slip a slick smile into my expression as I walked into tha dojo. I could see tha guys look ova towards Melody and then look back at me. I had a feelin' that they knew what I just did, but I didn't care, little miss princess got what was comin' ta her. I took up some daggers and began practicin' on my own.

"You know, Renee, I think you're ready," said Leo with a smile on his face.

"Ready for what," I asked as I continued practicin' on my own.

"Ready to fight with Melody," he said.

My eyes widened as I dropped my weapons. "What," I heard both me and Melody yell at tha same time.

"What are ya gettin' at, Leo," asked a confused Raphael.

"Nothing, I just think that Renee and Melody should spar together, they can handle it, right," said Leo. I looked ova toward Leo with a look that said, "I'm-a-gonna-kill-ya".

I picked up my daggers and walked to tha center of tha dojo. Melody took out a brown bandana from her pocket, kind of like tha ones that me and the turtles wear, and wrapped it around her eyes. Then she brought out a weapon that I have never seen before. It looked like nunchuckus at first, but then, with a flick of her wrist, the nunchucks became a bo staff. Shoot, tha weapon looked really hi-tech which meant that this princess wasn't gonna be easy ta beat.

"Exchange bows," said Leo from tha sidelines. We reluctantly exchanged our so-called-bows ta each other. It was on.

Melody lunged at me in an attempt ta knock me down, but I blocked her with my daggers. I could tell that she was still angry about me trippin' her. This was tha perfect time ta attack. I let up my defense and kicked her in tha gut. She backed away from me.

Suddenly, Melody's weapon revealed a dagger at tha end of her bo staff. Once again, she ran towards me, but this time she actually scratched me in tha arm, tha bastard. I tightened my grip on my daggers and began a series of attacks toward Melody. She blocked my attacks with her weapon. Suddenly, I noticed another dagger come out tha other end of Melody's weapon.

"Where did you get this thing," I asked.

"I made it," she replied with her teeth clenched together.

"Wow, impressive...too bad I have ta break it," I said as I did a spin kick and tripped her to tha ground.

"You sneaky little tramp," hissed Melody under her breath as she turned her weapon into nunchucks.

By now, Don, Mike, Myrah, and Rose were watchin' tha fight.

"Wow, Melody's weapon is amazing," said Donny in awe as he watched us fight. I could tell that Myrah wasn't really happy about this statement.

I wasn't gonna give up and I knew that Melody wasn't gonna forfeit anytime soon neither. Melody tried ta knock me out with her nunchucks, but I had other ideas for her. I used my daggers to disarm Melody and threw her weapon to tha other side of tha dojo. While she was distracted, I leapt into tha air and hit Melody with a powerful kick that sent her flyin' next to her weapon. Everything was silent. I walked ova toward Melody, who was pantin' really hard.

"Had enough," I asked coldly.

"No...I'm just gettin' warmed up," I hissed Melody.

Next thing I knew, I felt her nunchucks wrap around my leg and a sharp pain enter my ankle. I looked down ta see that her nunchucks had daggers at tha end of em' and that it was tha dagger that stabbed me in tha ankle. Suddenly, I felt a huge jolt of electricity run throughout my body. I let out a painful scream. I could hear everyone yellin' for Melody ta stop what she was doin'. I fell to tha ground breathin' unsteadily.

"Hope that was enough to kill you, you little worthless mutant," Melody yelled standin' ova me.

"Melody, that's enough," yelled Leo.

I could feel somethin' buildin' up inside of me. It was power and a lot of it...and I wasn't gonna hold it back. I slowly stood up. As soon as I turned around ta face Melody, her eyes widened in fear. My eyes were glowin' white and my hands were glowin' brighter too. A white aura appeared around Melody as I lifted her off of tha ground. As I slowly began ta close my hands, she began ta have trouble breathin'.

"Renee, stop it," yelled Leo, but I could barely hear him. I slammed Melody onto tha floor. She slowly got up as she continued gaspin' for air and got into her fightin' stance. I did tha same. She tried to attack me with her electrified weapon, but I was able to produce a force field and block her attacks.

"I gotta do somethin'," said Leo as he was about ta split us up, but Mikey stopped him.

"As Master Splinter would say, 'Wise ninjas don't get involved in cat fights'."

Melody continued tryin' to penetrate my force field, but had no success. I flashed a slick smile as I unleashed all of the energy she spent on my force field against her. Melody fell to tha floor, but soon stood right back up. She readied her weapon and I readied myself for whateva tha hell she thinks she can throw at me. We both ran toward each other and struck at tha same time. We both fell to tha ground not bein' able ta fight anymore. Raph and Leo got up from tha sidelines and helped us up.

"You have a little witch on your team," yelled Melody.

"She had no choice but ta do that ta you," yelled Raph. "You tried ta kill her."

"Your little witch almost killed me too, so she's not that innocent," yelled Melody.

"Hey, quit callin' my girl a witch," yelled Raph as he helped me to my feet.

"No wonder why I can't stand her...I knew that she was another worthless mutant like you, Raph," she yelled. That was tha last straw.

"You know what, princess," I said coldly. "You've got a lot of nerve callin' me a mutant when I use ta be human." For once, Melody was speechless. "Yeah, that's right, I use ta be human, but I gave up my human life ta protect my family, the turtles. I may be a mutant, but at least I can say that I have a heart unlike you, you heartless bitch." After my statement, I stormed out of tha dojo. Everyone was shocked cause of what I just said, especially Melody.

Later that night...

I began wrappin' my ankle up in a piece of cloth. I just wanted ta be alone right now. I knew what I said was harsh, but I was too proud ta take it back. I heard a knock on tha door. "Who is it," I asked.

"It's...me...Melody," I heard her voice say.

"Go away," I said coldly.

"Look, we can do this tha easy way or tha hard way, but either way you're gonna hear what I have ta say," she said. I rolled my eyes and opened tha door. "Can I come in," she asked in a melancholy tone. I could see that, like me, she was too weak ta fight right now, so I decided ta maybe hear her out. I moved out of tha way and let Melody enter my room.

I stood in silence as she sat on my bed. Neither of us said a word for about 2 minutes. "Okay, look, I'm...sorry that I called you a worthless mutant. Seeing how you gave your humanity for my friends is...well, honorable. But you have no right to call me heartless. I...I...lost my sister some years back and I could have saved her...," said Melody as tears began ta fall down her face.

"How did she die," I asked as I began ta feel my anger subsiding.

"We were playing hide and seek in an abandoned building. It caught on fire and made me literally crawl over her to get to safety. I have never really forgiven myself for that," said Melody.

I felt really bad now. "Sorry," I said. "I didn't know and it was stupid of me in tha first place ta say that to you. Look, let's call it truce, okay." Melody looked at my hand that I offered to her.

"For now," she said as she grabbed my hand.


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note:** Yeah, I decided ta update again. Chapter 25 is gonna be a good long chapter compared ta these two. I'll put that one on tomorrow. Enjoy and keep those reviews comin'.

* * *

Chapter 23: Trip to the Motor City

I quietly began to pack my things as Myrah and Rose slept. Just some basic stuff like food and supplies. When I was finished, I grabbed my backpack and prepared to leave tha room. Before I could open tha door, I heard Riley whine behind me. I kneeled down and pat my little puppy on tha head. "Don't worry, I'll be back in a couple of days," I whispered. "Hold down tha fort for me, will ya." With that, I quietly snuck out of tha room.

Everyone was asleep, so this was tha perfect time to sneak out. I walked ova toward tha elevator and was just about ta call for it when I heard a voice from behind me.

"A little early ta be goin' fer a joy ride," said Raph.

"Heh...you should talk, Nightwatcher," I replied sarcastically.

"What's goin' on," Raph asked as he walked toward me.

"Nothin'," I shyly replied.

"You've been actin' weird fer tha past couple of days now...Is somethin' wrong," he asked with concern in his brown eyes.

"It's just that I'm feelin' a little homesick lately and I need ta see my parents and tell em' about what's happened ta me," I said.

"Uhh...Renee, I'm not sure if that's a good idea," said Raph in an uneasy voice. "Some people don't understand who we are and it's kind of best ta leave things be."

"Look, no one asked you ta come and I think my parents, out of all tha people, have tha right ta know what happened ta me," I said as I was bout' ta leave tha lair. Raph reached his hand out in front of me and stopped me from callin' tha elevator.

"Okay, if you think that dis' is right, then you can go, but ya ain't goin' alone," said Raph. "I'm comin' wit ya."

"Ya don't have to," I replied.

"I know I don't, I wanna go and you ain't stoppin' me," he said. I let out a faint smile.

"Alright, fine, go on ahead and get ready, we've got a train ta catch," I said.

Within minutes, me and Raph were on his shellcycle headin' to tha train station. There, we snuck his shellcycle and ourselves in tha cargo car. We made sure that we would be safe and well hidden in our hiding place. Soon tha train pulled off and me and Raph fell asleep as we rode on ta Detroit.

Couple of hours later...

Raph woke up ta me dressin' in some street clothes.

"What are ya doin'," he asked in a groggy voice.

"Well, we gotta protect our identities and stay hidden, right," I replied. I reached into some random luggage and pulled out some clothes. "Hmm...these should fit ya," I said as I threw tha clothes ta Raph. I watched as he put tha clothes on. "Lookin' good," I said with a smile on my face.

"You don't look so bad yourself," Raph replied back. I sat back down next to him and laid my head on his shoulder. "So, lookin' forward ta seein' yo folks," Raph asked.

"Ta be honest, I'm a little nervous bout' it," I replied. A short silence followed my statement.

"I just wanted ta let ya know that no matter what happens today, you'll always have people who care bout' ya," said Raph shyly.

I looked up at Raph with a blank look on my face. I don't really see tha point in his statement. He doesn't know my parents like I know em'. They'll accept me for who I am...or at least I hope so...

The train finally arrived in Detroit tha next day. Me and Raph snuck off of tha train and by tha crowd of people. When we were safe, we put our helmets on and rode tha shellcycle ta my old neighborhood.

A lot of things have changed ova tha last few months. A lot of buildings were abandoned and some of my favorite hang outs were closed down, but at tha same time tha place still felt like home ta me. It was nightfall by tha time that we reached my house.

"So, are ya sure bout' dis," asked Raph as he took off his helmet. I just nodded. I have ta admit, I was kind of gettin' annoyed with Raph tryin' ta talk me out of this.

I took off my helmet and walked toward a window. I could see my mom and dad inside eatin' dinner. They looked so happy. I couldn't even tell if they knew anything about my supposed death. I remembered back when I was livin' at home. I usually kept ta myself, but I did have a good relationship with tha rents'. I remember jokin' around with my dad and just talkin' with my mom. Man, I wanted those days back somethin' fierce.

I reached my hand forward ta knock on tha window. I hesitated...I couldn't do it. I quickly ran away from tha window and back toward Raph and tha shellcycle.

"Renee, what's...," he began.

"Let's just go," I said as I quickly put on my helmet, while tryin' ta hold back my tears. Raph started up his shellcycle and we pulled off back toward tha train station.

Durin' tha whole ride back ta New York, I was quiet. About a million emotions were goin' around in me at tha same time. I was sad that I wouldn't be able ta see my parents again. I was happy ta see that they have moved on. I was angry that I had ta become a mutant. And I was unsure if they would even accept me tha way I am or not. I mean, they are human and just because they're my parents that doesn't mean that they have ta accept me for what I have become. Man, all I wanna do right now is ta go home and forget all of this has ever happened. I just wanted ta forget it all.

Raph's POV:

I watched Renee as she just stared off inta space while on tha train ride back home. I knew she was hurt pretty badly by what happened tonight. This is what I wanted ta protect her from. Why didn't she listen ta me? Man, she can be so headstrong at times...kind of like me. I guess tha reason why I'm havin' trouble understandin' her at this point is because I'm used ta bein' an outcast. Even through Renee was an outcast when she was human, she never had ta deal with tha life that she has ta lead right now. She never had ta hide herself away like I do and havin' ta do that now is probably killin' her on tha inside. I wish that I could do somethin' ta help her, but I know that this is one of those battles that she is gonna have ta fight on her own...but if she needs me, I'll be there...


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Young Love

I woke up this mornin' to Renee and Raph arrivin' home from wherever they went off to. They probably took a few days off just to make-out on some rooftop somewhere. Man, I envy Raph. He's got tha girl of his dreams while I'm still unsure about mine.

I like Rose, but I'm not sure if she likes me that much. Me and her are on two completely different plains. She's nice, smart, and cute and I'm just one shell-of-a-goof-ball. Rose is able ta act serious, while I still act like a kid. But that's tha thing. I think she likes me, but she's so shy that I can't tell how she really feels. I need ta let her know how I feel about her...but how?

I broke from my train of thought when I noticed Rose walking downstairs.

"Good morning, Mikey," she said in her usual sweet voice.

"M...m...mornin', Rose," I said in a stupefied voice. Shoot! She blushed and laughed at my reaction. I let out a faint smile, not just cause I was embarrassed, but also because I liked hearin' her laughter ring throughout my ears.

I watched as she went to tha kitchen and pulled an apple out from tha fridge. I walked over to her and sat in tha chair across from her. "Uh...Rose, I wanted ta ask you somethin'," I said as I rubbed my hand at tha back of my head.

"Oh, sure thing, Mikey," Rose replied setting her apple down on tha table.

"I thought that maybe...me and you...could hang out today," I said as I felt myself blush a deep red. I could see a nervous smile come across Rose's face.

"S...sure, Mikey, I'd love to," she said.

"Uh...great, so, uh...where would you like ta go," I asked with a sigh of relief.

"Well, I've always wanted to go to the top of the Empire State Building," Rose said with a smile on her face.

"Fine, say no more, you got it, dudette," I said with a smile on my face as well. "Just get dressed and we'll be on our way." Rose quickly got up and ran to Renee's room ta get dressed, while I went to get tagether a disguise of my own. Within minutes, me and Rose were off on our so-called date.

It was still early, so tha building wasn't open yet to tha public.

"Aww...it's closed," said Rose with sadness in her voice.

"Don't worry, dudette, there's a way that we can get to tha top of tha building," I said with a grin on my face.

"Really, how," asked Rose. I pulled out some gloves that had spikes on em' from my coat pocket and put them on.

"Hold onto my shell," I said lookin' at Rose.

"Uh...Mikey, are you sure about this," Rose asked in a nervous tone. I could tell that she was scared about my idea.

"Trust me, Rose," I said seriously. "I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." Rose tightly wrapped her arms around my neck as I began climbing tha wall of the Empire State Building. Man, wait til I tell my bros about this. They're gonna flip.

We climbed until I found an open window. I helped Rose inside and then came in myself.

"Now, that wasn't so bad, was it," I asked with a chuckle in my voice.

"Actually, no, but let's take the elevator on the way down," she said with a faint smile on her face.

"You got it, dudette," I said with a smile on my face.

I lead Rose to an elevator which took us to the top of tha building.

"Wow," said Rose as we looked over the city. "This is beautiful."

"Yes, you are," I said. Rose turned around and looked at me. "Sorry, I couldn't help it," I said as I laughed. "It's just that that's one of tha cheeziest lines ever. I couldn't help but to use it." Rose smiled slightly. I guess that says enough.

"Look, I know that you don't like me the way I like you," I began in a sad tone.

"It's not...," Rose tried to say.

"No, it's okay, I understand," I said.

"Mikey...," said Rose.

"You just wanna be friends and I can live with..." I was interrupted by Rose's soft warm lips touching my cheek. She kissed me. I could feel myself blushing bright red again. When she released from the kiss, Rose let out a bright smile.

"I do like you...I just didn't know if you liked me," she said.

I smiled, picked Rose up and spun her around. "Dudette, you don't know how happy I am ta hear you say that," I said as loud as I could. I could hear Rose's laugh over my voice. Music to my ears.

Donny's POV:  
I was examining Melody's weapon in my lab. It was truly a remarkable weapon. The craftsmanship is spectacular.

"So, how long have you known Melody," I heard Myrah ask from behind me. I turned my attention from the weapon to face her. She wore a serious look on her face.

"For about a year now," I replied.

"Do you like her," asked Myrah in more tense tone. I was a little surprised by her question.

"No...she's like a sister to me," I answered. "Nothing more, nothing less. And besides, Leo likes her and I have my eyes on...someone else..." Myrah let out a small smile. "Why do you ask," I asked.

"Oh, no reason," she replied in a lighter voice. Next thing I know, I feel Myrah's lips make contact with mine. This surprised me more than her inquiries earlier. Her lips are so warm and soft. They feel great on mine. Myrah released from the kiss and walked out of the lab with a flirtatious smile on her face and humming a sweet melody. Hmm...no wonder why I love her.


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note:** As promised, here is tha next update. Fair warnin', this part contains some nudity. So if ya don't like it, don't read, if ya don't care, then by all means, read on. Feel free ta review. Long chapter ahead. And Merry Christmas ta all TMNT lovers out there!

* * *

Chapter 25: A Mile in a Human's Shoes

Raph's POV:

Eva since we got back from our road trip yesterday, Renee's been hulled up in her room. She hasn't left it since yesterday and if she has, I sure as heck didn't see her.

I know she was still upset about not bein' able see her parents again. Who can blame her? Anyone would be down in tha dumps if for some unexplainable reason they were not able ta see their friends and family again. I just wish that I could do somethin' ta make her feel better.

"Hey, guys, come here for a second," yelled Donatello from his lab. Me and my bros stopped whateva tha heck we were doin' and went ta see what tha brainiac wanted.

"What's up, Donmister," said Mikey.

"I've just created the invention of a lifetime," said Donny obviously proud with himself.

"Yeah, so, what else is new," I asked with sarcasm in my voice. Donny gave me a disapproving glare, not that I care.

"You don't understand," he began. "I was hangin' out with Renee not too long ago to run some tests on her superpowers. When I applied what I learned from her magic into science and technology, I came with an invention that will allow us ta be human." We were all shocked by this news.

"Is it permanent," asked Leo with a worried look on his face.

"Unfortunately, it will only last for twelve hours," said Donny.

"Who cares, dude," said Mikey with a huge grin on his face. "We can be humans for a day. We should be partyin' like rockstars."

"We should do this for Renee," said Leo in a serious tone. "She has given up everything to help us and it's the least we can do for her." I nodded my head in agreement. I wasn't so jealous of Leo anymore. He treated Renee like a sister and I knew that he really loved Melody. What he sees in her, I'll neva understand.

"Plus, this will allow us to be with the girls in public," said Donny.

"Then what are we waitin' for," I said. "Let's do this." Donny gave me tha potion and I quietly snuck upstairs into the girl's room.

They were all fast asleep, so, that meant that I had ta be really quiet if I wanted ta get ta Renee. This might be a problem. I tip-toed ova tha girls as they slept. When I thought I was home free, tha old turtle luck came ta bite me in tha shell when I hit my foot on tha nightstand. I quickly covered my mouth tryin' ta keep my scream of pain from comin' out. I looked around tha room ta make sure that I didn't wake anyone up. No one moved a muscle. Phew...that was too close.

I turned around ta face Renee. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. I took tha potion out of my belt and slightly opened Renee's mouth. I poured tha purple liquid down her throat. She quickly sat up and began ta cough. Luckily, I was able ta hide under tha bed before she saw me. Within two minutes, I could hear Renee lie back down and go ta sleep. As I made my way from under tha bed, I once again hit my foot on tha nightstand. Holy crap, that hurt. I quickly, yet quietly got outta tha room and let out loud OW!

I made my way downstairs while limpin' on my left foot.

"What happened to you," asked Leo.

"Don't ask," I replied.

"Hey, Raph, nice walk," said Mikey.

"Nice face," I hissed back.

"Okay, guys, cool it," said Donny as he poured tha rest of tha potion into four glasses.

"Are you sure about this, Donny," asked Leo starin' at tha purple liquid.

"I am one hundered percent sure that this will work," said Donny while takin' up a glass. We all did tha same.

"Cheers," said Mikey as we toasted our drinks. We all drunk our potions at tha same time. "God, Donny, what tha shell did you put in this stuff," asked Mikey as he hacked up his brains, wait a sec, he has no brain.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself about, Mikey," said Donny.

"So, why aren't we human yet," asked Leo.

"I don't know," said Donny as looked around ta see that we were still turtles. "The potion should have worked."

"YOU POISONED US," yelled Mikey. "I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die." I slapped Mikey at tha back of tha head. Man, he's annoyin'.

"We are not going to die, Mikey," said an annoyed Donatello. "The potion just didn't work."

"Great, just great, another failed experiment brought to us by our friendly neighborhood genius, Donatello," I said.

Before Donny could come at me with a sarcastic remark, he let out a huge yawn. Soon, tha rest of us were yawnin' too.

"Dudes, is it just me or are you guys startin' ta feel...yawn...drowsy," said Mikey.

"It's not just you, Mikey," said Leo as he plopped down on tha couch. We all fell in our chairs and in about two seconds, we all fell asleep.

My POV:

I woke up tha next morinin' feelin' a little off. First of all, I had a bad taste in my mouth from somethin. And second, I felt lighter than usual. Hmm...I must be catchin' some sort of bug or somethin.

I walked downstairs and headed straight for tha bathroom. I turned on tha light and ran some water in tha sink. When I placed my hands under tha water ta wash my face, I was shocked to see that I had five fingers on my hands and that they weren't green anymore, but my natural skin tone. I quickly looked up into tha mirror ta see that I had my old face back. "What tha hell," I yelled. "Is this a dream?" I pinched myself about ten times, but I still wouldn't wake up. That could only mean one thing. "Leo, Raph, Don, Mike," I yelled at tha top of my lungs as I ran out of tha bathroom.

I was shocked by what I saw next in tha sittin' area. Four boys were standin' around butt naked. "Who tha hell are you," I yelled. They all turned their attention towards me.

"Whoa, dudette," said tha guy who had tan lookin' skin and blue eyes.

"Mikey," I asked in a confused tone.

"Uh...Renee," said a guy who had long jet black hair and dark skin. I had a feeling that this was Raph. I noticed that tha guys were starin' at me, with huge grins on their faces, for some weird reason. Suddenly, I realized what that reason was...I was naked too.

"Stop starin' at me," I yelled.

"It's hard not to," said Mikey with tha same huge grin on his face. I had ta admit, tha guys weren't so hard on tha eyes themselves. A pale skinned boy with curly brown hair, who I knew was Donny, slapped Mikey at tha back of tha head. "Ow, even when I'm human, that still hurts," Mikey said while rubbin' tha back of his head.

"I would sure hope so," said tha guy with long brown hair, in other words, Leo.

"What the heck is all the commotion ab...," yelled a groggy Myrah, but she wasn't even able ta finish her sentence when she realized what was goin' on.

"Oh my gosh," said Rose as she covered her eyes.

"What the heck happened to you guys," asked a confused Melody.

"The potion...it worked," said Donny with a smile on his face. "We're humans."

"Yeah, pink, butt naked, humans," said Leo with an angry look on his face as he looked ova towards Donny.

"Look, I know this is all fine and dandy, but could you all please get some clothes on," yelled Melody.

"What's wrong, afraid if ya look at tha sun that you'll get burned," said Mikey as he posed in front of Melody. She kicked him in tha gut and sent him flyin' backwards on tha couch. Rose and Myrah grabbed me and dragged me upstairs ta get some clothes on while Melody went ta call Casey and ask for some...uh...help.

About a half an hour later, all of us were dressed. The guys wore their colors so that we could tell em' apart. It was kind of cool ta see that they all had their own different style. Leo wore a blue short sleeved shirt and some blue jeans. Raph wore a dark red biker jacket ova a ripped black shirt and some old ripped up jeans. Donny wore a purple t-shirt and some black cargo pants. And Mikey wore a orange sleeveless shirt and some beige cargo shorts. I had ta admit, tha guys looked really sharp right now.

Tha time was now 7:35 and from what Donny told me about his invention we only had 11 and a half hours of bein' human.

"So, what do we do now," asked Mikey, who was sittin' on tha couch. Master Splinter, who was meditatin' in tha dojo at tha time, put in his two cents on our dilemma.

"Why don't you all go out and have a day on the town," he suggested. "For you all have been given the opportunity to spend the day as normal teenagers. Do not let it go to waste."

With Master Splinter's words in mind, all of us decided ta split up. We had ten hours to live among tha humans before our carriage were to turn back into a pumpkin and we were intendin' on enjoy every last minute of it.

Mikey's POV:

Me and Rose went to a carnival down by tha docks. I thought that this would be a good places ta bring Rose outta her shell.

"Cowabunga, this is gonna be fun," I said with a smile on my face.

"Well, what are we waiting for," said Rose. "Let's go!" I grabbed her hand and we ran into tha park.

I found out a lot about Rose today. She loves sweets as much as I do. We shared some elephant ears and cotton candy with each other. We probably ate more sweets than actual food, but, hey, that's tha point of a carnival, right?

Afterwards, we went to tha midway ta play some games. I was kind of disappointed ta see that there were no videogames here, but there were games none-the-less. I think I can handle em'...I hope.

"Okay, so what's tha point of this game," I asked.

"You throw tha ball and try to knock down all of tha bottles," said Rose as she chuckled at my cluelessness. "If you win, you get a prize."

I tried to pick up tha ball, but I had issues tryin' ta work my hands. "Man, how do you live with these extra fingers on your hands," I asked. "There are like ten of em'."

"Here let me show you how it's done," said Rose as she picked up a ball and threw it at the bottles. She knocked all of em' down.

"You did that on purpose ta show me up, didn't you," I asked with a suspicious smile on my face.

"No, I would never...okay, maybe a little," she said with a smile on her face.

"Well, Miss show-off, let's see you do this," I said as I turned around, closed my eyes and threw tha ball at tha bottles. All of em' fell ova.

"We have a winner," said tha Carny dude in charge of the station.

"Congratulations, Mikey," said Rose as she clapped for me.

The carny handed me a huge oversized and overstuffed teddy bear. I knew exactly what to do with my prize. "Here, Rose, I won this for you," I said as I handed her tha bear. She took tha bear, flashed a sweet smile at me, and kissed me on the cheek.

"Thank you, Mikey," she said sweetly. I could feel myself blushin' a bright red as I took Rose's hand and we walked around tha carnival.

Leo's POV:

Melody and I decided to take a walk around Central Park. It was a nice, warm day, so, I thought a walk would give us the chance to talk and catch up.

"So, how has life been since I left," said Melody not looking at my face.

"Good, it was kind of lonely when you were gone, but other than that good," I said shyly.

"Oh, that's great," she said in an awkward tone. We both walked for a while in silence. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to ask her the question that has been burnin' in my mind for the past year.

"Why did you leave," I finally asked. Melody's small smile suddenly disappeared from her face. We both decided to stop on the bridge we were walking across and talk.

"I needed to find myself," she said as she looked into the lake below. "I wasn't sure if I was ready to open up my heart to anyone and I knew that if I stuck around, you would complicate my feelings even more."

"Sorry," I said as I leaned forward on the railing of the bridge. I really care about Melody, last thing I would want to do is complicate things for her.

I felt Melody put her hand on my arm. "But, I came back because I decided that I could open my heart and that I wanted to...let you in." I looked up into Melody's light brown eyes.

"I love you," I unconsciously said. Suddenly, she leaned in forward and kissed me on the cheek.

"Leo, I've always loved you," she replied with a small smile on her face.

Next thing I knew, we slowly began to lean forward until our lips made contact. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she had her hands around my neck. I could feel her tongue in my mouth as we both fought for dominance. In the end, I won. After our kiss, I wrapped my arm around Melody as we continued our walk through the park.

Raph's POV:

"Can I take it off, now," Renee asked as she squeezed her arms around my waist.

"Not, yet, you'll spoil tha surprise," I said with a chuckle in my voice. Before we left tha lair, I had Renee put a blindfold over her eyes. I had a surprise for her and I didn't want her ta spoil it.

"Okay, could ya at least give me a clue ta where we're goin'," she asked.

"We're goin' someplace," I said sarcastically.

"That's not tha kind of clue I was lookin' for," Renee replied with sarcasm in her voice.

Afta a few minutes of drivin' through tha city, we finally made it to our destination. "Okay, take off tha blindfold," I said. Renee took it off ta see that we were in a dump.

"In tha words of my boyfriend, Raphael, 'Ya wanted ta show me some garbage'," she said with a slight smile on her face.

"No," I said as I gave her a noogie. I walked behind a pile of junk and pulled out my surprise for her. Her eyes widened when she saw her old motorcycle still in one piece. It was a little messed up, but still in one piece.

"Oh my God, when did you find this," she asked as she ran ova to examine her long lost ride.

"I found it here on one of tha nights that I was playin' tha Nightwatcher," I said.

"It's still in good condition," said Renee. "I can't believe ya did this." She reached up and hugged me. I picked her up and swung her around.

"See, I knew ya would like it," I said. I sat Renee down and she rustled my hair.

"Thanks," she said with tha brightest smile on her face that I eva saw.

"Don't thank me yet," I said as I grabbed some tools from my backpack. "We still gotta fix your baby up."

"Let's get ta work then," said Renee as she grabbed a wrench from my hands. We immediately got ta work on her ride.

Afta a while of workin' on tha bike, Renee took off her leather jacket. She was wearin' a black tank top that shown a little bit of cleavage as she breathed heavily while leanin' on tha bike. I was...uh...really attracted ta this. "You are such a pervert," she said as she hit me with her bandana.

"You love it and ya know it," I said with a slick grin on my face.

"Yeah, when I'm not thinkin' bout' killin' ya for it," she said. I put my arm around Renee as she leaned her head on my shoulder. "Do you like me better this way," I heard her ask. I looked down at her.

"I like ya no matter how ya look. I even find ya sexy when your hair is a hot mess." She let out a small smile.

"Ta tell ya tha truth, I like tha way ya look now, but I really miss my green, strong, tough guy right now," said Renee as she looked up ta me. I leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Well, we better get back ta work," she said as she stood up. I nodded and got back ta work as well.

Donny's POV:

Myrah had a hard time getting me away from the lab. What can I say, I'm the brainy turtle...er...human. I'm always looking to expand my knowledge. With that in mind, Myrah and I decided to go to the History Museum. We walked arm in arm through the many exhibits.

One of my favorite exhibits to visit is the dinosaur exhibit. I think it's because I'm, in a way, related to the dinosaurs.

"I see why you like this exhibit," said Myrah. I turned my attention towards her. "This is incredible. The structure of the dinosaurs, the shape of their bones. This is truly a work of art."

"What do you mean," I asked.

"Tell me, what do you see when you look at this dinosaur," Myrah asked.

"Uh...I see bones and lots of em'," I shyly replied.

"Well, I see a work of art. To me, this dinosaur is not just a big heap of bones, but it is also a work of art because of how it stands and how it's body structure is shaped, if you know what I mean," she said. I would have never thought of that. That's what I like about Myrah, she's smart in more than one field of study. She could make anything insignificant seem like a big life changing experience. I often envied her for that.

As we continued walking through the museum, Myrah and I decided to stop at the gift shop for a second. We looked around at the many do-it-yourself kits and history books. Suddenly, something caught my eye. It was a beautiful necklace with a jade turtle pendant on it. The necklace would look great on Myrah. I quickly went up to the cashier and paid for the item.

"Ready to go," I heard Myrah ask from behind me.

"Yeah, let's go," I said.

On our way back to the lair, Myrah finally noticed the bag in my hand.

"What did you get," she asked. I smiled as I took the necklace out of the bag. "Oh my God, Donny, it's beautiful," she said with a bright smile on her face.

"I thought you'd like it," I said as I put the necklace around her neck. Myrah studied the craftsmanship of the jade turtle. She leaned in and kissed me on the lips. I hesitantly wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Thank you, so much, Donny," she said as we released from our kiss.

"Thank you, for showing me how to look beyond science," I replied as we continued our way to the lair.

Later that night...

My POV:

We all met back at the lair at right around tha same time. Me and the guys began turnin' back into turtles. I have ta admit, I kind of missed havin' a shell on my back. Me and tha girls decided ta have a slumber party upstairs ta talk about our day with tha guys. We all pretty much decided that this was tha best day of our lives with our favorite boys.

Suddenly, I heard a sound outside of tha door. "Hey, guys, keep it down," I said. "I think we got some visitors." Me and tha girls shared in a evil smile and quietly crept towards tha door. Melody swung tha door open and tha guys fell into tha room. "Ladies, I think these party crashers need ta be punished," I said with a slick smile on my face. Raph, Leo, and Donny immediately got away, but Mikey wasn't so lucky. Me and tha girls dragged him in to tha room.

"No, no, guys, help," screamed Mikey at tha top of his lungs, but it was too late.

"Sorry, Mikey, you made your grave, now lie in it," hissed Melody as all of us laughed.

TMNT boys (or what's left of em') POV:

Raph, Leo, and Don were deep in the sewer.

"We...left...Mikey," said Leo gasping for air.

"Every...man...fer himself," said Raph.

"I have a feeling like we forgot someone, besides Mikey," said Donny. All the boys looked at one another with terrified expressions on their faces. "MASTER SPLINTER," they yelled in unison.

The boys quickly ran back to the lair. When they arrived, everything was quiet.

"Master Splinter," said Leo.

"Mikey," said Donny. There was no answer.

Suddenly, the lights in the lair went off. The guys didn't have time to react. The girls got em'. About a half an hour later, Splinter turned on the lights to reveal his sons tied together on the floor. Their nails were painted the same color as their bandanas, they had lipstick and eye shadow on, and they had pink bows on their bandanas.

"What happened, my sons," Splinter asked.

"You don't wanna know, sensai," said Leo.

"Hmm...the girls didn't do that to me," said Splinter as he untied his sons. "All they did was shampoo and condition my fur. My hair has never been so silky soft and tangle free." The guys just stared at their sensai as he retired to his room.

"This calls for revenge," said Raph as he snatched the bow from his bandana.

"For once, I agree with you," said Leo. They guys huddled in a circle and began making plans to prank the girls.

My POV:

Me and tha girls were havin' a good laugh about what we did to tha guys. "Man, tha looks on their faces, priceless," I said.

"I got some good pictures too," said Myrah as she held up her camera.

All of a sudden there was a knock on tha door. I stood up and answered it. Leo and Raph walked into tha room.

"Wow, don't you two look beautiful," said Melody with an evil grin on her face. Leo had ta hold Raph back from killin' Melody.

"What's up, guys," I began. "Come back for more or did you not learn your lesson yet."

"No, we came to offer you ladies some snacks as an apology for spying on you earlier," said Leo.

"Why are we doin' this? We should make em' pay fer' what they did ta us, Leo, not servin' them like little slave boys," said Raph.

"Cool it, Raph, we did something wrong and it's the least we could do for interrupting their party."

"He's right, Raphael," said Melody as she took tha tray of food away from Leo. "You need to learn some manners like Leo over here."

"Bite me," Raph hissed.

"Okay, we'll be on our way," said Leo as he pushed Raph out of tha room.

Me and tha girls dug into our snacks. Tha food was pretty good...except for one thing...

"RENEE," shrieked Myrah.

"What," I replied in shock.

"YOU'RE PINK," she shrieked. I looked down at my hands and sure enough, they were pink.

"Oh my God, you look so...beautiful," said Melody. We all looked at her in shock.

"Uh,...Melody, you just said somethin'...nice," I replied.

"I know. I can't believe it. Those...angels...must have done something to the...,"

Before Melody could finish her statement, Rose let out a terrified scream. We looked ta see bugs crawlin' out of her sandwich. "Ew, ew, gross, gross," she shrieked as she hopped on my bed.

"This has...uh...uh...the purple dudes' hands all over it," said Myrah.

"The purple dude," I asked. "Don't ya mean, Donny."

"Yeah, that's right, Donny," said Myrah. "Oh no, I'm starting to forget things."

I could hear tha guys laughin' up a storm downstairs. "They are gonna pay for turnin' me pink. They will pay," I hissed. Me and the girls marched downstairs to confront tha guys.

"Hey, Renee, pink really is your color," said Raph.

"You are so dead, ya drag queen," I yelled.

"I am gonna...k...k...kill...kiss you...Leo," said Melody. Leo hunched ova from laughing too much at Melody's statement.

"Look, I may be pink, I can still kick you all in tha shell," I yelled.

"Later, Leo and Raph," said Mikey as he and Donny were about ta leave tha lair.

"Oh, you two aren't going anywhere," said Rose as she blocked their exit.

"I may not remember who you are, but I do know that I have to kick your butt," said Myrah.

We tackled our guys to tha ground and began ta wrestle. The sittin' area turned into a war zone. Afta about an hour and a half of fightin', we all konked out.

Master Splinter's POV:

I woke up the next morning to find that the sitting area in disarray and my children passed out all over the place. "Kids," I said under my breath as I returned to my room.


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note: **Finally...bout' time I got off my lazy butt and updated. Well, this huge chunk of an update's got loads of drama and action. There's even a special surprise in tha last chapter I updated. Hope you guys enjoy it and feel free ta review.

* * *

Chapter 26: The Animal I Have Become

Three days later...

Me, Melody, and tha guys were up on tha rooftops trainin'. Leo thought that tha fresh air would do us some good instead of practicin' in tha sewers. It was me and Melody against tha guys and of course, we kicked some shell.

"I hate bein' on tha losin' team," said Mikey. "Can I fight with them?"

"No way, Mikey," said Melody. "You'll only slow us down." I couldn't help but laugh at her statement.

"Fine, then could we at least do somethin' else," he asked.

"What did ya have in mind," I asked while twistin' my hair around my finger.

"How about a game of ninja tag," he suggested.

"Sounds good," said Melody.

"I'm game," I said.

"Okay, ninja tag it is," said Leo as he stood himself up from tha ground. "We'll split into three teams of two."

"I'm with Renee," said Raph. I flashed a slick smile at him for chosin' me ta be on his team.

"Fine, then I chose Melody," said Leo pointin' at her.

"Fine with me," she said.

"No fair, why am I stuck with Donny," whined Mikey.

"Hey, shell for brains, I'm right here," said Donny as he slapped Mikey at tha back of tha head.

"Don't feel bad, Mikey," said Melody with an evil smirk on her face. "You didn't even stand a chance of winning against us anyway."

"Says tha girl who will be followin' our dust trail," said Raph.

"The only way that will happen is in your dreams, Raphael," hissed Melody.

"Okay, guys, are we gonna play ninja tag or are we just gonna stand here at fight like lil' old grandmas," I said as I got between tha two of em'. They gave each other evil glares before turnin' away from one another.

"Alright, the finish line is the coca-cola billboard at the top of that building," said Leo as he pointed toward tha ending point. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Ready..., set...,...GO." With that, tha race was on.

Mikey and Donny took an early lead in tha race. "Haha, too slow, guys, too slow," said Mikey as he and Donny ran ahead of us. I examined my surroundings and noticed a ramp leanin' on a chimney. I grabbed Raph's hand and led him to it. "I've got an idea," I said. When Raph noticed tha ramp, he immediately caught on to what I was plannin'. Unfortunately, so did Leo and Melody. We ran up tha ramp and leapt into tha air. We all did a summersault before we landed a couple of feet in front of Mikey and Don.

"No fair," yelled Mikey.

"You guys cheated," said Donny as he and Mikey tried ta catch up with us.

Me and Raph were nose ta nose with Melody and Leo. We were comin' to a tall building. Tha guys ran ahead of us and readied themselves ta catapult us up to tha roof of tha building. I stepped into Raph's hands as he gave me a boost to tha roof. Me and Melody landed on tha roof at tha same time. I looked down ta see that Leo was already climbin' tha wall. I needed ta hurry up and get Raph up here. I closed my eyes, took in a deep breath, and levitated Raph to tha roof. "Hey, no magic," said Leo as Raph flew pass him. Once Raph was safely on tha roof, we made a mad dash toward tha billboard.

"Yeah, baby, that's what I'm talkin' bout'," said Raph.

"Ya know it," I said.

We were almost at tha finish line, when I suddenly tripped on something. I looked ta see that I tripped ova, or should I say, tripped a wire. Three arrows were headed right for me. I shield my face with my arm and waited for tha arrows to hit me, but they never made contact. I lowered my arm ta see Raph blockin' me with his sais.

"Are ya okay," he asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied as I stood myself up. Next thing I knew, Foot soldiers began ta surround us. "Don't you scum bags eva die," I asked.

"Unfortunately, these guys neva read tha obituaries," said Raph as he got into his fightin' stance. I did tha same.

"Destroy them," said tha lead ninja. Two ninjas ran toward me and tried ta attack me, but I used my powers and threw them aside. They fell to tha ground unconscious. "Get that witch," yelled tha lead ninja. Another foot soldier tried ta attack me with his katana, but I blocked him, leapt into tha air, and kicked him in tha face.

"How ya holdin' up," I asked Raph. He just got finished punchin' a ninja in tha face.

"Are ya kiddin'," Raph said. "I could do this all night."

Soon, more ninjas began ta show up. Me and Raph were standin' back ta back as tha Foot soldiers closed in on us. "Careful what ya wish for, Raphy boy," I said.

"Looks like you guys could use some help," said a familiar voice. I looked up ta see Melody, Leo, Mike, and Don join in tha fight.

"Bout' time ya got here," said Raph.

"Hey, we didn't have magic on our side to help us up here," said Leo as he fought with a ninja.

"Unfair advantage, dude," said Mikey as he smacked around a couple of ninjas with his nunchucks.

I continued tryin' ta block and attack tha ninjas comin' at me, but there were too many of em' and more of em' just kept on comin'. The lead ninja finally was able ta hit me with a series of attacks. He finished his on slaughter with a powerful kick in tha gut. I was sent flyin' to tha edge of tha buildin'.

"RENEE," I heard Raph yell.

I could taste blood in my mouth from a gash on my cheek and my busted lip. I had scratches on my arms and legs and I began ta cough up blood. The lead ninja walked toward me.

"Don't come any closer," I hissed.

"Sorry, witch," he said menacingly. "Time for the lights to go out for the dark princess."

My green hair suddenly turned jet black and my green eyes began ta glow blood red. "I warned you," I hissed. I could suddenly feel myself levitate off of tha ground. A dark aura surrounded me and my hair rose on end. The dumb ass ninja started at me in fear and I liked it. The battle suddenly stopped as everyone looked ta see what was happenin'. Everyone stared at me in fear, even my friends.

A fire ball appeared in my hand as I threw it at tha ninja. He barely dodged my attack. "Come on, tough guy," I said in a demonic voice. "Let me be your witch." I used my power to control tha building and moved tha ground beneath tha ninja's feet. I trapped tha sorry jerk in tha ground. "As for tha rest of you," I said as I looked toward tha army of ninjas. I lifted my arms and a huge gust of wind began ta blow them off of tha roof. Raph and tha others did all they could ta keep themselves from flyin' off with them. Once they were all gone, I turned my attention back toward my trapped ninja. I began crushin' him in tha ground.

"No, please, I beg you, stop," he begged.

"Not until I splatter your blood all over this rooftop," I hissed.

"I beg you, don't do this," tha ninja cried.

"That's it, scream, cry," I said. "I won't be truly happy until I'm feasting on your flesh."

"RENEE, STOP," yelled Leo.

"RENEE, DON'T DO THIS," yelled Raph. I couldn't hear them. All I could hear was my prisoner screamin' in utter pain and torment.

Suddenly, I felt someone grab my foot. I looked down ta see that it was Raph.

"Renee, not this way," he said. "Even this scum bag doesn't deserve this."

My hair began ta turn green again and so did my eyes. I stopped crushin' tha guy and released him from tha ground. Afterwards, I fell into Raph's arms barely conscious. The ninja jerk ran away with his tail between his legs. Leo, Melody, Don, and Mike made their way towards me and Raph. They stared at me with terrified expressions on their faces.

"We better get her back to the lair," said Leo in a stern tone. Raph picked me up bridal style and we were on our way to tha lair. I slowly began ta lose consciousness as I laid in his arms.

Three hours later...

I woke up once again in Donny's lab. But this time, I woke up with a machine hooked up ta me. My breathing was a bit unsteady and my head was killin' me. Man, what tha heck happened ta me.

I looked out of tha corner of my eye ta see everyone standin' around Donny and his computer. "G...g...guys," I managed ta say. Everyone turned around and looked at me. Raph walked toward me and helped me sit myself up. "What's goin' on," I asked as he removed tha oxygen mask from my mouth.

"You mean, you don't remember," asked Leo.

"Remember what," I asked in confusion.

"You used your magic and a lot of it," said Raph.

"Yeah, but I only used my magic ta shield myself from some ninjas and ta move some of em' away from me," I replied.

"No way, sis," said Mikey. "You went medieval on those ninjas. I'm talkin' about red eyes, black hair, freaky fire balls, and a sudden appetite for blood."

"I did what now," I asked in shock.

Donny got up from his computer and walked towards me. "All will be explained after we finish this test we're running on you," said Donny as he laid me back down. Donny took out a needle from his lab coat pocket. "Now, I need to draw some blood from you, is that okay," he asked. I nodded as he drew blood from my arm. "Melody, can ya hand me some test tubes," asked Donny. Melody walked over to a table covered in scientific equipment and grabbed two test tubes.

As she walked toward me and Don, Myrah accidentally (on purpose) nudged her in tha arm causin' her ta drop tha test tubes. "Oh, so sorry," she said innocently.

"Uh...sure, that's okay," said Melody suspiciously as she returned to that able ta get more test tubes. This time Myrah dashed in front of her, as if she was walkin' toward Donny, and once again nudged Melody. As tha second batch of test tubes fell to tha ground, Melody let out a loud grunt in rage. "What's your damage," yelled Melody.

"What are you talking about," yelled Myrah.

"Don't act more stupid than you already are," hissed Melody. "You know you did that on purpose."

"No I didn't," yelled Myrah. "I can't help if you got butterfingers. Here, Donatello, I'll get those test tubes for you."

"Oh, so that's what this is about," said Melody. "You just wanna look good in front of Donny."

"Melody, don't," said Leo, but she wasn't paying attention to him.

"No, that's not it," Myrah hissed.

"Look, princess, I'm not tryin' ta steal your man," yelled Melody.

"Then why do you always hang around him," Myrah yelled.

"Guys," I said.

"Because he's my friend and even if I did like him at least I would stand more of a chance than a stupid tramp like you," hissed Melody.

"Guys," I once again said as my voice tensened.

"Go to hell, you floozy," yelled Myrah.

"GUYS, STOP," I yelled. A huge gust of wind blew through tha lab and my hair began ta float on end. Raph grabbed my hand and I began ta calm down. Tha fighting stopped. "I'm sorry," I said as I laid my head on Raph's shoulders. Melody stormed outta tha lab and Myrah stayed where she was with her head held down. I looked toward Donny and could read tha awkward expression written all over his face.

"Donny, you should go on with the test," said Leo. "I'll go find Melody." With that, Leo left tha lab.

Donny put my blood sample under his microscope and studied it. "This is not good," he said. All of us looked toward Donny with worried expressions on our faces.

"Give it ta me straight, Don," I said solemnly.

"Well, it looks like your outburst of power activates whenever you are under extreme stress or anger," said Donny. "When it erupts, you gain tremendous powers that you would normally not be able to use at will..., but it comes with a price. The more power you use, the more it weakens your body physically. If you were to use too much...,"

"I could die," I finished Donny's statement. "Damn." Everyone looked at me with sadness in their eyes.

"Is there somethin' ya can do, Donny," asked Raph.

"Unfortunately, there's no way I could possibly cure this," said Donny. Raph walked toward Donny and began shakin' him.

"You're tha genius of tha family, there has ta be somethin' you can do," he yelled.

"Raph," I said. He looked towards me. "There's nothin' that can be done," I said. "Tha only thing I can do is neva use my magic again."

"But, Renee," began Rose. "You're going to have to use your magic at some point and your outburst happens when you're under stress or anger. You can't control it."

I yanked tha wires off of me and stood up from tha table. "Then, I guess means that I'm just gonna have ta be more careful, right?" I flashed a small smile at tha guys as I left tha lab and went upstairs to my room.

I ran to my bed and fell face first on my pillow and began ta cry. "I'm a monster," I whispered. "I could've killed my friends tonight and if I did...I would neva forgive myself for that." I could hear someone enter tha room and sit on tha bed. I looked up ta see that it was Raphael. "Please, go, I don't want ya ta see me like this," I said coverin' my face. He grabbed my hands and removed them from my face. I looked up into his dark brown eyes.

"You're not goin' through this alone," he said. "I'm right here and I'm not gonna let anything happen ta ya. I promise."

We embraced each other in a hug. As I cried on his shoulder, I could swear that I felt tears fall onto my shell.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: It's Gonna Be a White Christmas

Everyone was busy preparin' tha lair for our Christmas celebration tomorrow. Splinter was out on an errand, so we had tha whole place all to ourselves. Leo and Melody used their ninja skills ta decorate tha lair. Actually, they kind of made a competition out of it. I could hear Melody mockin' Leo wheneva she was able ta put tha decorations up higher than he could. He would just get back at her by beatin' her at her own game. Rose and Mikey were busy in tha kitchen bakin' cookies. They both like ta cook, so this was tha perfect job for em'. Rose was havin' a little trouble keepin' Mikey from stealin' some cookies, but, in tha end, he would end up with twice as many splinters in his hand than he had with his other attempts. Some of these splinters were cause of me and Raph stealin' cookies and leavin' him ta take tha blame. Yeah, it was wrong, but tha delicious Christmas treats made it so right. Raph was hard at work trimmin' tha tree with his sais. When he finished his job, me and him began decoratin' tha tree. Donny was sittin' behind us workin' on tha Christmas lights. He let out an annoyed grunt when tha lights once again blew up in his face.

"Hey, Don, ya okay," I asked peekin' my head out from tha other side of tha tree.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said. "I'm just a bit frustrated cause I can't seem to get these stupid lights to work."

"Why don't ya get tha she-braniac ta help ya out," said Raph as he hung up an ornament. Donny's expression almost instantly switched from annoyed ta distressed.

"She's been avoiding me ever since her fight with Melody two nights ago," he said with his head held down.

"If I know Myrah, she's probably just really embarrassed right now," I said.

"I'm surprised you're not embarrassed havin' two girls fightin' ova you like that," said Raph. I nudged him in tha arm. It was my way of sayin' that he wasn't helpin'.

"I don't know what I should do," said Donny. I walked ova ta him and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Go and talk ta her," I said in a sympathetic voice. Donny looked up into my eyes. "It's obvious that Myrah questions your feelings for her. Set things straight by tellin' her how ya really feel." Donny flashed a sweet smile at me.

"Thanks, Renee," he said as he stood up.

"Hey, don't mention it," I replied as I watched him go off ta find Myrah.

Donny's POV:

Renee was right...I should tell Myrah how I really feel about her. I just can't believe that I didn't think of doing this two nights ago.

I walked into the lab where I found Myrah tiding up the place. "Myrah," I said. She turned to look at me for about two seconds before she returned her attention back to her work. "I need to talk to you," I said. Myrah remained silent and continued with her business. "Myrah, look at me," I said as my voice tensened.

"I can't," she said finally. "I can't look at you after what I did."

"You didn't do anything," I said as I walked towards her.

"Yes I did, I acted like a selfish jerk and I let my jealousy get the best of me," said Myrah with her head still held down.

"It's my fault you acted that way," I said. She finally looked up into my eyes.

"What are you talking about," she asked. "Don't say such silly things. We both know that I'm stupid for acting the way I did and that no matter how much I apologize, it can't fix what I have done."

"You don't have to apologize," I said. "I made you act that way because I was too scared to tell you how I feel about you."

"Donny, how can you possibly think about forgiving me after I acted so fool...,"

Before Myrah could finish her statement, I embraced her in a passionate kiss. At first she was shocked by my reaction, but soon I could feel her place her hands on my face. I leaned her back on the desk behind her. Our passionate kiss grew more fiery by the second and I enjoyed every minute of it.

When we finally separated from the kiss, I could see both shock and happiness written all over Myrah's face. "I love you more than all of the scientific technology in the world and I'm sorry that I took me til' just now to tell you that," I said. Myrah revealed one of her trademark smiles to me.

"Better late than never," she said as she pulled me toward her lips by my bandana. We once again began to kiss each other passionately. I felt take off my bandana as I laid her on the table.

Suddenly, I could hear my shell cell ring in my belt. We looked at each other as I reached for the phone. I rolled my eyes as I answered it. "Hello," I said in an annoyed tone. "Oh, hey, April, what's up?" I listened as April told me about the Foot wreaking havoc on the surface. "Okay, we'll be right there," I replied before I hung up the phone and placed it back in my belt.

"You have to go, don't you," asked Myrah in a disappointed tone.

"Yeah," I replied sadly. She let out a small smile.

"Well, you can't go trick or treating without your mask," said Myrah as she placed it back around my face. I smiled and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I'll be back soon, then we can pickup where we left off," I said as I left her in the lab to get the others.

Raph's POV:

We were jumpin' on tha rooftops lookin' for any sign of those ninja wannabes. Man, I can't wait ta find em' cause when I do, I'm gonna tear em' limb from limb for what they did ta Renee. It was cause of them that I could possibly lose her and I was gonna make em' pay with their lives. Those jerks took her away from me once and I'm not gonna let that happen again without one hell of a fight.

We searched for bout' an hour and a half and still no sign of those morons.

"Maybe Shredhead let them out for Christmas vacation," said Mikey as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not too sure bout' that, Mikey," I heard Renee say from behind me.

I turned around ta see foot soldiers comin' towards us. I could hear em' comin' from behind me too.

"Be ready for anything," said Leo as he got inta his fightin' stance.

"Man, I hate it when ya say that," I said. "Somethin' bad always happens aftawards." Next thing I knew, a dumb-ass ninja threw a couple of shuriken at me. I barley blocked em'. "See what I mean," I said with sarcasm in my voice.

"Oh, stop whinnin' and fight, Raphy boy," I heard Melody yell from behind me. For once, I had ta agree with her. Like I had a choice cause three ninjas ran towards me and tried ta overpower me.

I dodged their attacks and kicked em' all in a triple play. Tha SUCKAS! I didn't notice tha coward tryin' ta sneak up behind me. When I finally turned around, I saw Renee holdin' up a force field blockin' us for my attackers...well, uh...attack...man, I sound like Mikey. Afta tha ninja hit tha force field, Renee threw his attack right back at him.

"Watch your back," she said as she went ta take out another unsuspectin' dumb-ass.

"Hey, ya don't have ta tell me twice," I said as I punched a ninja's lights out. It didn't take that long ta beat tha foot. It neva does.

I turned around ta see a ninja grab Renee from behind. She tried ta escape from his grasp, but nothin' was workin'. "Let her go," I yelled as I ran towards her. The ninja took out his dagger and placed it on her throat. I took a step closer and he pressed tha weapon closer ta her throat. I could see a drop of blood trickle down her neck. As much as I hated ta do it, I stood still. I watched as tha son-of-a-bitch took his dagger from Renee's throat and cut a lock of her hair off. I couldn't take it anymore. I was about ta kill tha sorry jerk when Leo held me back. "What tha hell are ya doin', Leo," I yelled. He had his eyes fixed on Renee. I turned around ta see her hair turnin' black and her eyes glowin' red. "Oh, shit," I said under my breath. Not now. Please don't do this now.

Renee broke out of his grasp and pounced on em' like a deranged animal. She began clawin' at em' takin' with her blood and pieces of his clothing. I could hear tha ninja scream over her snarls and growls. I had ta stop her before she kills herself.

I ripped my arm away from Leo's grip and ran towards them. I grabbed Renee from around her waist and pulled her off of tha ninja. I noticed blood seepin' onto his mask...or what's left of it. I looked at Renee with a shocked expression on my face when I realized what she just did. She bit his ear off. I didn't know whether ta be impressed or freaked out cause of dis. "Renee, calm down," I yelled. "It's okay, ya got em'...ya won." She began ta calm down and I set her down on tha ground. I didn't even care that tha sorry jerk ran off. I was more worried about Renee than tha coward who called himself a ninja. Melody and my bros walked towards us ta see if Renee was okay.

"Oyvay, what tha heck happened," she asked as she placed her hand on her forehead. "And why do I have tha taste of blood in my mouth?"

"Well, you kind of just ate that ninja's ear," said Melody.

A disgusted look appeared on Renee's face. "Gross," she replied.

"You're tellin' me, dudette," said Mikey. "So, how did it taste? Was it good?" Donny hit Mikey at tha back of tha head. Good thing too, cause if he didn't do it, I sure as heck would.

"Shut up ya goof-ball," he hissed.

"What was that all about," said Leo referrin' to tha missin' lock from Renee's hair.

"I don't know," she said in a tired tone.

"We should get back to the lair before reinforcements come," said Donny. I helped Renee to her feet and helped her walk back to tha lair.

As we made our way back home, it began ta snow. Renee looked up at tha night sky and smiled. "Looks, like it's gonna be a white Christmas afta all," she said. I looked as tha snow fell on her bloody body. How could she not take this seriously? She could've died tonight and she's here makin' jokes? "Cool it, Raph, I'm still here," she said in a serious tone. Man, I always found it kind of strange how she was able ta read me. I also kind of liked it...


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Two Halves of a Whole

I woke up on Christmas mornin' surprisingly in Raph's bed. I must've konked out as we walked back to tha lair last night. I could hear everyone downstairs talkin' and exchangin' gifts. I smiled at tha sound of their laughter. It was nice ta hear that everyone is happy even with all tha shit that has been goin' on lately. I turned ova on my side ta see that Raph wasn't there. He must be downstairs already. I got up from bed and walked outta tha room.

I walked downstairs ta see everyone sittin' around tha Christmas tree...well, almost everyone. I didn't see Raph anywhere. Oh well, he must be in tha bathroom or somethin'.

"How you feelin'," asked Leo as I walked towards them.

"Actually, I feel great," I said. "Better than eva." He flashed a sweet smile at me.

"It's Christmas, sis," said Mikey as he ran up ta me and picked me up. "What'cha get me? What'cha get me?"

"If ya don't stop spinnin' me around, I'll be too sick ta tell ya," I said holdin' onto him for dear life. Mikey put me down and I went ta get everyone's presents from under tha tree. I handed them their presents and sat on tha couch as I watched em' open their gifts.

"I love ya, I love ya, I love ya, dudette," said Mikey as he ran towards me and embraced me in a heartfelt hug. "How did you know that I wanted this game?"

"Oh, I don't know...cause you've been buggin' me for it for about three weeks now," I said sarcastically. Mikey smiled and once again gave me a hug.

"Thanks, sis," he said.

"Wow," said Leo with excitement in his voice. I turned ta him and saw tha big ass martial arts book in his hands. "Thanks, Renee," he said as he walked ova ta give me a hug.

"Thought you'd like it," I said as I hugged him back.

"Hey, Renee, how did you know that I needed some extra test tubes and beakers," asked Donny from tha other side of tha room.

"Let's just say a lil' birdie told me," I said.

"Thanks, Renee," he said with a smile on his face as he too hugged me.

As tha girls opened their presents, I once again glanced around tha lair in search for Raph. "Has anyone seen Raphael by any chance," I asked.

"I think he's still on tha roof," said Mikey as he popped his new game into his Xbox 360.

"Really," I said in a suspicious tone. "How long has he been up there?"

"Since early this morning," replied Leo. I got up from my seat and went outta tha lair ta look for him.

When I made it to tha rooftops, I found Raph sittin' on the edge of tha buildin'. "Ya know tha party's downstairs, right," I asked as I leaned against a chimney. Raph turned around ta face me.

"Yeah, I know," he said as he turned ta looked back ova tha city.

I walked towards him and sat down next ta him. "I know what ya thinkin' about," I said. "And it's okay, I'll be fine."

"You don't know that," he said tensely. "Tha life we lead is full of stress and anger...and it's my fault that I brought ya into it."

"Don't say that," I said in a tense tone as well. "If I didn't want this life, I could've left months ago, but I didn't because I found somethin' here with you and tha otha turtles that I wouldn't be able ta find out there. You guys showed me that it is okay ta be myself no matter how weird I may seem and I wouldn't trade that for anything. I rather die than ta go back ta how things use ta be."

"That may come sooner than ya think," said Raph under his breath.

"Well, ya know what, I'm still here and we might as well make tha best of a bad sitch while we're at it," I said as I grabbed Raph's hand and led him somewhere.

"Where are we goin'," he asked as he ran behind me.

"To tha docks, that's where your Christmas present is," I said.

Once we got there, me and Raph walked onto tha sandy shore. "Okay, so what now," he asked me.

"Stand back and be patient," I said. I kneeled down and touched tha sand with my hands. I closed my eyes and soon my hands began ta spark with lightning.

"Renee, what tha..." started Raph.

"Hold up, I'm almost done," I said. I picked up tha piece of glass that I created and walked ova towards him. I handed Raph tha piece. It was shaped like a heart. "This is so that no matter what happens, I'll always be here with you," I said in a serious tone.

He looked at me and smiled as he broke tha heart in half. He gave me one of tha halves. "And this is so that I'll always be with you," he said. I smiled at him and we embraced each other in a hug. Then somethin' came out of me that I was scared ta bring out.

"I'm scared of who I might leave behind," I said as tears streamed down my face.

"I'm not gonna let that happen...not again," Raph said in my ear as he kissed my cheek. "I have somethin' for you."

We broke away from our hug as Raph pulled out two daggers from his belt. "Ya can't be a teenage mutant ninja turtle without your weapons," he said.

"They're beautiful," I said as I studied tha blades. I swung em' around in my hands and did a pose. "How do I look," I asked. Next thing I knew, Raph tackled me to tha ground and we began makin' out on tha sandy shore. "Hmm...I'm likin' this answer," I said between breaths as we kissed.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Countdown to Disaster

New Years Eve...

Raph's POV:

I woke up in bed that mornin' with Renee still fast asleep by my side. I let out a small smile as I wrapped my arms around her. "Mornin', beautiful," I whispered in her ear. No answer left Renee's lips.

It took me a few seconds ta realize that her body was warmer than usual...a lot warmer. Not only dat, but her breathin' was a bit outta whack too. "Renee," I said as I gently shook her. Still no answer. "Renee," I yelled as I sat her up and began shakin' her by tha shoulders. Nothin' I did worked. Renee wouldn't wake up. I quickly ran outta tha room and called on tha others fer help.

When we made it back ta my room, I noticed a green aura surroundin' Renee. "Can ya fix her, Donny," I asked. Donny walked towards Renee and tha rest of us followed.

"I...I...I don't know," said Donny hesitantly. "I have never seen anything like this before."

"We have to do something," said Myrah with a terrified expression on her face.

"We need to get her to the lab and run some tests," said Donny.

"No, we can't risk carrying her to the lab while she's in this condition," said Leo in a stern tone.

"Well, we ain't just gonna sit here and do nothin'," I hissed.

"No, we are not," began Leo. "I'll go wake Master Splinter. In the meantime, you guys watch over her until I get back." With that statement, Leo left tha room ta get Splinta.

I sat down next ta Renee on tha bed. I held her warm hand tightly in mine. She was sweatin' bullets right now and her breathin' was gettin' shallower by tha second. "You're gonna be alright," I said while tryin' ta hold back tha tears in my eyes. "I'm not gonna let anything happen to ya...just stay with us."

Leo finally returned wit Masta Splinta. He walked towards us and placed his hand on Renee's forehead. "Leave us," he said.

"What? No! I'm stayin' here. I'm not leavin'...," I was cut off by Splinta's soul piercin' glare.

"Raphael," he said sternly. I let out an angry grunt as I reluctantly left tha room with tha others.

It has been two hours now and we haven't heard any word from Splinta. Those two hours seemed like days ta me. We all tried ta keep ourselves busy by doin' what we would normally do on any otha day, but it was harder fer us ta focus today worrin' about Renee and all. Man, I can't believe tha old rat kicked me outta tha room, especially when tha room in question is mine. Can't he see that I wanna help Renee? I don't know exactly how I could help her, but I don't care neither. I would do anything ta save her. I just wish she would wake up.

I broke from my train of thought when I heard Masta Splinta come outta my room. We all stopped what we were doin' and walked ova ta him.

"Well, Master Splinter," asked Leo.

"Is she gonna be alright," I asked as I tried ta hide my worried tone. Masta Splinta looked around at all of our freaked out faces. Man, I hate it when tha rat puts us in suspense like this.

"Renee is fine," said Splinter finally. "She just needs her rest."

We all let out a sigh of relief.

"Renee has asked to see you, Raphael," Masta Splinta said. I noticed dat he had a weird look on his face. I decided ta ignore it as I walked into tha room. I was too worried bout' Renee ta care about Splinta's face. I closed tha door behind me and made my way towards her.

I was happy ta see that that creepy green aura was gone. Thank God, it was scarin' tha heck outta me. I sat down next ta Renee and saw that she was half asleep. Her breathin' was back ta normal again and her fever seemed ta be breakin'. I let out smile of relief as I moved her bang away from ova her face.

"Raphael," I heard Renee say in a weak voice.

"Yeah, it's me," I replied as I rubbed my finger against her soft hand. "How ya feelin'?"

"Okay, I guess, didn't mean ta cause a scare," she said with a faint smile on her face. "Damn this magic...it always comes ta bite me in tha shell when I start ta like it." I tried my hardest ta suppress my anger. Renee's magic is always findin' new ways ta take her away from me and I was gettin' pretty damn tired of it.

"Raph, I need ta...," I placed my finger on her warm lips.

"Ya should save your energy and rest," I said. "Ya had a rough mornin'." I knew that she couldn't last much longer. Within five seconds, Renee fell into a deep sleep.

I quietly left tha room with my rage growin' by tha minute.

"What's wrong with you," asked Leo as I stormed pass him and Melody.

"It was Renee's magic that was doin' that ta her," I yelled.

"What," Leo replied in a freaked out tone.

"Ya heard me, Leo, her magic nearly killed her again," I yelled. "Why else would there be green aura around her?"

"But how...," asked Donny.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out," I said.

"Raph, don't do anything stupid," said Leo in a tense tone as he grabbed my arm as I was about ta leave tha lair.

"Tha only thing I did that's stupid, oh, fearless leader, was sittin' around here on my butt and not doin' anything ta help her," I hissed. I yanked my arm away from Leo's hold and left tha lair.

An hour later...

I sat on tha rooftops in deep thought. Is tha world against me and Renee bein' tagetha? It sure as hell seem like it cause it keeps on tryin' ta tear us apart. I don't know why I'm blamin' tha world when tha one ta blame is none otha than tha Shredder. He's always had it out for us and now he had ta try and take tha one person who means tha most ta me. Man, if I eva see his ugly face again, I'm gonna make that son-of-a-bitch taste my sais fer' breakfast.

I could sense that I was bein' watched. I quickly turned around and caught an arrow dat would've nailed me between my eyes. I looked for tha son-of-a-snappa, but he was nowhere ta be found. I noticed a note attached to tha arrow. I took it off and read tha message.

_I have the cure to save your beloved girlfriend, Renee. If you want her to continue breathing, you will come to Foot Headquarters and come alone._

I balled up tha note and threw it to tha ground as I made my way towards Foot Headquarters.

When I got there, I had no problems gettin' up ta Shredder's office. I mostly just walked right by tha ninjas, which meant that I was walkin' into a trap. Man, I must be crazy ta do this. But I have ta do this for Renee. I don't care if this is a trap...Shredder is gonna cure her one way or anotha. I stormed inta Shredhead's domain.

"Welcome, turtle," said Shredder as he said on his throne. "I was wondering when you would show up."

"Ya can cut it out with formalities, Shredhead," I yelled. "We both know that you have an attitude just as bad as your fashion sense."

"You better show me some respect, you insolent reptile," hissed Shredder as he pointed his gauntlet at me. "For I am the only one who can cure your girlfriend after all."

"Yeah and you're gonna tell me how ta do it in tha next two seconds before I kill you," I hissed as I got into my fightin' stance. Shredder let out a maniacal laugh as he walked towards me.

"The only way to save her from this nightmare is if I put her out of her misery and you, my hostage, will be the one that will bring her to me." My eyes widened as soon as Shredder said that last statement.

Suddenly, I felt someone grab me from behind. I did everything I could, but I couldn't break away from this jerk's hold on me.

"Time ta take a nap, freak," I heard Hun's voice say.

Tha son-of-bitch stabbed a needle into my neck. Whatever tha heck was in there, it sure did a job on me. I began ta feel tired. "Don't do this," I said with my last ounce of energy.

"Don't feel bad," I heard Shredder whisper in my ear. "For you will have the honor of watching your beloved, Renee, die right in front of your eyes."

* * *

**Authour's Note:** I wonder what Renee what's to tell Raph? I wonder will Raph be okay? Are ya kiddin'...I know what's gonna happen. You guys are just gonna have ta find out in the next chapter...Mwhahahahaha!


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: A Year of Miracles

I woke up from a terrible nightmare. I don't know why, but I have this strange feelin' that Raph is in trouble. Man, what am I worried about...it was just a dream. I slowly got out of bed and made my way outta tha room. Yeah, I know that I'm sick and that I should rest, but I can't help it...I can't stand bein' bedridden.

I walked outta tha room and headed straight for tha couch.

"Renee, what are you doing out of bed," asked Rose as she watched me plop down on tha sofa.

"What...ya didn't expect me ta stay in bed all day, did ya," I asked with a hint of sarcasm in my voice. When everyone noticed that I was up, they all came ova and sat around me.

"So, how ya feelin', dudette," asked Mikey.

"I think I'm doin' okay," I said.

"Good, you gave quite a scare there," said Donny with a sigh of relief.

"Sorry," I replied while blushin' a bit.

"Don't be sorry," said Leo. "Let's just be grateful that you are okay now." I flashed a sweet smile at him. I looked around and noticed that someone was missin' from tha group.

"Where's Raph," I asked. An annoyed face came ova Leo's face.

"He left in a funk hours ago," he said coldly. Shoot, they must have had one of their famous fights again. I found tha strength ta stand myself up.

"I gotta go find him," I said hesitantly.

"Renee, you can barely stand let alone go out and search for someone," said Donny.

"He's right, dudette, ya need ta chill," said Mikey.

"Guys, it's okay...I'm perfectly...whoa..." Next thing I knew, I was leanin' up against tha lair's entrance on tha ground. Leo walked ova to me and picked me up.

"Sorry, Renee, it's back to bed for you," said Leo as he carried me to my room. As he laid me down on my bed and put some blankets on me, I crossed my arms ova my chest. "Don't worry," said Leo in an understandin' tone. "I'm sure Raph will be back any second now." With that, Leo left tha room.

As I laid in my room, I began ta draw in my sketchbook. I couldn't concentrate. Somethin' kept naggin' me and it was tellin' me that somethin' was up. I looked ova at tha clock on tha nightstand. It was now 5:00pm. Raph has been gone for pretty much tha whole day. There's somethin' not right about that and I had ta find out what.

I got up from bed and quietly made my way to tha door. I peeked my head out ta see that no one was in tha lair. I guess they left ta get some pizza or somethin'. I walked out of my room and headed straight for tha elevator to tha surface.

Once there, I made my way to my new tricked out bike that Raph helped me fix up. I was just about ta uncover my ride when I heard someone clear their throat from behind me. I turned around ta see Melody standin' in tha elevator. Oh, shit. "Where do you think you're goin'," she said as she walked towards me.

"Look, Melody, I don't have time for this," I began. "I have ta go. I have this bad feelin' that Raph may be in danger."

"What do you see in him," she asked in a confused, yet angry tone.

"Funny, I use ta ask myself that same question," I said under my breath.

"What was that," asked Melody.

"Nothin'...I see someone passionate, loyal, and loving under that hard tough guy exterior," I said. "He's shown me a different side of himself and it proves to me that he's not afraid ta care." Melody stood there silently as I described Raphael. I waited for bout' fifteen seconds for her ta say somethin'.

"I'll never fully understand why you like a thug like him..., but he does seem to care about you a lot." Melody turned her back towards me. "You better go and find him before I change my mind." I smiled at her as I got onto my bike.

"Thanks, Melody, I owe ya one," I said as I pulled off into tha night.

I searched for half an hour and found no sign of Raphael anywhere. "Where tha heck could he have gone," I said as I pulled into an alleyway. As I looked around tha alley, I found a crumpled up piece of paper on tha ground. I picked it up and read tha message. My eyes widened when I realized where Raphael was. "Tha knucklehead," I yelled. "He didn't...he sure as hell did."

I suddenly felt as gust of wind barley brush my face. I looked at tha object tha caused it. There was an arrow on tha wall inches away from my face. I noticed that there was a note attached ta it. I took tha note and read it.

_If you wish for your boyfriend to continue breathing, you will come to Foot Headquarter in the next three hours. Failure will result in your lover's death.__  
_

I placed tha two notes in my belt and sped off on my bike towards tha lair.

When I arrived at my destination, I quickly ran to my room ta get some supplies, a.k.a. my daggers. I didn't even pay any attention to tha guys as I ran by them. I grabbed my daggers from underneath my pillow and bolted outta tha room. I was bout' ta exit tha lair when Leo grabbed my arm. "Where do you think you're goin'," he asked. I let out an annoyed sigh and turned around ta face him.

"I need ta find Raphael and tell him somethin'," I said as I yanked my arm away from him.

"Renee, what's goin' on," Leo yelled afta me.

"Oh, nothin, Leo, I'm just pregnant." I said. I turned around and saw tha bewildered expression on Leo's face. Priceless. Too bad, I wasn't fibbin'. I really was pregnant. That's what I wanted ta tell Raph this mornin', but I neva really got tha chance to. Tha worst thing about it is that I might neva get tha chance to.

I quickly made my way ta Foot Headquarters. As soon as I stormed into tha buildin', I found Raph chained to a pillar in tha center of tha room. As I ran towards him, I noticed that he was unconscious and gagged. I kneeled down next to him and tried ta break his bonds. Raph began ta wake up and looked at me with terrified eyes. "Don't worry," I whispered. "I'm gonna get ya outta here." He tried ta say somethin', but tha gag made his statement incomprehensible. I pulled it down from ova his mouth.

"Renee, get outta here, it's a trap," he said. Suddenly we were surrounded by an army of Foot Soldiers. "RENEE, RUN," Raph yelled.

Before I could do anything, a ninja zapped me with a tazer gun. I screamed as I felt tha electricity run throughout my body. I fell to tha floor barley conscious. I turned my head ova to tha side and saw Shredder walkin' towards me. "Finally, our guest of honor has arrived," he said in a devious tone. Shredder picked me up by tha shoulders and carried me bridal style.

"Don't touch her," I heard Raph yell. I couldn't do anything ta save us. I was too tired both from bein' sick, pregnant, and bein' zapped. I heard tha sound of Shredder slappin' Raph.

"No, stop," I said weakly. Shredder covered my mouth makin' it harder for me ta breath.

"Just rest yourself a bit, my dear, for it will all be over soon." My vision faded away as I slipped out of consciousness.

_I need help...someone help me...someone...help...Raphael.._

_.__  
_Leo's POV:

"So she's really pregnant," I asked Master Splinter.

"Yes, my son," he replied. "I found out this morning when I helped Renee overcome her illness." Everyone else was just as shocked as I was.

"Funny, that could of been you're bun in tha oven, Leo," said Mikey.

"What is that suppose to mean," asked a curious Melody. I began to feel a little uneasy about what was going to happen next.

"Leo and Renee use ta go together," blurted out Mikey. Melody looked at me with angry eyes.

"You what," she hissed. It took in a deep breath. It was time to come clean.

"A couple of months ago, me and Renee use to date, but we split up because she really loved Raph and I wanted her to be happy."

"So, Mr.-Stupid-is-my-middle-name-Raphael, is the one who broke the two of you up...I should have guessed," said Melody as she crossed her arms.

"Hey, Raph is the reason that me and you are together," I yelled.

Suddenly I began to have a huge headache. I let out a painful scream. "Leo, are you...," began Melody, but I couldn't hear the rest of her sentence. There was another voice in my head that overpowered hers.

_Please someone...anyone...help us._

_  
_"Help who," I asked. "Who is this?"

"Leo, have you gone nuts or somethin'," I heard Mikey ask.

_Leo...is that you? It's me Renee...Raph needs help...you gotta help Raph._

_  
_"Where are you Renee," I asked. "Are you okay?"

_Don't worry about me...just save Raph..._

_  
_Next thing I knew, I was lying on the couch.

"Are you alright, my son," asked Master Splinter as he placed his hand on my forehead.

"Sensai, I...I think Renee just contacted me...telepathically," I said as I sat myself up.

"It could be a new power," said Donatello.

"Yeah and it sounded as if she was in trouble. She told me not to worry about her, she wants me to save Raphael," I said.

"Oh, great, what did shell-for-brains get himself into this time," said Melody sarcastically.

"Hey, guys, I found something," said Rose as she ran down the stairs. She held in her hand two crumpled up notes.

"Rose, let me see those," I said as I held my hand out for the pieces of paper. She handed the notes to me and I began reading them. "Raph must've gone after Shredder on his own and got himself captured. Then when Renee got a threat note from him, she went and did the same thing," I said. "They're in big trouble, we have to go and rescue them." With that, Donny, Mikey, Melody, and I left the lair to save Raph and Renee.

My POV:

I woke up in some sort of tube. I noticed that I wasn't tied up or anything. The dumb-asses probably figured that I would be too weak to fight them. Well, unfortunately they were right. Try as I might, I could barely move a muscle.

Out of tha corner of my eye, I could see Shredder standin' behind Baxter Stockman as he worked on some sort of control panel. I looked in front of me ta see Raph sittin' on tha floor, still tied up and gagged, between two armed foot soldiers. I had ta get out of here and save Raphael. I summoned all of my strength and kicked tha glass barrier with all my might, but I couldn't even make a single crack appear. Shredder noticed what I was trying ta do. He walked ova towards me and smiled a spine chillin' smile. "Save your strength," Shredder began in a maniacal tone. "You will need it if you ever hope of getting out of this alive. However, I don't see why you should bother. Your life is meaningless. But don't despair, my dear, for you are going to be destroyed for the greater good, as you should be."

With tha snap of his fingers, Stockman began pushin' buttons on tha control panel. Tha tube began ta fill with a green ooze. I tried ta move and stand myself up, but I couldn't. The ooze was a little bit ova my legs. I let out a terrified scream. I could hear Raph tryin' ta yell somethin', but once again I couldn't understand him because of tha gag. Shredder walked over ta him. "Shut up, mutant," he hissed as he slapped Raph.

"No, stop it," I yelled, but my protest didn't work. Shredder just continued beatin' him. "PLEASE, STOP," I yelled as tears poured down my face and dropped into tha ooze, which was up to my neck now. I watched Raph get beatin' senseless as tha ooze continued ta rise. I could still see his watery eyes still fixed on me through tha thick green ooze. I needed air. I needed ta do somethin'. I hated bein' helpless. Maybe...Shredder was right. Maybe...I was only created ta be...destroyed. I could feel my life slippin' away from me. I couldn't possibly make it out of this alive...this was it. I'm sorry guys...I'm sorry...Raphael...

Leo's POV:

We stormed into Foot Headquarters and fought our way through every Foot ninja that stood in our way. I watched as Melody wrapped her weapon around a ninja's neck and threatened him. "Where's my friends," she asked him sternly.

"Go to hell, bitch," said the ninja. Melody tightened her weapon around his neck.

"If I push this button, your throat's gonna get fired. NOW TELL ME WHERE MY FRIENDS ARE!"

"They're in the laboratory on the third floor," said the scared ninja.

"Thank you," said Melody as she pushed the button and electrocuted the ninja.

We all quickly made our way to the third floor. We burst in the room to see Shredder beating up Raphael and Renee in a glass tube drowning in some green stuff. "Leave him alone, you jerk," said Melody as she hit Shredder with her weapon. He dropped Raph and fell to the floor. Donny and Mikey went to help Raph while I helped Melody take care of the Shredder.

He continuously blocked our attacks and kicked Melody into the control panel. I ran over to her and began to help her up. "Insolent fools, you can join your friend in the void of death," said Shredder as he was about to strike us with his gauntlet. I covered Melody to protect her from the blow, but it never came. I turned around to see Raph blocking us from Shredder's attack with Melody's weapon. He kicked him away from us and collapsed to the ground. "Foot Soldiers come to my aid," Shredder yelled. We had to do something to buy us some time or we all will be goners. Melody picked up her weapon, electrified it, and hit Shredder. The ten thousand volts of electricity knocked him unconscious.

I kneeled by Raph and helped him to his feet. He forcefully pushed me off of him.

"Forget about me...save Renee," he said.

I looked towards the container holding Renee. I quickly stabbed my katana into it and the fluid began to flood out onto the floor. I pulled her out of the tube and laid her down on the ground. "Is she...," I began to say. Donny placed his ear to her chest.

"Guys, give me some space," he said in a worried voice. "I need you to cover me." Me and the others surrounded Donny and prepared ourselves for any unwanted guests. I looked over my shoulders to see Donny performing CPR on Renee. Please, tell me that we weren't too late. Please, wake up, Renee.

After about five minutes, Renee finally was able to cough up that weird fluid. "She's going to be alright," said Donny with a look of relief on his face.

"Let's get out of here," I said as me and Mikey helped Raph to his feet and Donny carried Renee bridal style.

"Good thing too," said Donny.

"What do you mean," I asked as I turned around to face him.

"Well, that control panel that Melody hit is about to self-destruct in 4 minutes," Donny said.

"Then it's time ta rock and roll outta here, dudes and dudettes," said Mikey. Within minutes, were out of Foot Headquarters and within a second, it went up in flames.

11:50pm...

Raph's POV:

I woke up in bed with Renee, once again, by my side. This time, I was happy ta see that we both woke up at tha same time. "Renee, are you okay? Are you...OUCH," I said as Renee slapped me. "What tha hell was that for?"

"That was for goin' afta Shredder by yourself," she said. Suddenly, I felt Renee's tender lips against mine. "And that is for tryin' ta save me," she said with a small smile on her face.

"Well, that's one way you can thank your boyfriend," I said sarcastically. Renee chuckled slightly at my remark, but then her smile disappeared. I could tell that she was lookin' at tha souvenir dat tha Shredder gave me on my eye.

"Here, let me see that," she said as she placed her hand on tha gash. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. Suddenly, I could no longer feel tha gash on my face. "There's tha man I love," Renee said. I could feel myself blushin' bright red at dis point. I noticed tha distant look in Renee's eyes.

"What's wrong," I asked her.

"Raph, I have somethin' ta tell you," she began. I gave her my undivided attention. "I'm pregnant," she said shyly.

"What? Are ya serious...," I asked. Renee nodded her head. "Ya sure bout' dis," I asked. Once again, Renee nodded her head. An awkward silence followed her response. "Whoa, so...I'm gonna be a dad...neva thought I'd see tha day," I said with a small smile on my face. It was my way of showin' that I was okay with it. Renee smiled and embraced me in a hug. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her forehead. "I'm just glad tha two of you are okay," I whispered in her ear.

"Same goes fer' you too," Renee replied.

We both looked towards tha door when we heard tha others countin' down ta New Years. "3...2...1...HAPPY NEW YEARS'," they all yelled. As we laid down in bed, Renee placed her head on my chest as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Well, looks like this will be a year of miracles afta all," she said as she drifted off ta sleep. I smiled at her statement and ran my fingers through her green hair. Soon enough, I began ta fall asleep too.

Shredder's POV:

I stood above the wreckage of my headquarters. The flames were almost put out by the snow. Most of my men are dead. But, I don't care, for I got what I needed from that witch. So what if she lives now, if I were her, I would enjoy it while it lasts. For the next time we meet, she will be put in a fight to the death...against herself...


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's Note:** Yay! Another update. So, what did Shredder mean when he said that Renee will have to face herself. Read and find out! Feel free ta review.

* * *

Chapter 31: The Doppleganger

One month later...

It's POV:

I easily dodged all of my opponent's attacks and watched as he began to tire himself out by wasting all of his energy on me. He is a big muscular looking guy wearing his long blond hair back in a ponytail. I also noticed a purple dragon tattoo around his arm. I believe I heard my master refer to him as...Hun. Although he may seem a bit intimidating to some at first, I was not afraid of my opponent. For a replica, I was a lot stronger than he is. My only objective now was to prove it to my master.

Hun ran towards me and tried to punch me in the face. I flashed him an evil grin as I vanished out of the way of his attack. I appeared behind Hun as he continued to stupidly stare at the area where he last saw me, the fool. I smiled as I planted a powerful kick into his back and watched as he fell to the floor. Hun turned over on his back so that he was looking up directly at me. I once again smiled as I made a fire ball appear in my hand and prepared to strike him with it. Right before the fire ball hit his face, I heard my master end the battle.

"Enough," he said. I was able to stop the fire ball inches away from Hun's face and make it disappear in a puff of smoke. I could see the sign of relief written all over his face. I stood myself up straight and waited for my master to once again speak. He walked over towards me and Hun. I stood perfectly still as he walked around me and examined me from head to toe. "For once, you did something right, Stockman," he said. "She's perfect!" Although my face didn't show it, I was glad to hear my master's approval. "Go forth, my dear, and destroy the one you were made after and her meddlesome mutant friends. Do not fail me, clone!"

"As you wish, master," I said as I bowed before my liege.

My POV:

"Renee, you need your rest," I heard Myrah yell from behind me as I was leavin' tha lair.

"Chill, girl," I said with a nervous smile on my face. "This babe ain't due for a while and I need tha exercise."

"The point of being pregnant is to rest, not to walk around and do whatever," she said. I rolled my eyes at Myrah's statement.

"Fine, I'll just take a five minute walk around tha sewers and come straight home. Sheesh, what are ya, my mom," I said as I continued my way into tha sewers.

Man, I was gettin' tired of bein' treated like delicate little doll. I can handle myself with or without a kid in me. I looked down at my stomach. It hasn't grown any in tha past month, but from what Donatello has told me, cause' of my mutation, the baby is growin' faster than normal. So, although it has been one month, my pregnancy is in its' nine month stage.

As I walked through tha dark tunnels, I could hear someone followin' me. "Who's there," I said as I turned around ta look behind me. No one was there. Suddenly, I heard tha sound of footsteps comin' from behind me. "Leo...Raph...Don...Mike...this ain't funny, guys," I said as I turned around once again ta see that no one was there. I could feel tha dark presence gettin' closer ta me by tha second.

"So, you are my mysterious donor," said a spine chillin' voice.

I quickly turned around ta find myself face ta face with someone I didn't expect ta see...me. I had ta blink a couple of times ta make sure what I was seein' was real and sure enough it was. I was lookin' directly into an almost perfect replica of me. The only difference was her hair, which was jet black, and her eyes, which were blue. "What do you mean by 'donor'," I asked as I stood there in shock.

"My master cloned me from your tissues," I...I mean...she began as she walked out of tha shadows. "I have all of your powers and ninjistu skills and I will soon use them to destroy you and your precious family."

"You stay away from em'," I hissed as I got into my fightin' stance.

"I'm so going to enjoy this," she said as she did the same.

I took out my daggers and began ta attack my clone. She easily blocked all of my attacks with her bare hands. Man, I'm...I mean...she is tough. The clone kicked me in the gut, but I quickly recovered myself. She ran towards me and tried ta attack me head on. I quickly put up a force field ta protect me from her attack.

As she continued to punch my force field, I realized that some of her punches actually made it through my shield. I could barely hold up my barrier anymore. She was too powerful. I felt the clone nail me with a powerful hit in tha face. I fell to tha floor in shear pain. I looked up ta see a bright red light come out of her hands. I closed my eyes tightly and held up my hands ta protect me from tha blast. When I didn't feel tha blast hit me, I slowly began ta open my eyes ta see a blue ray comin' from my hands and goin' against my clone's attack. We were both, surprisingly, evenly matched.

"You fight well," the clone began with an evil smirk on her face. "But, unlike you, I have better control over our powers."

Her eyes began ta turn pitch black and her magic grew stronger. Next thing I knew, I was sent flyin' into tha wall. I fell ta tha ground barley conscious. My head was throbbin' from bein' tha first part of me that hit tha wall and I could barely move a muscle. Tha clone walked towards me and kneeled down. Although my vision was blurry, I could see tha light from her hands as she prepared ta finish me off. I closed my eyes and waited for death ta come and take me away, but he neva' showed up.

"No, I won't kill you now," I heard my clone whisper in my ear. "I'll just save the best for last and destroy your family first."

"I...won't...let...you...do that," I said as I took in a few deep breaths.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll break you of that delusion," she said with tha same evil smirk on her face. I could feel my clone's ice, cold hands touch my body. I began ta feel as if I was bein' tied up by somethin'. I tried ta move my arms, but no matter what I did, they wouldn't budge. "I'll just hide you somewhere where your friends can't find you," she said as she moved one hand off of my and onto tha floor. I could feel myself sinkin' in somethin'. Darkness began ta cover me up as I sunk into tha hole. I tried a scream fer help, but tha darkness covered my mouth so that I couldn't even speak. "Don't worry," said my clone as I began ta black out. "I promise your death will be more painful than theirs."

Clone's POV:

With the real Renee taken care of, for the time being, I made my way to the turtle's lair. Being made from Renee's tissues, I have inherited some of her memories as well, so I was easily able to find my way through the labyrinth of the sewer system.

"Renee, where have ya been," I heard a slightly ticked off Raphael say as I entered the turtle's domain. Soon everyone, except the rat called Master Splinter, surrounded me.

"Yeah and what happened to your hair, dudette," asked Michaelangelo.

I had to think up a lie and fast. As I thought one up, a slick smile came across my face. These fools would by anything I tell them. I could tell them that it was Christmas and they would go and build me a snowman. Why worry? "I went up to the surface and got some hair dye," I said.

"Why black," asked a confused Rose.

"I'm in a dark mood," I said with a hint of sarcasm in my voice.

"It doesn't matter. Renee, you promised that you would be back at the lair in five minutes, not in over an hour," said Myrah with anger in her voice.

"I'm back aren't I," I said in a tense tone. "You need to take a chill pill." I could see the hurt in Myrah's eyes and I liked it.

"Look, all that we're sayin' is that we were concerned about your safety," said Leonardo while ushering me to calm down.

"Well, not to be rude, oh, fearless leader, but I can handle myself better than any of you guys put together," I said with a coolness to my voice.

"What is your damage," asked Melody.

"Yeah, we're only trying to help," said Donatello.

"I need you're help like Michaelangelo needs to get a clue," I said letting the coolness of my tone hit their hearts. "I've taken all of you down once and I can do it again."

"Renee, that's enough," said Leonardo as he tightly grabbed my wrist.

"You're right, fearless leader, that is enough," I said as I powerfully yanked my arm out of Leonardo's grasp and made my way upstairs to Renee's room. A small smile appeared on my face as I left the fools in shock and pain. For this is the tip of the iceberg, soon the real pain will come.

As soon as I entered Renee's room, I plopped down on the bed. I was exhausted both from fighting Renee and fighting her friends. I need to rest up for tonight. Tonight, I was planning on taking out my first victim...Master Splinter.

Late that evening...

I woke up from my peaceful slumber to see that all of the girls were sound asleep. With the blink of my eyes, I teleported outside the bedroom door. The lair was dark and I could hear snores coming from the turtle's rooms. I smiled as I stealthfully made my way towards Splinter's door.

I quietly opened the door to find the old rat fast asleep. My hands began to glow blood red as I approached the ninja master. With just one touch, it will all be over for the rat. As I reached for his neck, I heard someone behind me.

"What tha hell are ya doin'," said the unfortunate fool.

I turned around to see Raphael standing in the doorway. Shoot, bad timing. I was wondering if I should kill Raphael now, but if I do, I will wake up the rat and my plans will be ruined. "I had a bad dream that something happened to Master Splinter, so I came here to see if he was okay," I said in an innocent voice.

"Yeah, whatever," he said in an unconvinced voice.

"What's the matter, don't you trust me," I said in a flirtatious tone as I walked towards him.

"Renee, what tha...," I silenced Raph with a passionate kiss on the lips. As he tried to talk, I bit his lips shut and shoved my tongue down his throat. I could actually taste some of his blood in my mouth. Finally, Raphael grabbed my shoulders and pushed me away from him. "Renee, what's gotten inta you," he said as he wiped a small drop of blood off of his lips.

"Nothing, you need to worry about for long," I said coldly as I left Splinter's room and walked out of the lair.

I should've killed Raphael. I should've destroyed them all on the spot. "I won't hesitate next time," I said to myself. "Next time, nothing will hold me back from taking every ounce of life out of every one of them."

"I knew it...," I heard a voice say behind me. I turned around to see Rose and Myrah standing in front of me. "You're not the real Renee," said Myrah.

"Yeah, the Renee we know would never say such mean things to any of the turtles," said Rose. "She cares about them too much."

"What did you do with our friend," hissed Myrah. I could see in their eyes that there was no convincing them of anything from the truth. I let out an evil smirk.

"So, you finally figured it out," I said. "I'm actually surprised. You're smarter than you look.., but not smart enough to keep your mouths shut."

Myrah and Rose both developed terrified looks on their faces. I smiled as I made a fire ball and threw it at the duo. The explosion sent them to the hurdling ground unconscious. I trapped them within two separate force fields and walked back to my master's headquarters with them in tow.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: The Genuine Article

I did everything I could ta find my way back to tha lair. I couldn't see where tha heck I was goin', so I used my hands ta feel my way around. I don't know how I escaped from that dark prison. I don't even know how I got loose from my bonds, but it didn't matter ta me. All I know is that while I was in that darkness, I heard Rose and Myrah callin' out ta me. They sounded as if they were in trouble. Luckily, that was enough ta bring me back to tha light. I'm just glad ta hear that they're alive...I only hope that tha others are okay too. Not bein' able ta go on any further, I collapsed at tha entrance of tha lair.

"What tha," I heard Raph say.

I could hear someone walkin' towards me. They picked me up by tha shoulders and held me off of tha ground. "Renee, where have you been," asked Leo. "What the shell is wrong with you." I could feel him shakin' me. At first I was happy ta hear that they were alive, but now I'm actually a little freaked out by this.

"What are ya talkin' about," I asked in a weary, yet confused voice. Leo sat me back down on tha ground and I leaned against tha wall.

"Don't play dumb, Renee," he said in an angry voice. "You've been actin' weird since yesterday and I want an explanation."

"Look, I really have no idea wh...," I was immediately cut off by Melody's angry voice.

"You can stop it with the innocent act, you heartless bitch," she said. "You know very well what you said to us yesterday after you got back from your walk."

My eyes jolted open when I realized what was goin' on. She's been here. She's been here with my friends sayin' and doin' God knows what to em'. "Leo, Melody, ya gotta believe me, that wasn't me," I said.

"What are you talking about," said Donny as he and Mikey walked towards me.

"What you saw was a clone of me," I said.

"Yeah right, dudette," said Mikey in a cold voice. It actually made me feel bad ta hear anger in his voice. "I'm not stupid enough to fall for that."

I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes. "Please, believe me when I say that what you saw wasn't me. Whateva she did or said, I would neva do ta you guys." I could see tha disbelief in their eyes. Man, if looks could kill, I would be way pass dead right now. Their looks were killin' me inside and out. A tear began ta make its' way down my face. Afta all we been through, they don't trust me. This hurt more than anything my clone could've done ta me.

"She's right...," I heard Raphael say. Everyone turned around ta face him. He walked towards us and helped me ta my feet. "Renee would neva act that way ta any of us and you guys know it...plus, her kisses were different," Raph said with a serious look in his eyes.

A faint smile shown on my face...unfortunately it was only temporary. I fell to tha ground from bein' weakened by tha darkness. Raph picked me up bridal style and carried me ova to tha couch. Afta about five minutes, I fell asleep.

Myrah and Rose POV:

The girls woke up in some sort of cell. They were handcuff to a pipe at the back of the room.

"Where...are we," asked a confused Rose.

Myrah carefully examined her surroundings. The cell was small, damp and cold. Through the bars of the cell, Myrah could see a computer with a familiar insignia as the screensaver. "The architecture of this building is familiar," she began. "I believe we're in Foot Headquarters." Myrah noticed the terrified look written all over Rose's face. "Don't worry, we'll get out of here," she said while placing her free hand on Rose's shoulder.

"How pitiful," said a sinister voice. Both girls looked up to see Shredder walking into the cage. "Ms. Myrah, it is a pleasure to finally meet you," he said as he walked towards them.

"How...how do you know my name," Myrah asked with fear in her voice.

"What? You think that I wouldn't notice a little spy when I see one," Shredder said in a menacing tone. Rose turned to face Myrah and saw the terrified expression on her face. "I know that you are an FBI agent and I also know that you have been on our backs quite a lot lately." Shredder grabbed Myrah by her shirt and lifted her off of the cold floor. "We only need one of you alive to bring the turtles to us," he began in a maniacal tone. "And I would like to show you first hand what happens to prisoner spies." Shredder readied his gauntlet to stab through Myrah's throat.

"NO, PLEASE," Rose screamed.

My POV:

I woke up in a start. Cold sweat made it's way down my face and I was breathing harder than normal.

"Are you okay," I heard Leo say.

I looked up ta see that everyone was sittin' around me. Good, my vision was back ta normal. I tried ta say somethin', but I was too freaked out ta speak.

"It's alright, Renee, we know it's really you," said Leo with a remorseful look on his face. "Donny did a bio-test on you just to make sure."

"We're sorry that we didn't see it earlier," said Donny. "Your hair and eye color is different from your clones'."

"Can ya ever forgive us, dudette," asked Mikey.

A small smile appeared on my face. "Ya know I forgive ya," I said. "But, we have other problems ta worry about now."

"What do you mean," asked Melody.

"Where's Myrah and Rose," I asked. Everyone thought about my question for a while.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen them all day," said Leo.

"I think Shredder has em'," I said.

"Wait a sec, how tha heck would Shredhead be able ta get his hands on em'," Raph asked.

"I think my clone works for Shredder," I answered.

"Figures," he replied.

"They're in danger and we gotta go and help em', now," I said as I began ta get up.

"Renee, you're obviously in no condition to fight," said Donny as he tried ta sit me back down.

"Look, this is somethin' I need ta do," I began. "I'm a ninja not a Barbie doll. I know I'm not immortal, but I rather die for my friends instead of sit here and let their blood rest on my conscience." I noticed everyone had a strange look on their face. It wasn't a face of disapproval or shock, it was a face of admiration. I could tell that they were impressed by my determination and courage.

"Okay, then," said Leo. "We better head for Foot Headquarters now." I rose to my feet and took out my daggers.

"Let's," I said with a determined smirk on my face.

Myrah and Rose POV:

"Master," said a familiar, yet cold voice.

The point of Shredder's gauntlet stopped inches away from Myrah's throat. He turned his attention from her to see Renee's clone standing in the doorway of the cage. "What is it," Shredder said with anger in his voice.

"The Foot soldiers have finished setting the trap for the turtles," she said. "They need you to inspect it for errors."

Shredder turned his attention towards Myrah and dropped her to the floor. "You're lucky this time, girl, but after I finish off your friends, you will be the first to follow them." With that Shredder and the clone left the room.

"That was too close," said Rose as she finally began breathing again. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Myrah with the same fearful look on her face. "Did you hear what the clone said? Shredder is planning a trap for the guys. We have to do something to stop him."

"Sure, but how are we going to get out of this cage," Rose asked.

Myrah looked around for away out of their situation, when she noticed a bobby-pin in Rose's hair. "Hey, Rose, hand me your hair pin," she said. Rose took the pin out of her hair and handed it to Myrah. She watched as Myrah began to pick the lock on their handcuffs. Within seconds, they were free from their bonds. "Okay, now let's get out of here," said Myrah as she and Rose went over to the cage door and picked the lock. Soon, the door unlocked and the girls quietly escaped from the room.

My POV:

We hid outside of Foot Headquarters. Man, Shred-fer-brains rebuilds fast. I can't believe no one is suspicious of how tha place blows up and is up and runnin' tha next day. Surprisingly, there were no guards outside the perimeter.

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Leo.

"It's too quiet," said Donny.

"Well, we can't just sit around and wait fer tha dumb asses ta show up," said Raph. "Let's goin and bust some skulls."

"Yeah, that's a smart idea, Raphael," said Melody. "And while we're at it, we might as well start making out our wills and buying our tombstones."

"You got a better idea, princess," Raph hissed.

"Look, if you two don't shut up right now, I'm gonna rip both of your mouths off yer' face, got it," I said in a annoyed voice. After that, Raph and Melody stopped arguing.

"Shh...guys," said Leo. "You gotta think stealth. There are not a lot of shadows to hide in tonight."

I looked around and noticed that Leo was right. There weren't that many shadows tonight. I looked up at tha sky and was surprised ta find that it was a cloudy night. How come there were no shadows around?

"So, what's tha plan, Leo," asked Mikey in a serious tone.

"We have no choice. We have to go in," said Leo. "Everyone just stay on your toes and be ready for anything."

We made our way into tha building. It was quiet and empty. Ya could hear a pin drop if someone were ta do so. This scene was too familar ta me. It reminded me of how it was when I came here ta save Raphael. We are so walkin' into a trap and I have a feelin' that Leo knows it too. But like he said...we have no choice. We continued walkin' with our weapons drawn.

Suddenly, we saw Rose and Myrah emerge from tha shadows. "Guys," they whispered in unison. I could see tha bright smiles on Donny and Mikey's faces when they saw that their girls were okay. They quickly ran up to them and embraced em' in a heartfelt hug. "Are you guys okay," asked Donny as he held Myrah tightly in his arms. "We're fine," Myrah answered. "But, we gotta get out of here. It's a trap."

Suddenly, the lights turned on and we were all surrounded by Foot soldiers. Before we could even get into our fightin' stance, all of us were trapped in a force field. I looked up ta see Shredder and my clone make their way through tha crowd.

"Hello, Renee, I'm glad to see that you got out of the darkness okay," she said with an evil smirk on her face.

"Yeah, it was easy," I hissed. "Ya should try it sometime."

"Don't be angry because I'm more powerful than you, Renee," the clone said as she began ta make tha force field smaller in an attempt ta crush us.

"We'll see bout' that," I said with a spark in my voice. My hands and eyes began ta glow as I pushed against tha force field. My clone began ta do tha same thing only she was pushin' against me. I took in a deep breath and finally I was able ta break tha force field. "You guys take care of tha ninjas, I'll handle my clone," I said. I ran towards her and got into my fightin' stance.

"You pitiful abomination," she hissed. "You seriously believe that you can defeat me."

"I'm just gonna have ta fight ya and see," I replied in a tense tone.

My clone used her magic ta levitate me and tried ta throw me into tha wall. However, I was able ta stop myself and fly in tha air. I began ta throw fire and thunder balls at her. She was able ta dodge all, but one of my attacks. I flew towards tha smoke ta see if she was dead. Next thing I know, my clone flew out of tha smoke and tackled me to tha ground. I landed next ta Myrah and Rose.

"Renee, are you okay," they asked while helpin' me up.

"I'm good, ya'll better get some place safe before...,"

"RENEE, LOOK OUT," yelled Myrah.

I turned around ta see a Foot ninja preparin' ta nail me with a powerful punch in tha face. Rose ran in front of me and kicked ta dumb ass where tha sun don't dare ta shine.

"Wow, I did it, I did it," she said joyfully. I was actually kind of shocked by this. Rose has never been tha violent type. I had ta admit, I liked seein' this side of her come out.

"Good job, Rose, but we still got a ton of ninjas ta go," I said as I watched a bunch of ninjas run towards us. I used my powers ta create a fissure in tha ground beneath tha ninjas. I watched with a smile of satisfaction on my face as they fell into tha hole. "Now, get outta here," I commanded Rose and Myrah. I looked ta make sure that they got out of tha buildin' alright.

Suddenly, I felt someone grab me from behind and levitate me off of tha ground. It was none other than my clone. "Let me go," I yelled. She held me against tha wall by my neck.

"I can feel a greater power inside of you," she said in a sinister tone. I could see tha darkness in her eyes as she jammed her cold hands into my stomach. I let out a painful scream. I could feel her grab my baby. "I want this power," my clone hissed. "It will soon be mine rule." I could feel my baby's life drain away inside of me. I was soon overcome by blind fury. My eyes turned red and my hair went black.

"Don't...you...eva touch my baby...AGAIN," I yelled. I grabbed my clone's arm and tightened my grip on it. I could feel her bones breakin' in my grasp. She let out a grunt of pain as she let go of my baby. I threw her into tha wall as hard as I could. This was it...that bitch was goin' down.

I summoned every ounce of my power that I could. A huge ball of light formed in my hand. I could see tha fear in my clones' eyes. "I'm gonna make sure that ya neva come near me, my family, or my child eva again," I yelled. I released tha ball of light on her. She disintegrated right before my eyes. Tha fight was over...I won.

I closed my eyes and began ta fall head first to tha floor below. I waited for my body ta hit tha unforgivin' ground. "RENEE," I heard Raph yell. I didn't really care if I died right now cause I was happy that my family would be safe from that imposter.

Just when I thought that this was it, I could feel my falling speed slow down. I felt as if I was floatin' down ta safety. It was kind of relaxing, yet at tha same time freaky. I landed in someone's warm and caring arms.

"It's okay, I got ya," I heard Raph say. I opened my eyes ta see a small smile on his face. I flashed a smile back at him. The ninjas were defeated and Shredder was nowhere ta be found, typical. Everyone made their way towards me and Raph.

"How were you able to just float down here," asked an amazed Donny.

"I...think...our baby saved me...," I replied weakly. I could see tha shocked expression written all over their faces. Once again...priceless. As we left Foot Headquarters, I fell asleep in Raph's arms.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: Baby's Breath and Wedding Bells

Raph's POV:

Me and my bros are patiently waitin' in tha sittin' area of tha lair. Renee went inta labor dis mornin' and eva since then it's been hell on Earth. I could hear her painful screams from all tha way out here.

"Man, I never thought I would be so happy ta be a dude," said Mikey, who was sittin' across from me.

"Tell me about it," began Donny. "I mean, I heard about this sort of thing, but I didn't think it would be that painful."

I could hear Renee scream at tha top of her lungs. As she screamed, tha lights in tha lair began ta flicker on and off. I let out an impatient grunt.

"She'll be alright," said Leo puttin' his hand on my shoulder. "She's a tough girl, she can handle this."

Renee let out another one of her ear shatterin' screams. Her scream was so loud dat tha glass of water sittin' on tha table in front of me broke inta a million pieces.

"Yeah, Leo, she's handlin' dis like a pro," I said sarcastically. Leo gave me a nervous smile.

Afta about an hour, tha screamin' finally stopped. Thank God cause not only was I gettin' a headache, but I was beginnin' ta wonder what tha heck was that kid doin' ta her. Myrah walked out of Renee's room and leaned ova tha staircase railin'. "Guys, you gotta come see this," she said with a bright smile on her face. We all got up from our seats and made our way upstairs.

Melody, Rose, Myrah, and Masta Splinta were sittin' around Renee, who was duh lyin' in bed. She looked up and smiled at me as soon as I came inta tha room. "Raph, come and see your new son," she said. I walked ova towards her and laid on tha bed right beside her. Renee handed me tha baby. Even I couldn't help but smile at tha lil' tike. Tha kid opened up his small dark brown eyes. "He's got your eyes," Renee said.

"What are you gonna name him," asked Rose.

"Please, anything but Raphael Jr.," said Mikey.

"Shud up, dim wad," I said. But he did have a point, me and Renee never really did think of a name for tha kid.

Suddenly, Splinta placed a book in her lap. I recognized tha book. It was tha same book dat Splinta used ta name me and my bros. Renee began ta flip through tha pages of tha book. "I like this name," she said as she showed me a page in tha book. Renee's finger pointed ta tha name, Leon.

"Actually, I have ta admit, that name doesn't sound bad," I said. "Not bad at all."

"Then, that's your name, cutie," Renee said. "Leon." She let out an exhausted yawn. I handed a half asleep Leon back ta his mom and tenderly kissed her on tha lips.

"You did good, babe," I whispered. "Go ahead and get some rest, I'll be back in a sec." Renee nodded and dozed off ta sleep with our child in her arms.

All of us left tha room and went back to our normal activities, well, everyone except me. I went on tha rooftops ta take dis all in. I couldn't believe it. I was a...father. Dat was my kid in Renee's arms. I'm not dreamin'. This is real...all of it was real.

"The miracle of children," said an old voice. "It is truly a breath taking experience." I turned around ta see Masta Splinta walk towards me. I kind of found it weird that he was up here. He neva left tha lair except if it was really necessary.

"It's great...I guess," I said while lookin' ova tha city.

"But...," he asked in confusion.

"It's just that...I don't know what ta do now," I admitted.

Splinta sat down next ta me on tha edge of tha building. "You love Renee, correct," he asked.

"Yeah," I said as I turned ta face him. Man, dat was a stupid question. Even a blind guy could see that I love Renee.

"Then if that is true, marry her," Splinta said.

Although I was shocked by his suggestion, I mean seriously how many parents tell their nineteen year old kids ta marry someone, I knew dat Splinta was right. If I eva had ta choose a time ta marry Renee, now was tha time. "I will," I said as I bowed ta my sensai.

I walked back down ta tha lair and made my way ta Renee's room. Both she and tha baby were sound asleep. I laid down in bed next ta her with Leon between us. "Tamorrow, I'll have a surprise for ya, I just hope ya accept it," I whispered. I kissed Renee on tha forehead and soon I began ta dozed off ta sleep.

The next day...

Early dat mornin', I got up, put on a disguise and went with April to tha shoppin' district of tha city. I really had no clue what I was lookin' for ta propose to Renee with. Rings were out of tha question cause they were way too expensive for tha little money I have. Even with my bros pitchin' in tha cost of it, it still wouldn't be enough. Plus, I had ta think. Renee wasn't like all of tha other girls in tha world. I had ta think of somethin' dat she would like, not what tha vast majority of girly girls would like. April mentioned that one of Renee's favorite places ta shop was Hot Topic, so dat was our first stop.

When we got there, I began lookin' at tha jewelry section of tha store. I found a lot of stuff that Renee would like, but nothin' for this occasion. "Hey, look at this," said April. As I turned around ta face her, I noticed tha necklace in her hands. It was a dragon's claw holdin' a purple orb. It was perfect. Renee would love it.

"Dis is it," I said takin' tha necklace away from April.

"She'll love it," she replied happily.

"I think so," I said. I went up ta tha counter and paid for tha necklace.

Later that night...

I found Renee sittin' on tha couch drawin' in her sketch book. "What'cha drawin'," I asked as I plopped down next ta her on tha couch.

"Oh, nothin', just a picture of Leon," she answered. I liked lookin' at Renee's drawin's. Tha girl got skill, I've gotta admit.

"Speakin' of which, where is tha lil' guy," I asked.

"He's upstairs knocked out," Renee replied with a smile on her face.

"Good, cause dat gives mommy and daddy some time alone," I said as I grabbed her hand and lead her outta tha lair.

"Where are we goin'," she asked in confusion.

"It's a surprise, just hurry up," I said with a slick smile on my face.

"Man, pushy boyfriend," Renee said sarcastically.

We finally made it ta our destination. It was a small beach just outside of tha city. "Whoa, Raphael, this is beautiful," she said in amazement. It took everything I had in me ta keep myself from sayin' tha cheezy line "Yes, you are".

"Thought ya like it here," I managed ta say instead.

"You're tryin' your best not ta say tha line, aren't ya," Renee asked with a sly smile on her face.

"Yep," I replied. Renee used her powers ta splash me with some water. "Dat's it," I said with a smile on my face. "You're goin' down."

I tackled her ta tha ground and we began wrestlin' each other in tha sand. Renee ended up on top of me at tha end of tha match. "I have ta admit, ya are improvin'," I said with a devious smile on my face.

"Oh, Mr. Raphael Hamato, I do believe you just admitted that I'm a better fighter than you," she said with sarcasm in her voice.

"I never said that," I said as I quickly rolled ova and made it so dat I was on top of her. "I'm sayin' dat you should keep practicin'." Renee stuck out her tongue and kissed me on tha lips. I smiled and got off of her.

I laid down in tha sand as Renee laid down on my chest. Her body felt so warm in my arms, which is weird cause she is usually cold. I knew dat this was tha right time ta propose to her. "Renee..., I need ta...ask ya somethin'," I hesitantly began. She turned around so that she was facin' me. I took a deep breath and let tha words spill out. "Will ya marry me?"

Renee's eyes widened a bit. Suddenly, I saw tha brightest smile I eva saw appear on her face. "Hell yeah," she said as she wrapped her arms around me. I smiled and hugged her back.

"Man, don't do that, ya had me worried fer a sec there," I said. "Now, ya get this." I pulled out tha necklace from my belt and placed it around Renee's neck.

"It's beautiful," she said as a tear streamed down her face.

"Yeah, ya are," I said. We once again, embraced each otha in a hug.

Three days later...

"God, Leo, ya suppose ta be helpin' me, not killin' me," I said as Leo helped me with my tie.

"Well, if you would stop moving, I wouldn't have to strangle you," he replied.

"So ya admit it, ya are tryin' ta kill me," I said sarcastically.

"I admit nothing," said Leo with a smile on his face. I couldn't help, but sort of laugh at my big bro.

"Hey, Leo," I began ta say. Leo took his attention away from what he was doin' ta hear me out. "Would ya be...my best man?" Leo smiled and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"You got it, bro," he replied.

Afta Leo helped me with my tie, I walked ova ta my dresser ta get my sais. "Don't even think about bringing you sais, Raphael," Leo said in a stern tone.

"Come on, Leo," I began in a annoyed tone. "What if somethin' were ta happen? We would be sittin' turtles."

"Raph, think about it," said Leo. "We live in the sewers, which is a never-ending maze for the people who have absolutely no clue of what they are doing. And we haven't heard any word from either the Purple Dragons or The Foot. In other words, you don't need your weapons, so put em' down."

I rolled my eyes and threw my sais on my bed. Just as Leo was bout' ta leave my room, I tried ta sneak a shuriken inta tha sleeve of my tux.

"Drop it, Raph," I heard Leo say as he left tha room.

"Man, I hate it when ya do that," I said as I reluctantly put down tha shuriken.

I met Masta Splinta in tha middle of tha lair. I gotta say, tha place looks great when it's...well,...clean. Tha lair was decorated with candles and there were rose petals on tha floor. Mikey and Don were to my right and tha girls were standin' to my left. Casey, April, and Leon were sittin' in tha audience, if ya could even all it that. Suddenly, I was left speechless by tha most beautiful sight I eva hoped ta see.

My POV:

I walked down tha isle with Leo. I could feel about a million butterflies floatin' around in my stomach. I took in a deep breath ta calm myself down.

"Everything will be fine," I heard Leo whisper ta me.

"Thanks, Leo, for everything," I said with a sincere smile on my face. "This wouldn't be possible without you."

"Anything for my little sis," he replied. Me and Leo kissed each other on tha cheek before he handed me ova ta Raph.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered her today to join this couple in holy matrimony," said Master Splinter as he started tha ceremony. "Raphael Hamato, do you take, Renee Denson, as your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do you part?"

Raph and I held each others hand. "I do," he said.

"Renee Denson, do you take, Raphael Hamato, as your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do you part?"

"I do," I said with a shy smile on my face.

"In front of these witnesses, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Raph and I turned toward each other and passionately kissed each other on tha lips. We could hear our friends and family cheerin' for us as we kissed. Raph picked me up bridal style and carried me to tha elevator. Everyone followed us to tha surface.

Me and Raph put our helmets on and got ready for a joy ride around tha city. Before we pulled off, I threw my bouquet of roses. "I caught it, I caught it," I heard Mikey yell. "I'm tha luckiest girl in tha world." I turned around ta see Rose snatch tha bouquet away from Mikey and kiss him on tha cheek. I laughed as Raph popped a wheelie and we drove off into tha night.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Within the Shadows

Two weeks later...

I was sittin' on tha couch feedin' Leon his bottle. I could hear Melody and tha guys trainin' in tha dojo behind me. I know I'm a mom and I don't mean ta complain, but ta be honest, I missed bein' able ta train with tha guys. I found it ta be relaxing and a way ta spend quality time with all of my friends. Man, how I miss tha good ol' days.

I was suddenly awaked from my train of thought by Leon's cryin'. I flashed a faint smile as I levitated a toy rattle ova his head. I laughed as tha little one reached his hands up in an attempt ta grab tha toy. Suddenly, Leon began ta levitate tha rattle away from me and into his hands. "You just think you're so smart, don't ya," I said as I kissed him on tha forehead. Tha lil' guy smiled and let out a small yawn. I knew he was tired and that he was doin' his best ta fight it. Eventually, Leon gave up and dozed off ta sleep.

"How's it comin'," I heard Raph ask from behind me.

"Good, he's sound asleep," I said with a smile on my face. I felt Raph's warm kiss on my cheek as he took Leon up ta our room. Though I knew he would neva admit it, Raph is a good dad.

"We interrupt 'Supernatural' to bring you a special news bulletin," I heard tha tube say behind me. I turned around ta see what tha shell was goin' on. "We just got word that, apparently, some mysterious shadows have been attacking people on the streets."

What tha heck? "Guys, come look at this," I said without lookin' away from tha TV. Everyone stopped what they were doin' ta see what tha heck was goin' on.

"Five victims of these bazaar attacks have been sent to tha hospital. One is in critical condition and two are dead." Afta tha report, I turned off tha tube.

"So, what do ya think," I asked as I turned around ta face em'. "Do you think it has somethin' ta do with tha shortage of shadows lately?"

"It might," said Donny with a confused look on his face.

"But, how is that possible," asked Leo.

"Yeah, last time I checked, shadows didn't get up and start walkin' on their own," said Raph.

"Well, ya might wanna check again, Raphy boy, cause that's exactly what my shadow is doin'," said Mikey with fear in his voice. We all turned ta face him and sure enough, his shadow was makin' its' way outta tha lair. I stood up and looked down at tha floor. I watched as my shadow separated from me and slithered out of tha lair. Everyone else's shadow did tha same thing.

"What the heck is goin' on," yelled Melody.

"I don't know, but we're sure as shell gonna find out," said Leo. With that, me, Melody, and tha guys ran out of tha lair in pursuit of our shadows.

Minutes later, we were on tha surface. There wasn't any dark place for us ta hide in, but luckily, tha humans were all too scared ta leave their homes with rampagin' shadows on tha loose. Tha only bad news is that we lost track of our own shadows. We searched tha streets for hours and still found no sign of em'. We all stopped ta rest in an alley.

"How hard is it ta find a shadow in a shadow less city," Raph asked with annoyed anger in his voice.

"Eva try searchin' for a needle in a hay stack," I asked. "It's kind of like that."

"Good one, dudette," chuckled Mikey.

"Come on, guys, it's almost dawn, we should get going," said Leo.

"Yeah, with any luck, the sunlight will disintegrate the killer shadows," said Donny.

As we began ta walk out of tha alleyway, I could feel a dark presence surroundin' us.

"What's wrong, Renee," asked Raph.

"Somethin's near," I said tensely. "And it's got us surrounded."

Suddenly, a huge gust of wind blew around us carrying with it black spirit lookin' things. Each time I felt one pass by me, a cut would appear somewhere on my body. I could hear all of my friends scream out in pain. "We gotta fight back," I yelled as I took out my daggers. "Don't give em' tha chance ta attack you." Everyone took out their weapons and prepared for battle. I tried ta stab one of tha shadows with my daggers, but they just went right through it.

"This is tickin' me off," I heard Raph yell. "Why can't we kill em'?"

"I don't know," answered Donny. "Maybe, it's because their not really living beings."

"Great, just great," said Raph with sarcasm in his voice.

"Guys, we can't stay here and fight like this, we gotta retreat," said Leo.

"For once, I agree wit ya," replied Raph.

Melody and I nodded as we all tried ta bolt to tha nearest manhole cover. As we ran, I turned around ta see that tha turtles were still bein' attacked by shadows.

"Leave em' alone," I yelled.

Once again, my eyes turned red and my hair turned black. A ball of light formed in my hand as I threw it at one of tha shadows, knockin' it down to tha ground. Tha shadow stopped their on slaughter and retreated in what's left of tha darkness of tha city. I walked ova and kneeled by tha lone shadow. Suddenly, I was shocked ta hear it speak ta me. It was in a faint, dyin' voice, but I could still make out what it was sayin'.

"There is more power that awaits to be awakened inside of you...to use it...you must...go to the...source..."

With that, tha shadow faded away before my eyes. My hair and eyes returned back to their normal color.

"Renee, what was that about," asked Melody.

"I...I have no idea," I said. "Guys, what do you th..."

I turned around ta see tha turtles all passed out on tha ground. I got up and ran ova to em'. "Guys, wake up," I said in a worried tone. "Come on, Raph, get up." No matter how much, I shook em', tha turtles wouldn't wake up.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: Journey to the Source

Melody and I carried tha turtles back to tha lair.

"Oh my God, what happened," shrieked Myrah as we walked in.

"We were attacked by tha shadow creatures," I said.

"We could use some help over here," said Melody in a tired, yet irritated voice. Rose ran ta get Master Splinter and Myrah helped us with tha boys. Me, her, and Melody made four pallets on tha floor and laid tha turtles down on em'.

"What has happened," asked a confused Master Splinter.

"We were ambushed by some shadow creatures," I began. "Afta tha battle ended, Melody and I found tha turtles lyin' on tha ground unconscious."

Splinter kneeled down by Michelangelo and opened his eye. To our surprise, Mikey's once blue eyes were now glazed. I opened Raphael's eyes ta see that his were tha same as Mikey's. All of tha turtle's eyes were glazed.

"What's happenin' ta them," I whispered under my breath. "Why won't they wake up." I placed my hand on Raph's forehead. It was colder than usual. Suddenly, I got this huge headache. I could hear four distinct voices in my head...and they all wanted tha same thing...

_Renee, ya gotta help us...__Get us outta here, dudette...__  
__  
__Please, Renee, help us...__Renee, we need your help..._I quickly removed my hand from Raph's head and ran outta tha lair. I didn't stop runnin' until I felt that I was safe from tha pain and torment I heard from those voices. I ended up in some weird part of tha sewers. Tha end of tha path was barred off. I walked towards tha end, sat down, and leaned my head against tha bars.

Once again, tha feelin' of helplessness came ova me. "Help them...how am I suppose ta do that," I asked myself. "I don't even know where tha heck they are let alone what they mean."

"I knew I would find you here," I heard Master Splinter's voice say. I turned around ta face him. "You bare many hardships on your face, my child. What is the matter?"

I turned away from tha kind sensai so that he would not see tha tears streamin' down my face. "Earlier today...while we were fightin' tha shadow creatures...one of em' told me that I had this great power inside of me...and in order ta unleash it...I have ta go to tha source. I thought that it was just a load of bull...until I heard tha guys call out ta me. They were beggin' me for help..., but I'm not sure what I can do ta help em'."

I could hear Splinter take in a deep, yet hesitant breath. "I knew this day would come," he finally said.

I wiped my tears and turned around ta face him once again. "W...what," I asked.

"Come, there are some things you should know," said Splinter as he offered his hand out ta me. I took it, got up, and followed him through tha sewers.

We finally made it to our destination and went up to tha surface. I was surprised ta see that we were at tha docks. "What are we doin' here, sensai," I asked.

"I brought you here because you need to go to Japan," he said. My eyes widened as I turned ta face Splinter.

"Japan..., but why," I asked in a confused tone.

"There is someone in Japan, known as the Ancient One, who can help you find the source of your power," he began. "I fear a great danger approaches our family and that you may be the only one who can save us." I looked up at tha huge cargo ship in front of me. Was I really tha only hope for our family? Could they really count on me? These questions I could not answer.

"I will not force you to go, Renee," said Splinter. "For the pressure to succeed may be great and I know that you are new to our life-style. This is your decision to make and yours alone."

I couldn't believe it, I actually had a choice. I could back out if I wanted to..., but that would possibly mean tha end of my family. It would mean tha end of everything we all went through together. I couldn't let that happen.

"I'll go," I said in a serious tone.

Splinter looked deep into my eyes. "You do realize that you have a dangerous journey ahead of you," he asked.

I closed my eyes and nodded. "I don't care what tha danger is...I have ta do this..."

I could feel Splinter place his hand on my shoulder. I opened my eyes ta see a sweet smile on his face. I returned tha smile and hugged my father. "Here are some supplies for your trip," he said as he handed me a black backpack.

"Thank you, sensai," I said as we exchanged bows. "Take care of everyone for me." I snuck into tha cargo hold of tha ship and watched as tha ship pulled out of tha harbor.

I opened my backpack and looked at tha stuff that Splinter packed for me. I found a warm home-cooked meal, a blanket, and a few chocolate bars. Suddenly, a piece of paper fell out of one of tha pockets of tha backpack. I picked it up and examined it. It was a picture of me, Leon, Splinta, tha turtles, my friends, Casey, and April. A tear fell from my eye as I studied tha pic. There was no way I was gonna lose this. "Don't worry, guys," I said as I traced tha outline of Raph's face with my finger. "I'm comin'."


End file.
